<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make Me Feel... by Dovahkin91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705626">You Make Me Feel...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91'>Dovahkin91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Royalty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bella is rescued from James she becomes numb to everything. Edward had been lying to her and now she knew the truth. Rosalie knows that Bella hasn't told them everything, that more happened in that ballet studio than they know. Bella begins to wonder, will she ever feel alive again?</p><p>When the Volturi summon the Cullen's and the human Edward saved, they have no choice but to go to Italy. Aro sends the Cullen's away but Bella must stay. Aro wants to know what she is capable of, other than sarcasm. Bella quickly attracts the attention of every vampire in the castle. But only one is more than meets the eye. Is this where  Bella is supposed to be?</p><p>Everyone is used to Athenodora being stoic but when a human arrives she begins to lose her temper easily, lashing out at everyone. She can't seem to control herself around the human. Can Bella sooth the hot tempered Queen or will she incite her more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athenodora/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Royalty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>5 stars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Numb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p><p>I do not own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bella stood in the Cullen living room doorway, leaning against the wall as Carlisle frowned at the entire room. It was the beginning of the summer and she was still feeling off over everything that had happened the last few months.</p><p>“We have been summoned by the Volturi. Aro has learned of Bella, well a human, and what you did Edward. He’s curious about her survival since the venom was removed.”</p><p>She felt her skin crawl as she remembered the bite, the wildfire that had been lit under her skin as it worked its way through her body. She could still smell James’ breath around her and when she closed her eyes, she was still in that ballet studio. Her mind was holding her prisoner in that studio, her mind the cage and James was her torturer.</p><p>Her leg was finally out of the air cast that she had been forced to wear for weeks on end, but it was still sore and at times it ached worse than the shimmering teeth marks on her forearm. Her body had been beaten and bruised and the Cullen’s weren’t completely aware of exactly had happened in that studio and she refused to tell them.</p><p>Now she was just numb.</p><p>She felt a cool breeze and when she opened her eyes she glanced up at Edward, “When do we have to go?”</p><p>Carlisle sighed, “We’ll leave Friday, and we meet with them Saturday. You’ll have to sleep on the plane.”</p><p>She nodded and turned to leave, “I’ll be here.”</p><p>She ignored the frown on Edward’s face as she hurried from the house. She hadn’t been spending much time with him, prom was the last time she had spent a large amount of time around him. Alice was trying to get her to talk but she hadn’t. The only one she had even come close to speaking to had been Rosalie. She knew the blonde hated her, but they shared something in common, although she wasn’t sure what exactly it was.</p><p>Rosalie had appeared one night in her bedroom when she hadn’t shown up for school for a week, even though she had been cleared by the hospital. Somehow the blonde knew she was keeping things secret from the others and she hadn’t denied it when she confronted her. They had sat in silence for a while until Rosalie had nodded at her, bid her good night and disappeared out the window.</p><p>Ever since then the blonde hadn’t spoken more than a few times to her, but she had been sticking close to her and she had found some comfort in the small gesture. She knew now that Edward was only a friend, nothing more than that. She wasn’t his mate, and he couldn’t fool her about it any longer.</p><p>He was still trying to be close to her but now it was only making her uncomfortable. Every time he grew closer to her, she would instinctively move towards Rosalie and the blonde would stop his advances. It was as if she and Rosalie had some new unspoken bond, trust, agreement? She wasn’t sure but it was there, and she was more than grateful to the Ice Queen.</p><p>Spending more time with Rosalie meant she was spending even more time with Emmett. He had her working out more, getting into better shape. Mostly it had started out to help her strengthen her broken leg, but it quickly turned into a workout routine that had her body being trim and fit. She felt healthy for once, building up muscle she didn’t even know she had. Even when looking in a mirror she could see the obvious difference.</p><p>Her hair was shinier, her cheeks slightly on the thinner side than what they should be but fine, nonetheless. Her toned muscles were getting more and more defined, her body turning into a miniature version of Emmett’s, the more they did. Her cardio was even better than it had been, since Emmett insisted on early morning five mile runs. She was still clumsy, but he was helping her with that too, teaching her balance by making her stand on thin tree branches for an hour at a time.</p><p>Rosalie had a huge problem with that one thing and would bitch at him for the entire hour while not taking her golden eyes off her shaking body. When the hour was over the blonde would shimmy up the tree, pull her into her arms protectively and then drop to the ground without so much as a hair out of place. It only made her laugh but the fear she had while her body shook ten feet in the air was less than what she had felt with James.</p><p>Charlie had no problem with her going to Italy with her friends, knowing that Carlisle and Esme would be there too, a family trip, helped him agree to it. She packed her bag and bright and early Friday morning she said goodbye to Charlie, knowing it could very well be the last time she saw him, and drove to the Cullen house. She cried silently on her way to the Cullen’s thinking about her father and how sad he had looked. If she didn’t know any better, she could swear he sensed something was wrong, but he didn’t push. He never pushed.</p><p>Rosalie took her duffel bag and handed it to Emmett for him to load into the back of the Jeep and led her to the back seat. Edward growled angrily but Rosalie only glared at him until he climbed into the Mercedes with Carlisle and Esme and Jasper. Alice slipped in next to her in the back seat of the Jeep and they were off.</p><p>She felt the slight excitement and fear curling into a tight ball in her stomach as they neared the airport. She had only heard stories from the Cullen’s about the Volturi and read some things in the books from Carlisle’s office. She began to recite everything in her mind as they boarded the plane, staying as close to Rosalie and Emmett as she could.</p><p>Edward was angry when Rosalie guided her to a window seat and then sat beside her with Emmett on the aisle seat. Once the plane was in the air, she risked touching Rosalie and squeezed her hand in thanks before letting go and staring out the window at the disappearing city below them. She was vaguely aware of the conversations around her as they sat confined to the plane, but she mostly stayed trapped in her mind.</p><p>When she had returned to school everyone was curious about what happened to her and the Cullen’s. She had gotten frustrated enough over the last few weeks of school that she stopped talking to everyone. The only time they talked to her was to ask if she was ready to talk about it yet, which she wasn’t. She would never be ready to talk about it.</p><p>She dozed off once throughout the entire flight but had jerked awake, her heart pounding in her chest and sweat covering her face from the nightmare that she had been sucked into. Rosalie had wrapped her arms around her, trying to sooth her quietly. She refused to sleep after that. Instead, she received coffee from the stewardess and watched the clouds out the small window.</p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief when the plane landed and they quickly disembarked, heading to the rental car area. She rode with Rosalie and Emmett again as they sped towards Volterra and the hotel they would be staying at. Rosalie had guided her into her and Emmett’s room and Edward threw a fit in the hallway, but she honestly wasn’t in the mood to hear it.</p><p>She slipped into the room and crossed it to the private balcony before stepping outside, closing the door behind her. The only sounds around her were from the street below as human’s moved happily along, chatting and laughing. She smiled slightly, they didn’t know the horrors that surrounded them.</p><p>She didn’t envy them as she thought she would. She was happy for the way her life was going. She was destined to be a vampire no matter what Edward said, she could feel it. She was a clumsy human now but someday she would be strong and graceful. She took comfort in that as she watched the human’s hurrying around, some pulling red cloaks over their shoulders.</p><p>“There’s a festival going on.” Rosalie said as she stood beside her. She scoffed, “A festival for vampires.”</p><p>She frowned as she looked at the blonde, “Do they know?”</p><p>Rosalie shook her head, “No. It’s a tradition that was started long ago. We must go, or we’ll be late. Bella, I want you to stay beside me or Emmett. Do not leave our sides, promise me.”</p><p>She frowned at the worry in the blonde’s eyes, but she nodded, “I promise Rosalie.”</p><p>She followed Rosalie closely as they made their way out of the hotel and through dark narrow alleyways. They slipped into the large doors at the base of the large bell tower and were met with three different vampires. One short girl with blonde hair pulled into a bun. Her red eyes darting around the eight of them. Tension filled the air all around her and she glanced worriedly at Jasper, his eyes black and glaring at the girl.</p><p>“Aro doesn’t like to be kept waiting Carlisle.”</p><p>Carlisle nodded, “Good to see you again Jane.”</p><p>Jane sneered at him, “Wish I could say the same.” The small girl spun on her heel.</p><p>They were led down a long hallway with shiny marble floors. The tension in the Cullen’s bodies seemed to grow the further away from the doors they became. The sounds of Jane’s heels clicking loud enough to echo around them off the stone walls as they were led deeper inside. Marble columns stretched towards the high ceilings as they made two right turns and three left. She had the urge to open her mouth and comment about being back where they started but she bit her tongue.</p><p>She had a feeling sarcasm wouldn’t get her very far in Volterra. They stopped at an elevator and Jane held her hand out for them to enter. She stood in the far back slightly behind and between Rosalie and Emmett as everyone crowded in and the tall skinny male with Jane hit a button.</p><p>The soft elevator music had her biting her lip against the utter need to comment about the irony of it. She was way too sarcastic for this trip. She found that after what she had gone through with James, she couldn’t help but be sarcastic. It eased the tension around her, and people laughed. Laughing was good for the soul after so much darkness.</p><p>Finally, the doors opened, and she followed Rosalie and Emmett out into another shiny marble filled hallway. She was beginning to see a theme with vampire’s and marble. A large set of wooden doors sat at the end of the hallway as the three vampires led them towards it. A slight fear began to work its way into her chest, and she tried to stifle it as she slipped closer to Rosalie and Emmett.</p><p>The doors creaked as they opened, seemingly on their own and they entered a large circular room with a raised platform across from them. Three high back chairs sat at the top of the three steps, cherry wood chairs with red cotton seats. She took notice of the vampire’s spread around the room as two closed the doors behind them.</p><p>She felt Rosalie and Emmett press towards her, slightly behind her to protect her. A man Carlisle’s height, at least five foot ten, stood. His long jet-black hair straight down to his shoulders. His long pointy nose was slightly crooked at the end and his red eyes darkened slightly as he took in her human scent. He wasn’t much older than Carlisle, putting him in his mid-twenties when he was turned.</p><p>“Carlisle old friend.” His voice grated on her slightly, yet it was still chilling.</p><p>Carlisle bowed his head once, “Aro, what need of us do you have?”</p><p>Aro smiled widely as he took his time coming down the three steps from his throne, “Carlisle you have a human with you. While I don’t mind you keeping a pet-“</p><p>A growl slipped from Edward’s lips until Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him.</p><p>Aro raised his eyebrows at him, “Or is she more than a pet?”</p><p>Carlisle nodded, “She is not a pet Lord Aro.”</p><p>A taller man than Aro stood abruptly from his seat on the right, his long strawberry blonde hair hanging slightly in his face, “Then why do you have a human? Our laws are strict.”</p><p>Carlisle nodded, “I know better than most Lord Caius.”</p><p>“Then why keep a human if not for a pet or blood bag?” Caius snarled angrily.</p><p>The woman in the opposite chair to the left, sighed with a roll of her red eyes, tossing her curly brown hair over her shoulder, “Oh shut up Caius. Carlisle has never broken the law and I’m sure he has not this time either.”</p><p>Caius spun to the woman, “Why are you even here Didyme? Shouldn’t you be helping your husband with this festival that you two insist on putting on every year?”</p><p>Aro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Caius, Didyme is my sister and you know how I feel about the way you speak to her.”</p><p>Didyme grinned wickedly at the angry vampire before she stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.</p><p>Bella couldn’t help but smile at the vampires. They were probably thousands of years old and yet they acted like the children they probably were when they were turned. Maybe sarcasm would get her out of here alive. It was worth a shot at least if it came down to it.</p><p>Aro rolled his eyes again at the growl from Caius as the vampire sat back down, “Now then Carlisle. I would like to meet this human.” Carlisle’s body stiffened but he nodded as he stepped aside.</p><p>She glanced up at Rosalie and the blonde frowned but nodded at her. She moved forward towards Aro as he held his hand out to her, “I am Lord Aro.”</p><p>She took his cold hand, and she felt a flutter of pressure against her mind. She jerked her hand away from him and felt Rosalie’s hand on her shoulder, pulling her back against her. Aro’s smile was wide as he gasped and eyed her carefully.</p><p>“I cannot read your thoughts.” He clapped his hands together, “Oh Carlisle you sneaky devil.”</p><p>Carlisle frowned, “Edward cannot read her thoughts either and Jasper’s gift does not affect her either. Alice can see her though.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Aro began to pace back and forth in front of them, “She’s intriguing.”</p><p>Her eyes glanced around the room again as the vampire’s that had barely paid any attention to them were now focused solely on her. Her nerves spiked in her stomach and she felt the uncomfortable chill run down her spine. Having this many vampire’s watching her was making her lose control of her fear.</p><p>Aro turned to her suddenly, “I wonder which gifts don’t work on you. Jane.”</p><p>Edward growled as he blurred forward, and she knew he would only get hurt in the process. She shouted as she raised her hand at him, “Stop!”</p><p>A shimmering bright blue light shot from her hand and Edward slammed into thin air, sending him to the ground, slightly dazed. Her eyes went wide as she stared at her hand, that was new. She frowned as a slight numbness tingled her palm, not understanding exactly what she was stopping Edward from. Hurting Jane or himself, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.</p><p>The vampire’s around the room began growling and crouching in defense. Rosalie jerked her back and Emmett crouched in front of them, his lips pulling back in a warning snarl.</p><p>Edward frowned as he stood slowly, eyeing her with caution, “What was that?”</p><p>She shook her head and pressed tighter against Rosalie. Aro was watching her with bright red eyes, a gleam of curiosity in the deep red rings. She felt the fear spread through her body and couldn’t help but think, <em>‘So much for my sarcasm’.</em></p><p>Aro held his hand up, “Please stop frightening our guest.” The growling ceased as he held his hand out to her, “I apologize for their reactions. It is not often we find a human that presents with unspeakable gifts such as yourself.”</p><p>She frowned as she hovered slightly behind Rosalie before nodding at him.</p><p>“Unfortunately, you won’t be leaving as quickly as we thought. Carlisle you and your coven are free to leave however the human will be staying here.”</p><p>Growls rolled from the Cullen coven, Carlisle speaking quickly, “Aro she is with us.”</p><p>Aro nodded, “And when we are done with her, we will send her back to you. Until then she will remain here. Demetri.”</p><p>The tall skinny black-haired boy that had met them at the door blurred forward and gripped her arm. Rosalie turned with a growl, but she quickly stepped between them and placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, “I’ll be alright. Rosalie I’m fine. I survived him and I can survive this.”</p><p>Aro frowned curiously at her but she ignored him.</p><p>Rosalie frowned at her but nodded. She turned to Demetri and let him pull her aside. Aro grinned, “Lovely, now you are free to go Carlisle. The girl will call you once a week to give you updates. We’ll take good care of her.”</p><p>Rosalie glared up at Demetri, “I’ll remove <em>it</em> if you go near her.”</p><p>Demetri held her glare, but she could hear the hard swallow the vampire took as he loosened his hold on her arm slightly. She smirked, apparently everyone knew not to piss off Rosalie Hale. She hugged Rosalie and Emmett before they hurried out of the room. Esme and Carlisle smiled sadly at her and apologized before they hugged her and disappeared.</p><p>Alice hugged her tightly, “We’ll speak soon. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>She watched her best friend pull Jasper from the room as Edward moved towards her. She could see Aro watching them closely and try as she might, she couldn’t stop the step back from Edward she took. He frowned at her for a moment before trying to reach for her. She yanked her arm free of Demetri’s relaxed grip and backed away from Edward, she didn’t want him to touch her.</p><p>Aro appeared between them suddenly, his voice deeper with a hint of anger, “Enough.”</p><p>Edward frowned as he read the man’s thoughts then growled, “You’re blocking thoughts from me.”</p><p>Aro glared at him, “She has said her goodbyes. Felix, Jane escort Edward out to his coven.”</p><p>Jane grinned as she nodded, and she knew the little girl was going to let Edward have it. She couldn’t stop the slight smile that pulled at the corner of her mouth, but it quickly disappeared as Jane frowned at her in confusion. She watched the doors close and knew that she would not be making it out of Volterra alive, if at all.</p><p>Aro spun to face her, “Now then. You’ll be taken to your room. You are free to roam the castle but if you try to escape there will be punishments.”</p><p>She nodded, “Like I could even if I wanted.”</p><p>Aro’s eyes widened slightly.</p><p><em>Shit, the sarcasm was defiantly going to be a problem here, </em> she thought.</p><p>A small smirk appeared on Aro’s face, “I might end up liking you after all human.”</p><p>She couldn’t stop the grimace and the man laughed, high and wild. Demetri held his arm out for her to move and she slipped out of the throne room quickly. She followed the vampire through three different hallways before stopping in front of a set of large wooden doors. Demetri pushed one open and stood to the side letting her enter.</p><p>Her eyes widened at the large apartment like sized room, all stone walls and stone floors. “Finally, no marble,” she muttered, hearing a slight chuckle from Demetri before he closed the door behind her.</p><p>The room was cold, and she felt the chill on her arms. To the right of the door was an open kitchen that was complete with an island counter with stools, and a stove and large refrigerator, all stainless steel. To the left was a sitting area, a large L shaped sofa with two overstuffed armchairs sat around a coffee table on a fuzzy rug. A fireplace sat empty and dusty across from the sofa with deep built-in bookcases around it. In the far back left corner was a large king-sized bed that almost called to her after her long stiff flight and sat on another raised platform with two steps leading up to it. She moved to the room next to the kitchen, opening the door that faced the bed.</p><p>She grinned widely at the jacuzzi tub, large enough for four people, which she rolled her eyes at. A walk-in shower, toilet and a long counter with one sink, sighing at finding hot water and she warmed up her hands in it. She grimaced at her reflection in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. At least there was a door on it. Someone had updated the castle and she had to admit it was nice.</p><p>She moved back towards the fireplace and knelt on the freezing cold stone floor. She smiled remembering Charlie teaching her how to start a fire with sticks and thinking she would never need the knowledge since there was the invention of a lighter. She shook her head and set to work, finding the best-looking pieces in the old fireplace.</p><p>Ten minutes later she had her hands over the small flames, wondering how she was going to get more wood before this burned out. The large door opened as Jane and Demetri entered the room. She ignored them trying to get her hands warm without focusing on the few busted blisters she now had on her palms.</p><p>Jane sat something on the island counter before turning back to her, “How did you get a fire?”</p><p>She ignored the girl, hoping that if Jane were going to kill her it would be quick. She watched the two vampires’ out of the corner of her eye as Jane cocked her head at her before looking at Demetri. They blurred from the room, the door slamming shut behind them. She frowned over at the plate on the counter, not really hungry before turning back to the fire.</p><p>She struggled to figure out how and why things happened the way they did. She thought that James would be the end of her worries, other than the fact that she would hide from the Volturi with the Cullen’s until she was turned but that wouldn’t have been an issue. The fact that the Volturi had heard about her is what concerned her. How did they find out? Who would have gone to them with the knowledge of it? She didn’t have an answer for either question.</p><p>An hour later the doors opened again and Demetri and Felix, the brute vampire that had led the Cullen’s out of the throne room, came in with two large bundles over each shoulder. The bundles were covered with black cloth as she frowned at them. The two vampires glanced at each other before dropping the eight bundles and disappearing out the door, the bang of the door slamming echoing around the room.</p><p>She hesitated for a moment before sliding across the cold stone floor. She slowly pulled back the cloth on one of the bundles and her eyes widened, her eyebrows rising high. She frowned at the log bundles for a moment before shaking her head and pulling a few out to sit in the fireplace. She cocked her head at the bookshelf to the right of the fireplace and grinned.</p><p>“Wonder how angry Aro will be about me destroying his room.” She spoke to herself quietly, because she could and at least it was noise other than the crackling fire.</p><p>She shrugged and slammed her foot down on the bottom shelf. Once the bottom two shelves were broken and sat aside, she began to stack the extra firewood in it, doubling it up so it would all fit. She felt oddly pleased with the destruction, as if she was letting out the anger that was building inside of her. She dusted her sore hands off on her jeans before finding a broom leaning against the refrigerator and sweeping up the mess carefully. She tossed the kindling into the fireplace and replaced the broom where she had found it.</p><p>She wasn’t sure what would happen to her next, but she was too exhausted to care. She’d had a long day and she wasn’t even sure what time it was as she sat on the soft sofa, leaning her head back to stare at the stone ceiling above her. She let her body relax as the room began to grow warm and sighed.</p><p>She had never been good with feelings, something she discovered she got from Charlie. She would avoid them, shoving them into the very recesses of her mind to deal with at a later point or to be forgotten. She knew she didn’t want to be here and that she missed Forks but a part of her said she needed to be here.</p><p>Something about this place would help her figure out what was wrong with her. Ever since the debacle with James she had felt different, about everyone and everything. Hell, she was relying on Rosalie Hale for comfort and safety, the blonde that hated her and told her every chance she got.</p><p>She didn’t know why but maybe being here she could figure it out.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She gasped as she jerked straight up from her position on the sofa. She didn’t know when she had fallen asleep or how long she had been asleep, but the nightmare had been the one to wake her. Sweat ran down the side of her face as the scar on her arm throbbed painfully, the phantom teeth that continuously sank into her skin while she dreamt. Her heart raced in her chest as she gasped for the air that felt missing from her lungs.</p><p>The door banged open and a woman with long dark auburn hair appeared on the sofa beside her. The red eyes searched her face frantically, worry clear on her face as a cold hand cupped her sweaty face, “What happened? Did someone hurt you?”</p><p>She jumped off the sofa, fear coiling around her body, and backed away from the woman, “Who are you?”</p><p>The woman frowned, “Sulpicia. Aro’s wife and mate. Are you alright?”</p><p>She nodded quickly before moving around the sofa, “I need clothes.”</p><p>Sulpicia nodded, “Your bag is in the bathroom.”</p><p>She frowned not remembering seeing it when she had looked at the bathroom when she first arrived. She moved towards the bathroom as Sulpicia watched her carefully. She slipped into the bathroom not bothering to lock the door since they could enter if they wanted anyway. Her bag was on the counter and she knew it hadn’t been there before.</p><p>She showered, letting the hot water sooth her aching body for a few minutes before stepping out and pulling her ripped jeans on. She wondered if she could get new clothes while she was here since she really hadn’t brought a lot. She pulled a loose t-shirt on before leaving the bathroom in bare feet.</p><p>The smell of bacon and eggs made her mouth water as she exited the bathroom, and she froze as she spotted Sulpicia at the stove in her kitchen. The vampire was wearing a long dark red dress that looked to fancy to cook in and her black cloak was draped over the sofa.</p><p>She frowned as she hopped on one foot to pull her socks on, “I can cook for myself.” A little harsh but she was technically a prisoner.</p><p>Sulpicia turned to smirk at her, “The food was just delivered while you were in the shower. Felix has a hard time being around your scent. It’s tempting.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Joy. Another vampire that would like to drain me.”</p><p>Sulpicia frowned, “There are more?”</p><p>She nodded as she grabbed her converse from beside the sofa, “Edward. I’m his singer. Then there was James…”</p><p>She grimaced at his name and the nightmare returned. She felt the fear coil in her stomach as her heart began to thump wildly in her chest again. She shook her head and continued to pull her shoes on before glancing at the frowning vampire.</p><p>Sulpicia turned back to the stove, “Sit. You didn’t eat last night.”</p><p>“So, it’s daytime now?” She asked as she sat on a stool, keeping the counter between them.</p><p>Sulpicia nodded, “Yes. You would know that if you would open the curtains.”</p><p>She frowned and turned to look around the apartment, noticing the curtains for the first time. They covered the length of the wall stopping at the steps that led up to the bed. She moved across the room and pushed the curtain aside, closing her eyes against the brightness. A set of French glass double doors led out to the private balcony and she could help but shake her head.</p><p>“What’s with vampire’s and balcony’s? Romeo and Juliet much.” She scoffed irritably.</p><p>Sulpicia chuckled, “It has a poetic connection yes, but Romeo and Juliet vampires are not.”</p><p>She snorted as she opened the doors, “Edward would beg to differ.” She stepped out into the cool morning air and leaned against the marble railing, “More fucking marble.” She muttered.</p><p>Sulpicia laughed, “That was Aro’s doing. He has a fascination.”</p><p>A small smirk pulled at her mouth, “Ironic.”</p><p>She looked out over a small garden type courtyard below her, feeling the nausea hit her from how high up she was. She counted five windows across from her before her head began to spin. She wouldn’t be sneaking off the balcony anytime soon. She moved away from the railing and took in the small metal table and whether proof seating. On the opposite side was a small fire pit and she smiled, it reminded her of Jacob’s house.</p><p>She closed the doors behind her and returned to her seat as Sulpicia sat a plate of food down in front of her, “Eat or you will not leave this room.”</p><p>She eyed the vampire, “Why? It’s not like I can leave.”</p><p>Sulpicia frowned at her, “Please eat.”</p><p>She sighed and rolled her eyes as she picked up the fork and took a bite of the eggs. The shocking flavor made her mouth water even as she chewed. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted, and she began to shove it into her mouth as quick as possible.</p><p>Sulpicia chuckled, “Don’t choke on it.”</p><p>“Aro’s words I take it.” She snapped before she froze with the fork halfway to her mouth.</p><p>Pissing off the head King’s wife was probably the worst thing she could do. Part of her didn’t care and the other part was curious what would happen if she could push their buttons. It was a no-win situation so keeping herself entertained was going to be a priority, at least going just far enough that they didn’t kill her was right up there on the list too.</p><p>Sarcasm was going to get her killed, she just knew it.</p><p>Sulpicia’s grin shocked her, “No gag reflex.” She winked at her.</p><p>She shivered at the thought, “To much information.” Sulpicia laughed and she finished her breakfast before cleaning up the dishes and the pans that the vampire had cooked with before turning to the woman, “So what happens now?”</p><p>Sulpicia frowned, “So eager to start?”</p><p>She grimaced, “If I had my way I would be on the plane with the Cullen’s.” Sulpicia nodded before disappearing.</p><p>She sighed and headed out of the room and into the labyrinth of hallways. She spent an hour lost before coming across a large garage. Her eyes widened at the old Rolls Royce rusted frame sitting on the far side. She frowned as she checked the room, making sure she was alone before she ran towards the car.</p><p>The hood was up, and she ran her hand along the rusty engine, “What did they do to you?” She whined.</p><p>“It was abandoned here,” Aro’s voice echoed around the room and she spun around to face him. “I have been unable to part with it. It was a beautiful car at one time.” He walked slowly towards her with his hands behind his back.</p><p>She cocked her head at him, “You didn’t say which rooms I could go into and the door was open.”</p><p>He nodded with a smile, “Once upon a time I used to rebuild these things.” He ran his pale fingers along the dirty frame, “How time escapes us child.”</p><p>She snorted, “You have enough of it. Why not get back into it?” She turned back to the vehicle.</p><p>Aro eyed her curiously, “Do you like to work on vehicles?”</p><p>She nodded a small smile coming to her face, “It’s the one thing Rosalie and I have in common.”</p><p>He nodded, “How did you get tangled with Carlisle’s coven?”</p><p>She moved around the vehicle to the driver’s door as she spoke calmly, not feeling the fear from yesterday, “I was going to school with them and Edward saved me from being crushed to death by an out-of-control van. May I?” She motioned to the door.</p><p>He nodded at her, a strange look in his red eyes that she refused to read too much into. She pulled on the door and frowned at the rusty latch. Aro appeared beside her in a blink and jerked it open without effort.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, “Show off.”</p><p>He chuckled as he stepped back allowing her to slip inside the old vehicle, “You are a strange human even by our standards child.”</p><p>She shrugged as she took stock of the messy wiring and the broken gearshift, “So I’ve heard. That’s all Edward would say, and Alice.” She frowned down at her lap as the thought of her best friend was painful.</p><p>“What is wrong child?” Aro asked softly.</p><p>His tone creeped her out more than his angry and harsh one and she shivered before shaking her head, “Nothing.” She stepped out of the car, “What do you want with me?”</p><p>He sighed, “What happened with Edward yesterday has intrigued me. I would like to see how far your gift is developed before you are turned.”</p><p>She frowned, “It just happened. I don’t know how, and it’s never happened before.”</p><p>“Hmm,” He tapped his chin with his long skinny finger, “Then we shall try to activate it. Come. I’ll show you the fighting room.”</p><p>She grimaced, “I’m a lover not a fighter.”</p><p>He laughed, high and nasally as he led her from the garage. She took one last longing look at the car before sighing and following her captor. She lost track of how many stairs they climbed and how many turns they took in the endless castle halls. She relaxed slightly as they entered a large room, thin wrestling mats on the floor in the middle of the room in a square. There were weapons of all kinds hanging on the walls, a few vampire’s sparing on the far side of the room near floor length windows.</p><p>She frowned at him, “Windows?”</p><p>He chuckled, “One way. We can see out, but no one can see in plus necro-tempered glass keeps the sun from getting through.”</p><p>She shook her head, “I really need to stop asking.”</p><p>He chuckled as he led her further into the room, “Athenodora?”</p><p>A woman an inch shorter than Aro appeared in front of them. Her platinum blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail was slicked back with hair gel, making her look dangerous yet gorgeous at the same time. Her slim build was the personification of every vampire stereotype. Her muscles moved under her skin, drawing her eyes in, wanting to touch the smooth marble skin. The woman’s beauty was sucking her in unwillingly. She shivered as the woman’s red eyes raked over her body unapologetically before she turned to Aro.</p><p>“What do you want done?” Her voice was on the deeper end, yet it was rough, a warrior’s voice.</p><p>She refused to let her body react to the woman. Her damn gay hormones trying to wiggle free. She clenched her teeth and turned around, moving towards the wall with the ancient weapons as Aro spoke, “She has a gift, and I would like to know what it is and how powerful she is.”</p><p>“She’s human Aro.” Athenodora stated.</p><p>Aro nodded, “Yes and she already has a gift or two, maybe more.”</p><p>Athenodora appeared beside her and she jumped, startled at the sudden appearance, “She’s jumpy.”</p><p>She glared at the vampire, “And you’re irritating.”</p><p>A glare appeared on the woman’s face as red eyes slowly shifted to black, “I can snap you in half with two fingers.”</p><p>She felt her heart pound in her chest as her anger flowed through her body, “Aro could do it with one.” Edward was always telling her she had no sense of self preservation.</p><p>A growl ripped from the woman as a cold hand shot out and wrapped around her neck tightly, “Push me and I have no problem killing you.” The snarl vibrated her chest.</p><p>She smirked at the woman, “I have no problem pushing an arrogant asshole.” She was beginning to believe Edward was finally right about something.</p><p>Athenodora’s growl shook the room as her eyes turned completely black. She jerked her sideways and she flew into the wall, a crack racing up to the ceiling. She landed on the floor as all the weapons landed around her very fragile human body. She coughed and tasted the blood on her tongue as she pushed herself to her feet, refusing to let the vampire win this one.</p><p>Athenodora smirked at her, “You are nothing to me.”</p><p>She nodded, “That’s more than you are to me.”</p><p>Another growl ripped from the woman and she blurred forward angrily. A loud boom echoed around the room as two vampires slammed into Athenodora before she could connect with her. She recognized Felix and Demetri as they held the struggling vampire back.</p><p>Aro was grinning as he walked towards her, “Well this just became even more intriguing. Jane?”</p><p>The shorter girl appeared with a frown, “Yes Lord Aro.”</p><p>“Take the girl to her room. She’s done for today.” Aro grinned as he looked between her and Athenodora, before chuckling happily.</p><p>She couldn’t help but smirk at Athenodora as Felix and Demetri struggled to hold the strong woman. Something about this woman was making her bold, making her want to push her buttons. She wondered just how far she could push the vampire before the woman would break.</p><p>Jane turned to her with a smirk, “Didn’t think you had it in you.”</p><p>She shrugged as the vampire’s disappeared and she was left alone with Jane, “I’m an idiot.”</p><p>Jane laughed, “Yes you are.”</p><p>She chuckled as she leaned on the shorter girl, her ribs protesting with every step as they made their way towards her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p><p>I do not own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She fell back on her sofa with a groan of pain as she held her right side. Jane disappeared the moment she had entered her room and she had barely managed to close the door before hobbling to the sofa to collapse tiredly. Her body ached and she was still running on adrenaline from her encounter with Athenodora. The woman confused her but also lit a flame of anger throughout her entire body.</p><p>The door opened quickly and Sulpicia appeared beside her growling angrily, “Jane, get some ice.”</p><p>She frowned up at the woman, “Do vampires not know how to knock or is it just customary to burst into a room unannounced?”</p><p>Sulpicia glared down at her, “What happened?”</p><p>Jane appeared with a large Ziploc baggy full of ice, “Athenodora threw her into a wall.” A grin spread across the creepy girl’s face.</p><p>Sulpicia sighed, “I’ll speak to Aro.”</p><p>She sat up too quickly and hissed in pain, “No. It’s fine. I can take whatever that Warrior Goddess can throw at me.”</p><p>Jane snorted before covering her mouth quickly, “I’ll go get some human medical supplies.” The girl disappeared.</p><p>Sulpicia sat beside her, a small smile on her face, and pressed the bag of ice against her injured side, “Jane doesn’t usually laugh. She’s from a time where women were prim and proper.”</p><p>“Oh, so that’s what that stick up her ass is, I was wondering.” She sighed as she leaned back into the soft cushions.</p><p>Sulpicia chuckled, “I’ll get a doctor for you.”</p><p>She frowned at the woman, “Doctor?”</p><p>Sulpicia nodded, “Most of the vampire’s around here have pets, blood bags if you will. We have a doctor on hand just in case. She replaced Carlisle when he left us.”</p><p>She sighed, “Never ceases to amaze me.”</p><p>Sulpicia disappeared and she carefully stretched out on the sofa, willing her body to relax. The ice felt good on her side and she closed her eyes willing sleep to come.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she was out, but she felt someone shaking her awake and she groaned at the pain surged back into her consciousness. Sulpicia smiled apologetically at her, “Let the doctor take a look.”</p><p>A short woman with curly blonde hair leaned over her, red eyes darting over her body, a grin appearing, “This is the human that Athenodora threw into a wall?”</p><p>She grimaced as the woman removed the ice and placed her cold hand on her ribs, pressing down, “Technically the vampire slung me into the wall, she didn’t throw me.”</p><p>“Corin, is she going to be alright?” Sulpicia asked worriedly.</p><p>The woman nodded, running her hands over her breast, pausing on her nipple, “She’ll be fine, but I’ll have to wrap her up.”</p><p>She shook her head as she sat up quickly, “Shower first.”</p><p>Corin grinned suddenly, “You’ll need help since you won’t be able to raise your arms above your head.”</p><p>She felt her heart begin to beat erratically, the nervousness coiling into her chest, squeezing it painfully. She looked between Sulpicia and Corin for a minute before shaking her head, “No way.”</p><p>Corin’s grin widened slightly ignoring her words, “I’m sure you have a hot body under those loose clothes.”</p><p>She stood quickly ignoring the pull of her ribs before moving around the sofa, “What time is it?”</p><p>Sulpicia frowned, “It’s only one in the afternoon.”</p><p>“Is there a place I can get some new clothes?” She glared at Corin as the woman worked her way towards her slowly.</p><p>Sulpicia nodded, “Yes but you’ll have to go out into the village for the shops. The best one is three blocks down from here. Demetri will accompany you.”</p><p>She grimaced as Corin pressed her body against hers, “Why Demetri?”</p><p>Corin wrapped her arms around her, pulling her tight against her body, “Demetri is a good fighter.”</p><p>She struggled against the vampire’s hands while looking at Sulpicia pleadingly, “Yes but he creeps me out.” She finally pushed away from the woman and hurried out of the room, “Demetri shopping trip!” She shouted as she sprinted down the hallway ignoring the pain in her ribs.</p><p>Demetri met her at the elevator and grinned at her, “I know the perfect place to get clothes for you.”</p><p>.</p><p>An hour later she stood in front of a mirror and frowned at Demetri, the vampire standing behind her nodding his head happily, “This is perfect.”</p><p>She frowned as she took in the outfit that Demetri had forced her to try on. She quickly pulled on the new linen tunic that was open in a V-neck down the center of her chest, stopping at the tops of her breasts. It stopped mid-thigh with long sleeves, and it was tighter than anything she usually wore, but it showed her defined muscles nicely. A pair of black pants made of smooth cotton had a gentle taper that followed the natural shape of her legs, although a little loose on her. The front was a lace-up style with wide belt loops. She found a pair of boots that laced along the side and came up passed her ankle. The laces at the top weren’t tied and hung loosely.</p><p>She glared at him in the mirror, “I look like a medieval hooker.”</p><p>Demetri snorted, “Only if you had a corset, heels and nothing else.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him, “And you would know how?”</p><p>His smirked, “Too much mead and a human with curves in all the right places.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Satyr. I have no money.”</p><p>He laughed, “Sulpicia called ahead. You are getting a few different colors of all that.” He twirled his finger at her.</p><p>She groaned, “Do I have to?”</p><p>He began pulling clothes off the shelves and draping it over his arm, “You know I joined the Volturi because of my tracking ability.”</p><p>She felt the involuntary shiver, “Tracking?”</p><p>He nodded with a grin, “I’m the best tracker alive.”</p><p>She felt her body shiver uncontrollably as James’ face entered her mind. This was not something she expected, to encounter yet another tracker. It wasn’t enough to have her surrounded by vampires but to have a vampire with the same damn gift as him. She shook her head, no she couldn’t let herself go there.</p><p>Demetri frowned at her, “Are you alright little human?”</p><p>She nodded, her body feeling cold, “Are we done?” She asked quietly.</p><p>He frowned at her sudden change in attitude but nodded silently. They left the shop, Demetri carrying the bags and hurried back to the castle. She shut herself in her room for the rest of the day, unable to process what she was feeling. Would Demetri be just like James? She knew the answer would be yes if the Volturi ever ordered him to but was that the same as James?</p><p>Vampires were killers, she knew this. Edward had killed a lot of people in his early years and even Jasper had killed plenty of humans. It was in their nature and she couldn’t hold it against them, but James had changed her thoughts. She truly believed he didn’t have a soul, but she didn’t think that about the others.</p><p>She stood on the balcony as the sun rose above the castle, James’ voice playing through her mind like a broken record. He knew that she was weak even for a human. She had taken his torture, but it didn’t change the fact that she couldn’t fight back against his strength. She couldn’t bring herself to admit that she was weak, to call out to Edward to save her. It left a nasty taste in her mouth even at the time.</p><p>Maybe if she had done what he wanted she wouldn’t have gone through all that she did. Edward wouldn’t have tricked her, and James wouldn’t have gotten her to meet him at the ballet studio. James was right she was nothing but a stupid human. She had willingly walked right into his trap just as she had willingly walked into the throne room with the Cullen’s.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She slipped out of her room into the silent hall and made her way back towards the large garage she had found. She was shocked when she found a few new additions. Along the wall near the vehicle was a marble workbench, go figure, and two large standing toolboxes, that when she looked inside, were filled with tons of tools. She grinned widely as she rolled the sleeves up on her new shirt that Demetri had made her get and got to work.</p><p>She lost herself to the vehicle, focusing on each part of the rusted engine that needed to come apart. She felt happy as she worked, not thinking about vampires or death. She let her mind go blank as she took apart the machine beneath her hands. She lost track of time as she worked, lost her predicament and location to the deepest recess of her mind.</p><p>“There you are!”</p><p>The sudden shout had her startling, her head smacking into the raised hood. She cursed under her breath as she rubbed her head, glaring at the grinning vampire, “What the fuck Satyr?”</p><p>Demetri burst into laughter, blurring to the garage door, “Found her. Let him know.” He blurred back to her, “We have been looking for you all over the castle.”</p><p>She continued to rub the painful spot on her head, “Been right here the whole time.”</p><p>She threw the wrench on the workbench in anger. Parts from the car’s engine were spread across the marble workbench which attested to just how long she had been there. She knew she would lose hours at a time working with Rosalie in her garage and at times would find the blonde sitting on a chair with her feet propped up, just watching and grinning at her. It had confused her, but it felt good, calming and comforting knowing that Rosalie was watching over her.</p><p>She missed it as she watched Demetri peer into the vehicle, “Why are you doing this? There are so many better things to do.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and froze, a smile appearing on her face. She had seen Rosalie doing the same thing to Emmett when he would ask the same thing. She didn’t realize just how much time she had been spending with the blonde until now. As she thought about it, she had been glued to the woman’s hip since that night with James.</p><p>She shrugged, “I enjoy it.” She returned to the toolbox before moving back to the vehicle, “It calms me. Helps me clear my mind, sometimes just going blank completely.”</p><p>Demetri frowned as he stepped back, lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>“Human!” Aro blurred into the room, “Don’t ever do that again.”</p><p>Sulpicia appeared beside her husband, “We thought you had been killed or kidnapped.”</p><p>She glanced up at them from under the hood, “In a castle, surrounded by vampires, who would ever think…” she shook her head.</p><p>Aro snorted a laugh until Sulpicia leveled a glare at him and he quickly turned a frown back at her, “At least leave word with someone about where you’ll be from now on.”</p><p>She had the oddest impression that he sounded like a father but quickly dismissed the idea. He was a vampire and an evil one at that. Why would he ever care about her safety? It didn’t make sense.</p><p>She sighed, “Can we put this off for another day. My ribs are killing me.”</p><p>Sulpicia moved towards her as she stood straight, with a little effort. “How do they feel?”</p><p>She shrugged, “Painful but better than yesterday.”</p><p>“Maybe Corin should-“</p><p>She gasped, “No they’ll be fine tomorrow. Please no more Corin.”</p><p>Demetri and Aro laughed. Demetri blurred to her side, “Let me guess the Doc has a sweet tooth for you?”</p><p>She grimaced at him, “Kill me first, I beg you.”</p><p>He chuckled and shoulder bumped her, “Deal. I’ve seen what she does to her lovers.”</p><p>She shivered as Sulpicia shook her head and moved back to Aro’s side, “Enough you two. Aro let her have the rest of the day in here, she’s been in here most of the day anyway.”</p><p>He smiled as he kissed her cheek, “Of course my dear. You are free to stay in here human.” He shook his head and muttered, “I have a feeling we’ll need to build her room in here at some point, or at least a bed.”</p><p>She grinned widely, “I could live with that.”</p><p>He groaned as Sulpicia laughed and it was the first time she could see just how young Aro really was. No more than twenty-five at the time he had been turned but all his years and experience had aged him. The horrors he must have seen in the thousands of years he’s been around, the things he must have done in his existence. She could see the depth of emotions in his eyes as he smiled at his mate, his wife.</p><p>She felt the coil of sympathy in her chest as she watched him, truly seeing him for the first time. He was inquisitive, much like Carlisle, but his wasn’t just in scientific standpoints. He was a man of power and control, a control that he needed to protect. The laws were clear and put into place for the safety of the vampire race and as much as she didn’t agree with some of them, she was beginning to see the necessity of them.</p><p>Law and order weren’t just for humans. It helped protect not only the human population but the vampire as a species. Affecting one habitat could affect the other in drastic ways. It’s how the animal kingdom worked and whether humans wanted to believe it or not they were part of the animal kingdom, the bottom of the food chain.</p><p>She sighed as she frowned. She hated the idea of sympathizing with the man holding her against her will, but she was. She may not want to be there but at least she understood why she was here. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time, but she couldn’t forgive Edward for putting her in the position that her gift had presented itself. Saving Jane hadn’t been what she intended but she knew she wouldn’t do it for Edward, and she was the only other option in the situation.</p><p>Sulpicia frowned at her, “Are you alright dear?”</p><p>She nodded as she turned away from them, “Fine. May I get back to work?”</p><p>Aro nodded, “How’s it coming?” He moved towards the workbench and looked over the parts, “Most of these will need to be replaced.”</p><p>She nodded as she followed him, “Yes sir.”</p><p>They quickly fell into conversation discussing car parts and she noticed Sulpicia and Demetri grinning at them as they listened intently. She shook it off as she and Aro moved to the car and excitement took over. She didn’t know that Aro had so much knowledge about the machine they were currently bent over but it was refreshing, forgetting for a while that he was a deadly vampire.</p><p>An hour later Aro was making plans to have a couple lifts installed so it would be safer for her to work under the cars, but it would take a week to get even one installed. She was willing to wait since she knew she was probably going to be there for the entire summer. She wasn’t sure why she was beginning to feel like she didn’t mind it. She would whenever the experimenting began again but for now, she enjoyed the thought of being able to work on the once beautiful vehicle that sat before her.</p><p>She felt a tingling sensation on the back of her neck as a cool breeze shifted the room. She knew who had just entered the room, but she didn’t want to acknowledge her. Her quickened heartbeat betrayed her, but she shook it off and continued working.</p><p>“You asked for me Lord Aro.” Athenodora said stoically.</p><p>Aro turned to her, “Yes. Sulpicia and I are due in court and the human has given us enough run around for today. Be so kind to stay with her.”</p><p>Athenodora grimaced, “What about Demetri or Jane?”</p><p>Aro’s body tensed and the danger rolled from him, causing a coil of fear to slither into her stomach. She could feel the tingling sensation warning her to run. She frowned but ignored it. Instead, she moved towards the workbench and focused on the part that was in her hands.</p><p>“They’ll be with us.” Aro said coldly.</p><p>Athenodora glared at him but nodded once.</p><p>Aro turned to her, “We’ll be back soon human and please consider giving us your name. Calling you human is getting annoying.”</p><p>She chuckled as she watched the vampires leave, hearing the argument break out when they were in the hallway. She ignored it and began to hum, ignoring the possible war that could be breaking out in a blur. She wasn’t keen on having Athenodora around anymore than the vampire wanted to be around her but Aro was the one calling the shots.</p><p>Jane appeared across the vehicle from her, “While they’re arguing, you should come with me.”</p><p>She frowned at the evil blonde girl, her smile making her look creepy instead of nice, “Why?”</p><p>“Demetri likes you, so I thought I’d find out why. Come or don’t, I could care less.” Jane spun on her heel.</p><p>She grabbed a rag to wipe her hands on and followed the girl from the room, seeing Aro and Athenodora at each other’s throats at the opposite end of the hallway, arguing. She shook her head and followed Jane around the castle and out to the courtyard below her room’s balcony.</p><p>Demetri grinned at her and held a bottle with a black label up to her, “Drink?”</p><p>She chuckled, “You come out here to drink?” She took the whiskey bottle from him and took a gulp, closing her eyes against the burn in her throat.</p><p>Demetri nodded, “We have court today, but it should only be for an hour. Then we’ll join you back out here.”</p><p>She held the bottle tighter, “I think this is exactly what I need. Have fun.”</p><p>Jane watched them intently and Demetri shook his head at her, “Don’t mind Jane, she’s a tight ass.”</p><p>Jane glared at him. Demetri’s face contorted in pain and his muscles tightened, his body seizing. He hit his knees as a cry of pain slipped from his lips and she gripped his shoulder before turning her anger on Jane. She felt the anger rise in her chest at the threat from the woman. She couldn’t control it as it seeped into every pore, every cell, every fiber of her being. She felt the invisible band around her mind jerk away from her body and Jane flew backwards through the air before slamming into the wall across the courtyard.</p><p>She could feel the barrier stretching, see the shimmering blue light, as it followed the girl. Another rubbery barrier stretched from her mind, this one more solid than the last, and shimmering with a red tint, encompassing Demetri’s tense body. Demetri let out the deep breath he had been holding as the pain disappeared and he looked up at her with wide eyes.</p><p>“You…Did that?” He stood watching her closely.</p><p>She watched the shimmering blue lit barrier return to her body, feeling a slight force hit her chest. The red tinted barrier molded itself to Demetri’s body, hugging every inch of his pale hard skin. She frowned as she watched it, searching for something before it melted to the stone ground and returned to her feet. It coated her legs before it seeped back into its original source, a sudden sharp pain in her mind causing her to gasp in shock.</p><p>Demetri frowned as Jane blurred to her feet with wide excited eyes, “Aro will want to know about this.”</p><p>She felt the trickle of blood begin to run from her nose and she backed away from the vampire’s, “Go. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Demetri’s black eyes followed the drop of blood, but Jane gripped his wrist, “Let’s go.”</p><p>They disappeared in a blur and she took another gulp of the whiskey. Her head was throbbing painfully at the sharp pain and she sighed heavily as she took a seat on the bench, the blood still coming from her nose. She used the rag in her hand to wipe it away, but it kept coming.</p><p>She sighed as her head beat in time with her heart and she had to wonder if using these gifts could kill her while she was human. She didn’t want to think about that. She had faced her own death too much recently and she had survived. She’d like to keep it that way for as long as she could.</p><p>“You’re hurt.” Athenodora’s voice said from behind her.</p><p>She shrugged and took a drink before holding the bottle up, “Drink?”</p><p>Athenodora appeared in front of her, her eyes widening at the blood on her face, “Where did you get the whiskey?”</p><p>She refused to look up at her and instead focused on the fountain in front of her, “I willed it in.”</p><p>A glare appeared on the woman’s face, “Drinking while bleeding is a bad idea.”</p><p>She shook her head and pushed herself to her feet. She was tired of people telling her what to do, “Bite me.” She snapped at the vampire before taking another drink.</p><p>Athenodora cocked her head at her, “Tempting, but obviously you have somethings to work through.”</p><p>She felt the pain and anger tighten in her chest, constricting her heart. She still couldn’t understand why things had changed so much after James. She had hoped this place might give her some answers but all it did was give her more questions. Athenodora wasn’t helping anything either, the damn vampire was good at pushing her fucking buttons.</p><p>Just like James. He had pushed and pushed, not giving her a moment’s rest as he tortured her relentlessly. She didn’t want to give in to him, refused to give into his demands. James knew the confusion she had about Edward and even called it out to the empty studio. He laid her fears bare right there in the small mirror filled room and forced her to face what she had been ignoring since moving to Forks.</p><p>But Athenodora was different, she wanted to give in. She looked at her and wanted to give the damn woman whatever she wanted, and she didn’t even know her. The one other time they had met she was thrown into a wall. Now Athenodora knew that she was trying to deal with things and was calling her out on it, right here in this damn courtyard. She didn’t want to face anything while being held prisoner by more vampires.</p><p>“What is it about you fucking vampires that you have to invade privacy?” She asked angrily.</p><p>Athenodora frowned as she spoke, “Not invading privacy, just an observation.”</p><p>She felt her body move without thinking, throwing the bottle as hard as she could into the wall, “Fuck your observations. Fuck Carlisle’s observations. Observations don’t mean anything when you’re so focused on them that you can’t see the truth standing right in front of you.”</p><p>She spun and headed back inside, her head hurting even more. Why did vampires have to be so damn scientific? Wasn’t it possible that somethings just couldn’t be explained? That maybe, <em>just fucking maybe</em>, some things weren’t meant to be explained. That some things were best left unexplained and unobserved, left to wither and die without being poked and prodded.</p><p>Was she the only one that could see that?</p><p>She shook her head as she entered the comfort of her room and stoked the fire, adding another log. She wanted to go home, or at the very least be left alone. She wasn’t in the mood to be around anyone. Her head was making her nauseous and sleep was the only thing that sounded good.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She spent the week in her room, ignoring Sulpicia as she came and went. The basis of checking on her but she wouldn’t respond. She could see the worry in the woman’s face, but she ignored it, after all she was just a human that had a gift that Aro wanted to explore. If they wanted to torture her then let them do it and be done as quick as possible. Instead, she was left alone, food being delivered once a day.</p><p>She put everything away so it wouldn’t spoil but she didn’t eat. Her mind-numbing headache kept her from eating for the first few days but after she just wasn’t hungry. She missed Rosalie and Emmett, missed Forks and what used to be her normal life. Spending time with the Cullen’s, ignoring Edward, working on cars with Rosalie.</p><p>She wanted to go back to when she first arrived in Forks, do things slightly differently. Befriend Edward but not push so much about finding out his secret. It would make things so much easier, so simple to just ignore their cold bodies. Ignore their strength and speed.</p><p>Then that would be lying wouldn’t it?</p><p>She sat on her sofa staring into the fire as the doors opened and Aro entered her room. This was a first since Aro hadn’t come to visit her before. Sulpicia was right beside him as he tossed a cell phone at her, “You have half an hour to talk to whomever you wish.”</p><p>She stared at the phone with a frown. The only person she wanted to talk to was Rosalie. She was the one that she had been turning to since James and she was the one that she knew wouldn’t lie to her when questioned. She dialed her number from memory and smiled when the blonde’s voice filled her head, forcing her to close her eyes in comfort.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Rosalie it’s me.” She heard the door shut and glanced up to find herself alone in her room.</p><p>“Bella! Are you alright? Have they hurt you?” Rosalie’s worry was clear as her voice rose an octave as she spoke.</p><p>She chuckled, “I’m fine Rosalie. I’m just…” How could she explain what she was feeling when she wasn’t even sure what she was feeling?</p><p>“Bella?” Rosalie asked quickly.</p><p>“Sorry. I don’t know what I’m feeling Rosalie. My head has been killing me for the past few days and I’m struggling with everything.”</p><p>There was a deep breath from the blonde as she collected herself then, “Tell me about it.”</p><p>She told her everything, from the moment they were separated in the throne room up to Aro telling her to call. She didn’t leave anything out and except for a few basic questions Rosalie only listened to her speak. She told her about the strange feelings she’d been having and how Demetri and Jane seemed to make it ease slightly as they joked with her, but that she felt guilty about hurting the girl.</p><p>When she was done, she frowned into the fire and couldn’t help but ask, “Am I crazy?”</p><p>Rosalie scoffed, “You were thrust into this world without a choice. Personally, I think you’ve handled it well, all things considered.”</p><p>“Then what’s wrong with me?” She sighed.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong with you sweetie. You are still processing everything, even the things you don’t want to face. It will take time and you being where you are isn’t going to help, it’s only going to add to it. Are they hurting you?” Rosalie asked, her voice soft and comforting.</p><p>“No.” It wasn’t a complete lie. “I just wasn’t expecting some of the reactions I’ve been getting from some of the guard. Corin on the other hand is…” She wasn’t sure how to finish that thought.</p><p>Rosalie chuckled, “Yes Corin can be handful, pushy, downright hellish in certain situations.” There was a pause and then Rosalie sighed, “On second thought try to stay away from her.”</p><p>She laughed, “She’s the doctor Rosie.”</p><p>She heard a slight gasp, but it was quickly hidden as Emmett’s voice filled her ear, “Bella Bear don’t forget to work out. It will help ease the tension in your body and it will keep your strength up.”</p><p>She smiled as she closed her eyes, seeing his smiling face and the boyish dimples, “I will. I’ll find someplace I can run.”</p><p>“There’s a large garden towards the back of the castle. It’s large and has a hedge maze in the middle. A few laps around that will equal our five-mile run.”</p><p>She chuckled, “Yes because I definitely don’t want to miss running.” His booming laughter filled her heart with longing, to be there with them. “I miss you Emmett.”</p><p>“I miss you too Bella. Rosalie will kill me if I don’t give the phone back. I speak to you again soon.”</p><p>She chuckled as Rosalie’s voice came back to her, “I swear, I love him but there are times I want to hit him too.”</p><p>“I miss you.” She frowned as she opened her eyes, the fire causing shadows to dance wildly around the dark room.</p><p>“I miss you too Bella. We’ll get through this, but I want you to be very careful. Aro is known for collecting powerful gifts and I don’t want you in harm’s way.” Rosalie said firmly, more worry in her voice than before.</p><p>The door opened, Aro and Sulpicia reentering the room and she sighed, “I have to go. I’ll call you again Rosie.”</p><p>“You better, be safe.”</p><p>She heard the call disconnect and the pain in her chest returned, a little less this time now that she had gotten some things off her chest. She threw the phone to Aro and watched him catch it easily. She spotted the shared glance between him and Sulpicia but shook her head. She didn’t want to know what they were thinking.</p><p>If she was being honest with herself, she didn’t even care about the gifts that she had. She could easily ignore them until they were forced out of her again. She knew Rosalie was right, she had been thrust into this world of supernatural and her mind hadn’t really had time to process everything.</p><p>Things just kept moving so fast and now that she was stuck in Volterra she actually had time for everything to catch up to her slowly and the first thing that came to mind wasn’t the fact that vampires exist but the van. Tyler’s van barreling at her as it slid across the patch of ice in the parking lot.</p><p>She hadn’t led an overly exciting life, and there was no life flashing before her eye’s moment. There was only the van coming directly at her and the understanding that she was going to die. She wouldn’t get the chance to say goodbye to Charlie, no chance to see how her life was going to turn out. She had made the decision in that split second that she was okay with it.</p><p>She had been okay with dying that way.</p><p>Her heart beat rapidly, trying to force its way out of her chest. She had come to terms so easily with her death and that was terrifying. She had been willing to die, even if she could save herself, she wouldn’t have done it. She stared into the flames as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.</p><p>She seriously needed to sort out her priorities during this incarceration.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bright and early the next morning she slipped down to the garage, after a nice hot shower, and began working on the car. She was in the new clothes that Demetri insisted that she buy, and she had to admit they were comfortable, even if they were a little tight. She had spent most of the night diving deeply into why the hell she accepted death so readily and had concluded that, her life sucked and she had spent most of it alone. That was the only thing she could come up with.</p><p>She wasn’t sure what time it was when Aro blurred into the room, “Ah, human there you are. How are you feeling today?”</p><p>She glanced up at her, pausing what she was doing, “I’m trapped in a castle with vampires. That’s pretty much a feeling now.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Yes but I was speaking of the not leaving your room for the past week.”</p><p>She frowned and turned back to the car, “I was…” she couldn’t find the words to explain without having to say more than she wanted to.</p><p>Aro studied her for a moment then changed the subject, which she was grateful for, “You’ll be working with Athenodora today. She’s waiting for you in the training room. Come.”</p><p>She sighed and sat the tools on the workbench before grabbing a rag to wipe her hands on as they walked. They walked in silence for a few minutes and it was shocking that she didn’t feel uncomfortable with the deadly vampire. In a way it was a peaceful silence, comfortable even. It creeped her out slightly.</p><p>Finally, he spoke, “Jane and Demetri told me of your defense of Demetri. Jane has a bit of a temper and Demetri knows how to push the girl too far.”</p><p>She snorted, “Yeah I’m getting that.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Yes well, she doesn’t mean to lose control, but she was only fourteen when she was turned.”</p><p>She frowned, trying to imagine encountering vampires at that age and then being turned. She shook her head to clear the image from her mind, that was too much for her right now.</p><p>She followed Aro into the training room and found Athenodora standing at the window, her hands clasped behind her back. The picture of a warrior waiting for her orders. Her body was strong, and she couldn’t stop her eyes from running up and down the woman’s tall form. She knew as a human she was weak, and frail compared to vampires but as she studied the woman, she felt the weakest she ever has.</p><p>She didn’t even feel this weak when she had faced James.</p><p>Athenodora turned from the window and froze, her eyes widening on her. The red quickly faded as they ran from her feet to her face and the tingling sensation on the back of her neck turned to a tickling hum that ran down her spine in excitement. It was odd that the woman was looking at her like she was something to eat, but her teenage hormonal body was enjoying it. Drinking it in to fuel her already stubborn muscles that twitched at the thought of the woman finding her attractive.</p><p>“I’ll leave you two be,” Aro grinned wickedly.</p><p>She frowned at him as she realized he knew something that she didn’t, and she was suddenly uncomfortable being left alone with the woman in front of her. He nodded to her once and disappeared in a burst of cold air. Athenodora hadn’t moved from her spot and her eyes were still black.</p><p>She moved towards the weapons on the wall, the same wall she had cracked with her body. The wall looked brand new and the weapons were back in place as if nothing had happened to them. She wondered if that kind of thing was a usual occurrence around the castle with so many over emotional vampires around.</p><p>“We’ll begin with your strength test.” Athenodora said.</p><p>She turned back to the woman, who now stood on the mats, “What’s that going to prove? We all know as a human I’m weaker than you.”</p><p>The woman frowned and pointed to the mats in front of her, “Human bodies are complicated structures. Some are strong some are weak.”</p><p>She walked towards the woman, excitement causing her heart to race, “As you clearly demonstrated last week, I’m on the weak side.”</p><p>The vampire shook her head, “You were able to stand after a vampire threw you into the wall. Strong.”</p><p>A flutter of emotion crossed the woman’s face, but she couldn’t read it before it was gone. She shrugged, “What do I have to do?”</p><p>A slow grin pulled at the corner of the woman’s face, “Fight.”</p><p>She barely had time to react as the vampire’s left fist flew at her. She raised her arm to block and winced slightly at the reverberating pain that seemed to shake her bones. A right followed and she raised her opposite arm for the block. One turned into a flurry and she soon found herself scrambling to block the punches and kicks that came at her, all different speeds and directions.</p><p>She was so focused on blocking a particularly strong and fast kick that she missed the backhand as the woman spun around. She flew backwards and landed on the floor, staring up at the ceiling her breathing heavy. The vampire was on top of her instantly, straddling her hips. She caught the woman’s wrists in her hands as she tried to grab her. She stared wide eyed at the black eyes that were focused on her neck.</p><p>She felt a surge in her body and knew the shield was reacting to the fear inside of her. She shoved as hard as she could and managed to flip them, Athenodora landing on her back. She was firmly between the woman’s legs as they struggled, one in a blood lust and one trying to stay alive.</p><p>A growl rolled from the woman below her and she was suddenly on her back again in a blur of movement. Athenodora wrenched her hands free and gripped her chin firmly, pinning her head to the side and exposing her neck to her. She lowered her mouth to the bare skin and ran her nose along the sensitive flesh. The woman’s other hand pinning her wrists above her head tightly.</p><p>She began to shift again but Athenodora’s lips were right against her ear, “Don’t move. I can’t control it if you keep fighting.”</p><p>She froze as the cool breath stirred something inside of her. It wasn’t just arousal that the sweet scent of fresh rain, vanilla and roses, elicited in her body. It was deeper, something primal was being awoken and it wanted more. It wanted to be let free of its long slumber.</p><p>A small gasped escaped Athenodora’s lips as the woman pulled back to stare at her, “This can’t be.”</p><p>She felt the surge of fear and anger in her chest and she shoved the woman as hard as she could, the light shimmering blue barrier shooting out from her hands, sending Athenodora across the room violently. She pushed herself to her feet and ran from the room, sprinting down the hallway before jumping up onto the banister to slide down the staircase. She landed in a run and made her way towards the back of the castle, where Emmett said there was a large garden.</p><p>The garden was actually larger than Emmett made it seem and she sprinted down the length of it. She could feel the burn in her legs, in her lungs as they worked harder than they had in the last week. When she came to the tall stone wall that surrounded the castle property she finally stopped, gasping for air.</p><p>She turned to face the way she had come and leaned back against the stone. Letting the cold of it seep into her body, her bones aching against the cold intrusion. She slid down to the dirt as the tears filled her eyes. It was one thing to lose control of her body’s reactions, it was a completely different thing to lose control of her soul.</p><p>Her soul wanted more of the woman, wanted to reach out to her and take her. Claim her as her own. The primal need to have that woman, that vampire, closer had been overwhelming and unwelcomed. No human was supposed to feel their soul, not supposed to be able identify it with such perfect clarity. The soul was just supposed to exist, not come alive and force it’s will upon the host.</p><p>That’s all bodies were supposed to be, was the host for the primal force that made up everything about creatures.</p><p>She could feel her heartbeat as she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly. She rested her chin on her knee as she stared at the gravel pathway, not wanting to ever feel that strong force again. That force was unforgiving, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to fight it if it were to awaken again.</p><p>And she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p><p>I do not own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she had spent outside in the large garden. Once she was able to move again, she followed the wall around the area. It was larger than Emmett had claimed it to be, but it was peaceful. Ponds full of fish, budding flowers, a few large trees for shade. It was the epitome of beauty.</p><p>She sat near one of the ponds in the far corner of the garden, hidden from the rest of the area trying to clear her mind. She was tired of feeling. Tired of trying to understand the feelings that were welling up inside of her. In a way she wanted to go back to being numb, that was easier than this. Easier to not feel anything.</p><p>She watched a fish swim to the edge of the pond near her before darting away quickly. The tingle on the back of neck alerted her to the sudden presence behind her, but she didn’t recognize the feeling. Over the last week she was getting better at distinguishing the different vampire’s presences, this one was new.</p><p>“Vampire’s really don’t know the concept of privacy.” She muttered.</p><p>The answering laugh was bright, a deeper tone than Alice’s bells, “We can hear, smell, and see with perfection so privacy is a lost art among our kind.”</p><p>She smirked at the familiar woman’s voice, “You must be Aro’s sister.”</p><p>A cool breeze fluttered around her as the vampire sat cross legged beside her in the grass, “Didyme. And you are?”</p><p>She shook her head and turned to look at the woman. Her brunette hair hung in ringlets around her face, her bright red eyes watching her with a guarded excitement. Her rounded chin, nose that matched Aro’s pointed one, and soft cheeks made her look like a child still.</p><p>“Aro send you out here to get that information?” She asked curiously.</p><p>Didyme chuckled, “No. Actually I came out here to check on the vegetables that I’ve been growing for you, but the others are looking for you.”</p><p>She turned her body towards her, “You’re growing all that? For me?”</p><p>Didyme nodded, “Most of the blood bags here don’t last for but a few months. You however, well Aro has strict orders that you are not to be harmed.”</p><p>She snorted, “Except by Athenodora.”</p><p>Didyme smiled slyly, “She wouldn’t really hurt you, you know.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Yeah right.”</p><p>Didyme frowned at her but stayed silent.</p><p>As they sat in each other’s company she couldn’t help but notice how peaceful it felt. She didn’t feel the usual uncomfortableness by being near a vampire that she didn’t know. She didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with talk, small or other either.</p><p>Didyme sighed, “They are worried about you.”</p><p>She frowned at her, “Who?”</p><p>“Aro and Sulpicia.” Didyme grinned at her, “They have taken a liking to you. Sulpicia especially.”</p><p>She felt a fearful chill run down her spine, “What do they want with me? What do any of you want with me?”</p><p>Didyme shrugged, “I want nothing from you. My mate Marcus, he’s intrigued by your calmness while dealing with creatures that could kill you in the blink of an eye. Caius…” She grimaced, “Caius is Caius. I would stay away from him if I were you. He has no problems disobeying Aro’s orders.”</p><p>She nodded, “Threat received and taken seriously.”</p><p>Didyme chuckled, “Aro said you were funny.”</p><p>“Like Aro would know funny if it jumped up and bit him in the ass.” She shook her head as Didyme laughed, and it warmed her body.</p><p>“You should get back to the castle, Athenodora is going to start tearing the place apart soon.”</p><p>She shivered as she remembered the feeling in her chest when the vampire had pinned her to the floor. The fear coiled tightly in her stomach as she stared into the pond again.</p><p>Didyme cocked her head at her, “Athenodora has changed in the last week.”</p><p>Her head snapped up to look at the woman beside her, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“She’s normally one to hold her emotions in. She’s a warrior from the old lands and showing emotion is a sign of weakness for her. Lately however, everyone has noticed that she has been losing control.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Great so Aro has me working with a vampire that is losing control. Is he hoping that she’ll snap and kill me then?”</p><p>Didyme’s eyes widened, “No, of course not. None of us have ever seen Athenodora like this before and…” the woman frowned, hesitating in what to say, “It’s interesting is all.”</p><p>She watched the sideways glance of the woman’s eyes and she knew the vampire was lying to her, “You’re lying.”</p><p>Didyme glanced at her in shock, “What?”</p><p>She pushed herself to her feet, “You’re lying to me. It’s not interesting. I saw that same knowing look in Aro’s eyes, so I know you’re lying too.”</p><p>Didyme blurred to her feet, “You are very observant.”</p><p>She backed away from the woman, “What aren’t you telling me?”</p><p>The woman frowned as her voice became almost pleading, “I swear it’s nothing bad. Please you must understand this is delicate. It doesn’t happen but once every few centuries and it’s incredibly special and strong when it does.”</p><p>“When what does?” She snapped her anger growing, trying to break free.</p><p>Didyme shook her head, “It isn’t my place and I’ve said too much already. Please just trust Athenodora.”</p><p>She shook her head, “The only ones I trust are Rosalie and Emmett.”</p><p>She hurried away from the woman ignoring the voice calling out for the human to come back. She pushed into a run and ran through the garden again, secretly enjoying the feeling. She would never tell Emmett that because he would want to increase it to ten miles or more at a time. She entered the silent castle and hurried to her room, praying no one saw or smelled her.</p><p>She slipped into her room and closed the door quickly before turning to the kitchen. She jumped a foot in the air with a shriek and placed her hand over her chest, her heart trying to break her ribcage.</p><p>“Privacy! Look it up.” She snapped at the woman.</p><p>Sulpicia leveled a murderous glare at her, “Where have you been?”</p><p>She frowned as she slowly crossed the room, “Garden.”</p><p>“We’ve been looking for you all afternoon.” Sulpicia pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator and tossed it at her.</p><p>She caught it as she entered the bathroom with a roll of her eyes, “Castle full of vampires and they can’t find one little human girl.”</p><p>After an hour-long shower, she stepped into her sweats and muscle shirt before exiting the bathroom. The smell of cooking food made her stomach growl wildly and she moved to the island counter. Sulpicia and Aro were speaking so quietly and quickly that she couldn’t make out what they were saying.</p><p>She grimaced, “Out there you can use your vampire speak but in here talk normally.”</p><p>Aro turned his frown to her, “Athenodora is sorry for attacking you this morning.”</p><p>She shook her head as Sulpicia sat a plate of food in front of her, “It’s what vampires do. I don’t fault her for her natural instincts.”</p><p>She ate the food quickly and smiled when Sulpicia filled the plate for a second time.</p><p>Aro shook his head, “Tomorrow morning we have court, and I would like for you to be there.”</p><p>She froze with the fork halfway to her mouth, “Why?”</p><p>“I’m curious about your talk with Didyme earlier and I would like to test my theory.” Aro said as he watched her closely.</p><p>She shrugged, “Am I on the menu? I’d like a heads up to at least write a goodbye note to Rosalie.”</p><p>A growl ripped from Sulpicia’s lips, “No one is to harm you. That is an order from the both of us.”</p><p>She felt the fear coil into her chest as Sulpicia’s vampire showed itself. Her fangs bared and glistening with venom. It wasn’t the first time she had seen the extended fangs that vampires had. James had his out the entire time and then he had sunk them deeply into her arm.</p><p>She unconsciously rubbed her forearm, feeling the phantom pressure and pain from his bite. Aro snatched her wrist and studied the shimmering bite mark, “How did he prevent the change?”</p><p>She frowned, “He sucked the venom out, taking most of my blood with it.”</p><p>Aro frowned, “That simple?”</p><p>She shrugged as she pulled her arm away, “No not that simple. It would have been better if I had turned or at least died.”</p><p>She pushed away from the counter and crossed to the balcony, suddenly needing fresh air. She gripped the marble railing and stared out across the courtyard, feeling Aro and Sulpicia watching her curiously. She shook her head a growl of frustration vibrating her chest. She hated being watched, no matter what species it was.</p><p>.</p><p>She was restless as she tried to sleep, dreams and nightmares mingling together, forming one big horror fest. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and dressed for the day before the sun had even risen. She wondered through the halls finally finding a large library, bigger than she had ever seen before. The smell of dust and ink coupled with the sweet musky smell of the older tomes hit her nose as she entered.</p><p>The library consisted of two floors, wall to wall shelves of bookcases. The second floor had a walkway with a railing that lined the edge, to see the floor below. She followed the sweet musk and found herself on the second floor, in the far back. She ran her hands along the spines and smiled at the rough feel of them against her fingertips. She found a large black tome and pulled it off the shelf.</p><p>She took it to the small square table in an open area of the second floor, opening the heavy volume on the table. It was a complete history on the Shifter races. She was absorbed into it as her heart began to beat faster. The knowledge that more than just vampires existed was more like a duh moment for her, but the realization that her friend Jacob fit all of the characteristics of one is what had her heart racing.</p><p>Jacob was a shifter and the stories that he had played off when they had taken that walk along the beach, they weren’t just stories. They were the history of their tribe and of their people. People that shifted into wolves, not to be confused with Werewolves the book was often to point out.</p><p>In fact, that was the biggest point of the book, that Shifters and Werewolves were drastically different but equally dangerous in their early years. The years that would be called equal to vampire newborns. Their emotions controlling every shift instead of the control older shifters would master throughout their newborn years. Where vampires had one year of being a newborn shifters could have five to ten years of being a newborn, depending on the age they first shift.</p><p>A hand on her shoulder had her gasping and she spun to stare at Athenodora. The woman held her hands up, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p>She shook her head, “No, I’m sorry.” She closed the book gently, “I got carried away.”</p><p>A small smile crossed Athenodora’s face, “The History of Shifters?”</p><p>She glanced down at the black book, “A vampire wrote this right?”</p><p>“Yes. I had a lot of fun with the shifters back then. They were excited to be recognized for their true being and not confused with Werewolves.”</p><p>Her jaw dropped, “You wrote this?”</p><p>Athenodora nodded as she walked away, “Most of the older ones I wrote. Come, court will begin shortly.”</p><p>She frowned at the book for a split second before jumping out of the chair and hurrying after the vampire, “So Shifters are good right? I mean they aren’t evil.”</p><p>Athenodora frowned at her as they made their way down the stairs, “Shifters are dangerous in their early years and they admit that. They are just like other species, they have the good and the bad. They should be given space when dealing with them regardless.”</p><p>She frowned at that. That did nothing to help her with the fact that she could be returning home to a friend that would be turning into a large wolf.</p><p>Athenodora stopped suddenly, eyeing her, “Why? Are you planning on spending time with one?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yes. A lot of time actually.”</p><p>She walked away from the woman, continuing towards the throne room. How was she going to hide the fact that she knows what Jacob is? Did he lie to her? She stopped in the middle of the hallway as it hit her.</p><p>Had Jacob lied to her on that beach?</p><p>Playing them off as just stories, knowing the whole time that she was hanging out with Edward. Could he have told her from the beginning, and she prevent most of what happened by not going in blind? Or would everything has turned out like it had regardless of when she knew?</p><p>Whenever she solves one question why did she end up with twenty more? She knew she would never have all the answers but damnit she wanted to solve a problem without adding more to the already crushing pile. She sighed and continued down the hall.</p><p>Athenodora caught up with her quickly, anger burning in her eyes, as she caught her wrist and spun her around to face her, “Why would you do something so dangerous?”</p><p>She frowned at the woman, “I could argue that my middle name is dangerous, but I’ve been told that I’m a danger magnet plenty of times.”</p><p>Athenodora frowned, “Who has warped your mind so much?”</p><p>She jerked away from the woman, “Warped is an understatement. What James did to me…” She shook her head as she turned and continued towards the doors to the throne room, “Warped is better than that.”</p><p>The doors opened as a loud growl shook the walls around them. Ignoring it she crossed the room to stand in front of Aro, “What do you want me here for?”</p><p>He grinned as he took her hand and pulled her between his and Didyme’s throne, “Just stand there for now.”</p><p>She nodded and glanced at a smiling Didyme as she sat sideways in her chair, her legs over the arm and crossed at the ankle in front of her. She frowned at the vampire, but the woman’s smile only widened as she shifted her legs to brush against her stomach. A small growl came from behind her and she turned to see Athenodora glaring at Didyme’s legs.</p><p>She frowned, turning back to the doors. What did Athenodora care if Didyme was touching her? She knew Didyme had a mate, Marcus? So, she wasn’t worried about another Corin encounter, but it was none of Athenodora’s business even if it did happen.</p><p>The doors opened and she watched Aro’s body stiffen, his posture going straight as a hard glint came to his normally boyish eyes. He became King Aro right in front of her eyes and it was terrifying, a spike of fear rolling down her spine as she tried to shrink back, slightly.</p><p>Three red eyed vampires entered the room and bowed before Aro, “Lord Aro, you summoned us.”</p><p>Aro nodded, “I’ve heard of a rebellion in your part of the world Lucas. Army’s being created and left unsupervised.”</p><p>She saw the taller man in the middle with black hair shake his head adamantly, “No Lord Aro. We know nothing of this.”</p><p>She watched the blonde-haired man’s red eyes shift slightly down and to the left before they snapped back up to Aro. His upper lip quivered, a movement that was barely noticeable to her. His average frame shifting ever so slightly, something she wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t paid attention to the design in the marble floor, covering something he hadn’t been a moment ago. Lucas was lying to Aro. She frowned, the curiosity of why he would lie about that starting to tickle her mind, an itch that she needed to scratch but couldn’t physically do it.</p><p>Aro sighed, “Then you will destroy that army and be done with it. We will send a scout to make sure it is done. You have one week. We do not give second chances Lucas. You will be wise to remember that.” He waved his hand and Felix, and Demetri opened the doors.</p><p>Before she could think she frowned at him, “You’re just going to let him go?”</p><p>Caius growled angrily at her as the vampires around them froze, Athenodora staring at her wide eyed and, was that worry in her eyes? No, she couldn’t be seeing that right, she was imagining that.</p><p>Caius glared at her, “You dare open your mouth during our court blood bag.”</p><p>She clenched her teeth tightly before speaking, “Just because you’re too weak to open your mouth bloodsucker.”</p><p>Caius blurred to his feet but Aro stood quickly, “Enough.” His black glare turned to her, a threat in his voice, “What gives you the right to speak?” The anger was rolling off him in waves.</p><p>She refused to back down and swallowed her fear as it tightened around her chest, “Because he’s lying to you.”</p><p>Aro’s head snapped around as the doors slammed shut and the three vampires were now trapped in the room. “Why do you think they are lying?” Aro asked as he turned back to her, a sliver of red returning to the rim of his eyes.</p><p>“For a vampire you are unobservant,” She snapped angrily.</p><p>Caius blurred to her and wrapped his hand around her throat, “Do not forget who you are talking to blood bag.”</p><p>Didyme was a blur as she slammed her hand into his chest, knocking him backwards, his hand releasing her neck. She dropped to the floor, not realizing she had been in the air while in his grasp. She coughed as her throat throbbed in pain and Didyme knelt beside her, keeping her eye on Caius.</p><p>Aro growled at the man, “Why do you say he is lying?”</p><p>Didyme pulled her up to her feet and when she spoke her throat burned and her voice was rough, raw and raspy, “His face. He looked away from you when he spoke and then he twitched. Vampires don’t twitch.”</p><p>Aro grinned evilly as he faced the three vampires in front of him, “She has a point.”</p><p>Didyme leaned against her, “I didn’t see him twitch.”</p><p>She frowned at her, “How?”</p><p>The woman shook her head and nodded to someone behind her. Athenodora moved to her and pulled her back against her body, behind the thrones. She ignored the sudden surge of warmth in her chest as Athenodora stood slightly in front of her protectively as Aro held his hand out to the vampire named Lucas.</p><p>Lucas didn’t move and Aro had his answer. The King’s eyes darkened, “You dare lie to us. The army will be dispatched and so shall you all.”</p><p>She watched as the group became a blur behind Aro as he walked towards his throne. She frowned as Demetri was sent flying and she instantly took a step forward.</p><p>Jane smirked at the largest of the vampires as he blurred towards her, “Pain.”</p><p>The vampire dropped instantly his veins beginning to pop in his forehead as a blood curdling scream ripped from his mouth. The female slammed Felix through the marble bench before spinning towards the scream. She snarled as she blurred faster than the others towards Jane. Jane was too focused on the large vampire to notice the female running at her.</p><p>She felt her heart take a strong heavy beat and she shouted, “Jane.”</p><p>The barrier shot out from her body, the blue shimmering light shining brightly as it slammed into the female, knocking the angrily female backwards across the room into Felix. The poor guy had just gotten back to his feet and she couldn’t help but feel kind of bad about that. Aro’s eyes widened as he stared at her in amazement while Jane grinned at her.</p><p>She focused on the barrier and gasped as she watched it fly right back at her. Snapping like a rubber band back into her body, she flew backwards into the wall behind the thrones before falling forward onto her chest. The air in her lungs disappearing instantly, the taste of copper on her tongue. She closed her eyes as the cold floor numbed her body and she slowly lost consciousness.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A pounding in her head had her groaning in pain as she slowly awoke, feeling the warm sheets around her body. She felt like she had the worst hangover in history as she tried to open her eyes. The bright light sent a shooting pain into her frontal lobe and she growled angrily. The sound of the curtains being pulled closed met her ears, sounding like a firework exploding right next to her ears even though it was no where near her. She pulled the pillow over her head to muffle the sounds around her, feeling the bed dip as someone sat next to her.</p><p>Cold hands pulled on her bare arm and she cracked one eye open, sighing now that it was dark, the fireplace the only soft light in the room, “Where am I?” Her voice was raspy and low.</p><p>“Your room.” Sulpicia spoke softly, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>She grunted, “Like I have the worst hangover in history.”</p><p>Sulpicia frowned at her, “You scared the hell out of us.”</p><p>“Us?” She frowned, “Whose us? And don’t say Caius because that rat bastard was laughing as I went out.”</p><p>Sulpicia chuckled, “No. Athenodora, myself, Aro, Didyme… Shall I go on?”</p><p>She shook her head and felt the nausea swim up from her stomach. Sulpicia disappeared, reappearing in a blink with a small trashcan. She leaned over the side of the bed and vomited, her throat flaming worse than it already was to begin with. When she finished Sulpicia handed her a bottle of water and she rinsed her mouth before taking a long drink. She collapsed back into the comfortable bed, exhaustion pulling at her mind.</p><p>Sulpicia pulled her blankets back up around her, “Sleep. We’ll talk more when you wake.”</p><p>She didn’t need to be told twice, especially since she out before the woman finished speaking.</p><p>.</p><p>The next time she awoke she heard voices, “How is she?”</p><p>Sulpicia sighed, “She’s been out for an entire day.”</p><p>“I’ve been her doctor for months now. Let me take care of her.” Carlisle’s voice was as firm as it could be against the Queen.</p><p>“Fine but she remains here Carlisle.” Aro’s voice was that of the King.</p><p>She felt the cool breeze around her and groaned, “I swear it wasn’t me this time.”</p><p>Carlisle snorted, “It’s always you.”</p><p>She rolled over and pushed herself up to a sitting position, “My head doesn’t hurt as much as it did but still pounding away.” She sat through his exam, nearly screaming when he shined that damn pin light into her eyes.</p><p>“I’d rather take you to a hospital for a scan to make sure there is no brain bleed.” Carlisle said, him hinting at what she should do.</p><p>She shook her head, “I’m fine it just happened so fast that I couldn’t stop it.”</p><p>Carlisle frowned at her but nodded, “Then I’ll go but if you have any problems I need to know right away.”</p><p>She grimaced at him, “Tell the wardens over there not me.”</p><p>Aro chuckled, “We heard.”</p><p>“Of course, you did.” She stood and stretched, sighing at the satisfying pops her body gave before slipping into the bathroom.</p><p>She slid into the tub full of bubbles and hot water, smiling as she let her body relax into the water. A cool breeze and the familiar tingle on her neck had her grimacing, “I hate vampires.”</p><p>“You love me at least.” Jane’s small voice sounded loud in the quiet tiled room.</p><p>“What makes you think that Pipsqueak?” She asked, keeping her eyes closed.</p><p>Jane flicked the water into her face causing her to cough as she spoke, “You saved me twice now and the first I didn’t need your help.”</p><p>She wiped the bubbles and water from her eyes before she opened them, glaring at the girl, “I was protecting Aro’s precious marble. No telling what she would have done to the floor with you.”</p><p>A smirk appeared on Jane’s young face, her blonde hair pulled into a bun, “So you’re saying that the floor was in need of defense?”</p><p>She nodded, “Totally. It’s so shiny and your face would have scuffed it.”</p><p>A snort of laughter filled the room as Demetri blurred inside and sat on the counter, “Jane’s face would do more than scuff it.”</p><p>Jane glared at him, “Fuck off Demetri.”</p><p>He grimaced at her, “Oh such language for a young lady.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re one to speak Satyr. Does she know?”</p><p>His eyes widened, “You wouldn’t dare?”</p><p>Jane crossed her arms over her chest, a large smile on her lips as she looked at her, “Satyr?”</p><p>Demetri shook his head, “Don’t even think about it.”</p><p>She chuckled as she winked at Jane, “Medieval joke.”</p><p>Jane laughed as she blurred to the counter next to Demetri, “Is it anything like the Barmaid back in eighteen twenty?”</p><p>He growled angrily, “I hate both of you.”</p><p>“More like the brothel keep in sixteen thirty.” Felix grinned as he leaned against the bathroom door, his large arms over his chest.</p><p>Her eyes widened, “Oh do tell.”</p><p>Demetri groaned as Felix grinned evilly, his red eyes dancing with excitement.</p><p>.</p><p>Two hours later she was sitting on the bench in front of the fountain in the courtyard. Aro and Sulpicia had left when Jane arrived in her room, which made it easier for them to slip outside. Felix had regaled them with the story of Demetri and the brothel keep which had them in hysterics until she had almost drowned in the bathtub. After that they decided to move outside for fresh air, Jane suggesting they dive off the balcony. She was all for it until Demetri complained about having to repair the throne room the day before, so they walked.</p><p>“What happened after I was out?” She asked as she sat on the bench.</p><p>Jane sat on her lap with her back against the arm of the bench, “Aro went nuts.”</p><p>Demetri sat beside her, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like that. He wanted to know if that nomad did something to you.”</p><p>Jane kicked her feet up onto Demetri’s lap, “Sulpicia is what shocked me. She’s normally so cold towards everyone in the throne room but she was the second one to you.”</p><p>She frowned, “Second?”</p><p>The vampires glanced at each other before nodding and Felix laid back on the edge of fountain, turning his head to grin at her, “Athenodora was the first. She nearly bit Sulpicia’s head off too when she got close.”</p><p>She felt a small flutter of happiness in her chest and frowned. Why did that make her happy? Athenodora didn’t even like her that much. All they did together was argue except that one time while training but she’d rather not go there tonight.</p><p>“How long was I out?” She needed a change in subject.</p><p>Demetri frowned, “Two days.” He disappeared for a moment before he reappeared in his seat, “Shall we?” He held up two wine bottles with one hand and glasses in the other. Everyone nodded and he began to pass the glasses around, pouring them each a full glass.</p><p>She sipped her wine as they talked, and she learned about Felix. He had exceptional battle techniques and was stronger than a regular vampire. Over time he had become known as the Volturi’s executioner and he prided himself as such. Demetri teased the large vampire about his techniques when it came to lovers and soon it turned into an arguing match.</p><p>She couldn’t help but shake her head as she listened to the two vampires bicker back and forth, “They always like this?”</p><p>Jane nodded, her head lolling back as she stared at the sky, “Yep. Whenever we actually have down time.”</p><p>She chuckled, “Just add wine and stir.”</p><p>Jane laughed, girlish and young. A full laugh that she never thought would ever come out of the evil little girl. She smiled at her. It felt good to smile, to make people laugh in a normal way instead of trying to hide something. She knew all the stories that the Cullen’s had told her of the Volturi, about Jane being the most ruthless one of them all but she couldn’t see it.</p><p>When she looked at Jane, yes, she could see the terrifying little girl of most people’s nightmares, but she also saw the deeper side. The side that was young and carefree. The side that had compassion for the people she cared about, the people that had become her family over a long and hard life. She was too young to be put in the position she was currently in, but she valued it, cherishing the power and fear she held over others.</p><p>A young boy, Jane’s age and with almost identical looks appeared on the bench across from them. His eyes were on her as he asked, “What is it this time?”</p><p>Jane chuckled, “This is Alec, my twin brother.”</p><p>She nodded at him, “Family resemblance.”</p><p>Alec grinned suddenly, making him look cocky, “Jane’s better half. Thank you for saving my sister.”</p><p>Her eyes widened slightly. No one had ever thanked her before, especially not vampires, “What can I say, the Pipsqueak has grown on me.”</p><p>Jane rolled her eyes with a chuckle as Alec’s eyes widened slightly, his cocky grin turning into a pleasant happiness, “Any more of that sister?”</p><p>Jane tossed the bottle at him and Demetri tossed him a glass, without breaking from the argument. Alec leaned back, relaxing into the bench, “So you’re the human that Aro and Sulpicia are becoming protective over?”</p><p>She frowned, “Haven’t heard it that way yet but apparently.”</p><p>He studied her for a moment, “You’ll be here all summer I take it.”</p><p>She shrugged, “Who knows what goes on in Aro’s head.”</p><p>A tall man with dark skin and dreadlocks down to his neck appeared beside Alec, “No one does but you’ve been closer to it than we have. Santiago.”</p><p>She smiled at the red eyed vampire, his slight Spanish accent rolling from his tongue naturally. “So, what do you do?”</p><p>Santiago took the bottle from Alec and took a long drink, “I’m teamed with Felix usually. Better fighting and speed.”</p><p>Felix grunted, “As if.”</p><p>Demetri disappeared twenty minutes later and returned with Corin. Their arms full of alcohol. Her eyes widened at Corin and she grimaced as Jane blurred to get a bottle. She stood quickly but Corin appeared in front of her, “Which would you like Beautiful?”</p><p>She rubbed the back of her neck, a blush burning the tips of her ears as it rushed up her neck, “Got any whiskey?”</p><p>Corin nodded and sat the bottles down, keeping the whiskey bottle in her hand, “Ever do a body shot?”</p><p>She felt the blush worsen as she looked down, “A long time ago.”</p><p>Corin grinned as she moved closer, “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>She tried to stay away from Corin as the night wore on, but the woman kept her eyes locked on her as music began to play and dancing began. More of the Volturi guard joined the party as the twinkling strung up lights flicked on when the sun disappeared, and she was shocked to see so many vampires in one place.</p><p>They laughed and danced without a care or worry about being seen. It was refreshing compared to the usual demeanor of the Cullen’s. She understood not wanting to draw attention to themselves, exposing themselves to humans but even in the privacy of their own home they still acted the same.</p><p>Rosalie and Emmett were the only two that really let go every now and then. Their date nights were legendary in the vampire world, having overheard Demetri and Santiago discussing it a few hours earlier. She loved seeing the vampires being themselves, moving in a blur or using their strength that should be impossible.</p><p>Corin cornered her finally near the fountain and pulled her against her body, “I’ve been looking for you Beautiful.”</p><p>She frowned, “Why?” She grimaced when it came out more as a whine and tried again, “Why are you looking for me Corin?”</p><p>The woman grinned, “Body shot time. You’ll love it.”</p><p>“Hell, yeah you will.” Demetri wiggled his eyebrows at her.</p><p>She groaned, “Don’t encourage her.”</p><p>Laughter filled the courtyard as Corin pulled her to the fountain and held the bottle up, “Where would you like it?” A wicked grin appearing on the vampire’s face.</p><p>A hand snatched the bottle out of Corin’s hand, and the guard fell silent. She stared at Athenodora, praying she wasn’t going to get in trouble for the party.</p><p>Athenodora glared at Corin, a slight growl rolling from her usually stoic lips, “If she’s doing a body shot, it will only be <em>my</em> body that she takes it from.”</p><p>Corin nodded, her head bowed slightly, “Yes ma’am. We were just having fun.”</p><p>All of the guard glanced at each other and grins spread all around the courtyard, which confirmed for her that this was out of the ordinary for the woman Warrior. Athenodora held her eyes as she sat on the fountain, handing the bottle to Demetri before unbuttoning her shirt. Laying back she spread the shirt open and she felt her body shiver as she stared at the smooth pale skin.</p><p>The woman’s large round breasts were pressed together in her black lace bra, but she could see the light pink of her areolas and the slight hardening of her nipples. Her mouth began to water as her mind instantly wanted to capture them between her lips.</p><p>Demetri raised the bottle, “Here we go.”</p><p>He poured the liquid onto Athenodora’s chest and she watched it begin to run down between the woman’s breasts. She dipped her head and pressed her lips to the woman’s cold skin, feeling lightheaded as she licked. She captured the whiskey quickly, dipping her tongue between Athenodora’s breasts hearing the soft moan from the woman beneath her.</p><p>She swallowed as she raised up and stared down into Athenodora’s black lidded eyes. She felt her arousal pool between her thighs as she ached to touch the woman and Athenodora’s voice was husky when she spoke, “Again.”</p><p>Demetri grinned and poured. This time she wasted no time dipping back down to the woman’s body and letting her tongue roam over the vampire’s chest, the tops of her breasts, dipping between them to catch the escaping liquid. She ran her tongue up the woman’s neck, flicking the bottom of her ear before pulling back. A small growl rolling from the woman in protest.</p><p>She stepped back as the music blasted and the guard members yelled and partied more.</p><p>She could feel the tightness in her lower abdomen as the need for release throbbed lower. She was surrounded by vampires and their drunken pheromones weren’t helping anything. Her body was becoming tighter, her chest constricting tightly as she stared at Athenodora’s body. She wanted to reach out to her, to touch her. This wasn’t good.</p><p>She could feel the alcohol starting to affect her and she spun around, pushing into the crowd as Athenodora sat up slowly. She hurried deeper into the mass of the guard and came face to face with Jane.</p><p>Jane grinned at her, “I thinks I gets it now.”</p><p>She frowned at the girl, “Are you drunk?”</p><p>Jane shook her head violently, “Nops.”</p><p>She cocked her head at the girl, “Right.” Jane laughed and blurred off.</p><p>She hurried into the castle and up to her room, stepping out onto the balcony to watch the party from above. She wanted Athenodora, needed the woman underneath her body. Wriggling as she worked out her frustration on that smooth cold skin.</p><p>She needed to be careful around the woman. She couldn’t let herself go, lose control of herself. It was bad enough that she’d felt the way she had when they had been training together. It was frightening that she could feel so much for a person she just met, a woman she didn’t even know.</p><p>To be drawn so hard towards someone when she wasn’t even sure what these feelings were, was something she didn’t want to think about. Her body was on fire whenever she was near the woman and the need she had in her chest right now was something she needed guidance on.</p><p>She stared down at the party and spotted Athenodora standing with Corin. She gripped the railing tightly as she watched Corin press her body against Athenodora’s. She felt her heart constricting tightly, painfully about to explode in one burst. She glared at the two women her breathing becoming heavier as Corin leaned up on her toes, their lips inches apart.</p><p>Demetri looked up at her and his eyes widened before he blurred to Athenodora, stopping whatever was about to happen. She knew what was going to happen, but she was powerless to stop it. She watched him whisper something to Athenodora and the woman’s eyes snapped up to her, shock and something else in them.</p><p>She glared at her for a moment before she spun on her heel and slammed the balcony doors. She closed her eyes, taking slow deep breaths to calm the anger that was coursing through her body. It was no use. She was beginning to lose control. The light blue shimmering barrier flared in front of her as she moved to the middle of her room.</p><p>She could lie to herself, tell herself that she didn’t care if Corin was about to kiss Athenodora. It didn’t work to calm her, but it did work to light that same fire inside of her chest even more painful than seeing the actual thing. Knowing that Corin was a split second from stealing that kiss made her mind explode into pure, unadulterated rage.</p><p>She let a scream rip from the back of her throat, the barrier swirling around her with the noise. That was her kiss, it should have been her kiss. She was the one to walk away but she had too. She was close to attacking the woman right there and she refused to have anyone seeing her naked. She was tormenting herself, deluding herself to think that Athenodora would ever feel the same thing for her.</p><p>The barrier continued to stretch the entire shape of the room, curving around the corner of the bathroom wall to engulf the kitchen. There was no threat to her, but the barrier was searching for something. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself but the image of Athenodora and Corin so close popped into her mind and she snapped her eyes open as the rage exploded from her.</p><p>The barrier snapped back into her with a force she’s never felt before, flinging her backwards. Glass shattered all around her as she crashed through the already broken balcony doors and cleared the railing. She felt weightless as she fell, nothing to save her now that she was above the courtyard. Her mind recited Newton’s law of gravitation, any particle of matter in the universe attracts any other with a force varying as the product of the masses and inversely as the square of the distance between them.</p><p>It's funny what your mind thinks of right before you die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Overwhelmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p><p>I do not own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Falling wasn’t what she thought it would be. The impending doom of landing on a cold hard ground. Her body breaking so easily was somehow satisfying at the same time it was terrifying. To know that life was so easily extinguishable in just a matter of seconds. She did wonder if it would hurt or if it would be one quick sharp pain before everything went numb. Would she just disappear? Or would she slowly fade away into darkness?</p><p>She could hear the noises below as her mind raced with thoughts that really had no place being in her mind as she was falling. Falling so damn slowly that she considered maybe she could fly. It felt like forever as she plummeted to the earth but in reality, it was only seconds. Seconds ticked by as if time didn’t want her to fall, didn’t want her to end on such a horrific note.</p><p>She was pulled out of her thoughts when cold arms wrapped protectively around her, and she felt the body press against hers tightly. A thundering boom echoed around them as the vampire landed, the sound of the stone beneath feet cracking echoing off the surrounding walls. A vibrating growl began to shake her body from the person holding her.</p><p>Taking a slow deep breath, she looked up into Aro’s black eyes, his growl warning others to stay away. Sulpicia cupped her face tightly in her hands and began to turn her face this way and that, checking for injury. Aro’s voice was a snarl when he snapped, “Search the room and the grounds!”</p><p>The guard was a solid blur as they spread out and she shook her head, “Aro, I did it... It was an accident.”</p><p>His growl only deepened, “Do not lie to us.”</p><p>She grimaced, “I’m not lying.” She pushed against his chest and he placed her on her feet only for her to get swept into another set of cold arms.</p><p>Sulpicia lifted the back of her shirt and searched for injury, spinning her around so fast her head spun. The alcohol she’d had making itself known in her stomach with a sudden jarring flip. She clenched her teeth tightly, trying to keep everything down. After a moment she shook her head, the sudden wave passing without incident.</p><p>“Aro I’m serious.” She pulled away from Sulpicia, “I lost control.”</p><p>Another cold body pressed against her back and she froze, she recognized the strong pleasant tingle on the back of her neck as Athenodora’s hands gripped her upper arms tightly, “We found no one in her room.”</p><p>Aro’s growl was slowly subsiding, “I want round the clock guard patrol. The castle will be searched from top to bottom and the human is to have a guard at all times.”</p><p>Her jaw dropped, her eyes widening, “That’s not fair.”</p><p>Sulpicia shook her head, her black eyes flaming with anger, “This is not up for discussion. Until we are positive you are safe you will have a guard at all times.”</p><p>“But I was the one who did it. No one else was in there!” She pleaded for them to listen to her.</p><p>A cool breeze and a familiar comforting soft tingle pricked at her neck, Didyme had arrived, “Marcus has Felix and Demetri scouting the perimeter. Corin is searching through the security footage but she’s not as tech savvy as that blood bag was.”</p><p>Aro shook his head, “If Caius wouldn’t kill every damn human, we would be fine. Fine, now make a schedule for a guard for the human.”</p><p>She glared at him, “Don’t make me more of a prisoner than I already am.”</p><p>He growled at her, “Your safety is our priority.”</p><p>“Why so I can suffer in silence some more?” She snapped.</p><p>Athenodora rubbed her arms gently, sending a soothing calm through her body, “It’s just until we make sure you won’t be harmed again dear.”</p><p>She shook the woman’s hands off her, “I’m telling you it was me. I was angry and I lost control. I swear there was no one up there with me.”</p><p>Athenodora frowned at her, “You can’t honestly want us to believe that you, a human, did all that damage to your room.”</p><p>She hesitated for a moment, not knowing exactly how much damage she had done. She shook her head, “It was me. Putting a guard on me constantly is only going to put that person in danger.”</p><p>Athenodora’s already black eyes seemed to darken more, “You are the only one here that is in danger and I won’t have my ma… You at risk.”</p><p>She caught the misstep and felt her heart skip a beat, “You are not the boss of me, and I won’t let anyone push me around because they think it’s necessary.”</p><p>Athenodora growled dangerously, “I never claimed to be the boss of you, you selfish asshole.”</p><p>She felt the anger rising in her chest as the excitement swirled through her body. She really needed to sort out her priorities and why this infuriating woman was able to push her fucking buttons so damn easily. Instead of leaving, walking away to catch her breath and put space between them, she decided to open her mouth.</p><p>As usual.</p><p>“At least I’m not constantly shoving my head up Aro’s ass so I don’t have to face reality like a little bitch.” She clenched her hands into fists at her side.</p><p>Athenodora moved in a blur slamming into her chest, her back hitting the ground beneath them. The woman’s hands were around her neck as she snarled above her, her fangs glistening beautifully near her face. Fresh rain, vanilla, and roses filled her mind with every heavy breath she took. A haze was beginning to cloud her judgement as she felt the woman’s legs on either side of her body, her hips rocking ever so slowly across her.</p><p>She wanted her, needed for those fangs to be inside of her skin. She wanted this woman to claim her. She felt her chest trying to burst open as she felt that same primal urge clawing at her chest. It was more intense than it had been before and now it was demanding to be let free. Demanding to have the woman, to claim her. It needed to mark her so others would know that this woman belonged to someone.</p><p>A growl shook the walls around them, “Athenodora enough.” Sulpicia’s anger was on the edge of slipping into something more.</p><p>She continued to stare into Athenodora’s eyes as she struggled against that primal feeling in her chest. It was going to win, she knew this. At some point it was going to win this war and she was okay with that but now…</p><p>Right now, she wasn’t going to let it beat her. She wasn’t going to let it control her, she was going to control it. Nothing would ever have that control over her again. James had been enough. She had to fight this to prove to herself that James was wrong. Not everyone gives themselves over to their instincts, some people are stronger than others and she was going to be one of them.</p><p>The bastard was dead, but she was still going to show him that she was stronger than he ever was.</p><p>Athenodora’s eyes softened slightly as she blurred away from her, her eyes widened slightly. She pushed herself up ignoring Sulpicia’s attempt to help her. She was done with everything, with vampires and lies. Secrets and feelings, she wanted to leave it all behind. She stormed out of the courtyard ignoring that Jane was hot on her heels.</p><p>She moved swiftly through the castle and slipped out into the large garden, needing the solitude that it offered. She knew Jane was beside her but was thankful that the girl was letting her be in her own thoughts. Thoughts she really didn’t want to be thinking but at least it was quiet.</p><p>Jane finally spoke an hour later as they circled the garden for the tenth time, “So how are you feeling?”</p><p>She snorted, “That’s what you come up with?”</p><p>Jane shrugged, “I didn’t think you’d appreciate it if I asked what happened right away, so I was opting for a gentler segue.”</p><p>She sighed, “It really was me Jane. I don’t know how it happened. All I know is that I couldn’t…” She felt the rage burning in her chest.</p><p>Jane blurred away from her before shouting, “Stop seeing Corin trying to kiss Athenodora?”</p><p>The rage exploded into her chest and she spun away from the girl, glaring angrily at the smallest tree near them, the blue shimmering light surrounding it. A loud explosion met their ears and the tree exploded into a showering debris of wood chips. She stared horrified at what was left of the tree, the entire top raining down on them in millions of pieces.</p><p>Jane appeared beside her, her face in a horrified open-mouthed shock, “Remind me to never piss you off.”</p><p>She nodded as she frowned at the tree, both girl’s cocking their heads to the left as they watched the bottom of the tree, crumble into a pile of woodchips. She felt her heart racing in her chest, a flutter of nerves swirling in her lower abdomen.</p><p>“How attached to this garden is Didyme?”</p><p>Jane gasped, “I swear to god I saw nothing. We were never here.”</p><p>Jane gripped her wrist and pulled her back into the castle. They slipped into her room and she finally looked at the destruction she had caused. There was no glass left in the windows or the balcony doors, with one of them lying on the balcony and the other was swinging on the only hinge that was still attached. The refrigerator had a large dent in the door and the stove was slightly ruffled near the burners. Chips of marble were missing from the counters and the bathroom door was in pieces on the floor.</p><p>She was relieved that the fireplace seemed untouched, along with the few books that were on the shelves. The sofa was upturned as were the armchairs, against the wall where the blast had blown them away from her.</p><p>Jane chuckled, “You’re lucky it didn’t set the material on fire.” The girl easily flipped the sofa and chairs back upright.</p><p>She grimaced, “I think Aro catching me was the lucky part.”</p><p>Jane shook her head, “Nah, Athenodora would have caught you but Aro has speed on his side. That’s one of his extra abilities. He’s the fastest vampire I have ever seen.”</p><p>She took the broom and began to clean. Jane helped with the heavy stuff and then sat on the island counter while she scrubbed the entire room down. Three hours later she sighed as they collapsed on the sofa, the vampire's head on her shoulder, “How long will it take to replace this stuff?”</p><p>Jane shrugged, “Felix and Demetri have a scouting mission tomorrow, but I might be able to come up with something while you sleep.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jane.” She stood and moved towards the bed.</p><p>“No one has ever thanked me before.” Jane said softly.</p><p>She turned to the girl with a grin, “That’s because they think you'll burn them from inside out. I know different.” She tapped her temple.</p><p>Jane laughed and shook her head, “Go to bed dork.” She chuckled and collapsed on top of the soft bed, smiling as Jane snorted quietly, “Too afraid to say thank you, I like it.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>She stood in the middle of the ballet studio in Phoenix, her reflection surrounding her in the wall-to-wall mirrors. James grinned at her from across the room, his reflection amplifying his sadistic face. She knew what he wanted her to do but she couldn’t do it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come now Bella. All you must do is beg him to save you. Show him how scared you are, how weak you are.” James coaxed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt the fear coiling in her stomach as she shook her head, “Never.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His growl shook the room as he blurred to her, “Tell him and I won’t make it hurt as much.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She glared at him, not understanding why something inside her was telling her that she couldn’t say what he wanted her too. “No.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He backhanded her across the face, sending her crashing back into the mirror. Glass shards pierced her skin as she fell forward on top of the debris. She shook her head as he appeared in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want revenge Bella. What he did to her…” His eyes grew distant as she looked up at him, “He’ll feel my pain, my helplessness to save her.” He slammed his hand down on her leg, the bone snapping in half with a sickening crunch, “Now tell him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She groaned against the pain but continued to shake her head, “No.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His snarl was feral as he gripped the back of her jacket and jerked her up and around. She felt weightless as she flew across the room before her back slammed into another mirror. The high-pitched sound of glass shattering in her ears and more stings to her chest and hands when she hit the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are one tough little shit, Isabella Swan. I thought Edward’s mate wouldn’t be so strong, he doesn’t deserve it.” He placed his foot on her broken leg and applied pressure, “Say it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She screamed in pain, her throat tightening from the force of the volume. She couldn’t say it. Her body, her mind wouldn’t let her say it. It was as if subconsciously she knew it wasn’t true and to say it would be the most absolute betrayal. She grunted when he growled angrily and kicked her ribs. Her body flying up in a spiral into the already broken mirror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt the glass slice through her t-shirt easily as her chest connected with the firm wall, feeling the glass entering her body unhindered. She fell onto her back as James appeared on top of her, her blood flowing freely now from all her open wounds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grinned, “Tell your mate, tell Edward to come save you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn’t do it, her throat constricting against the words. She couldn’t say something that was so wrong and felt like a betrayal. It was more painful to even try than the pain she was suffering at his hands. She shook her head and glared up at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His snarl sent drops of venom onto her chest as he ripped her jeans down her legs, “Have it your way, but he will suffer for what he did, and you are the one caught in the crossfire.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She struggled as hard as she could as the sound of his zipper lowering met her ears. Her heart pounded in her chest and she screamed as he forced his way inside of her. His voice loud in her ear, "The night has only just begun." </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She jerked upright with the scream, sweat dripping down her cold face. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to shake the memory from her mind. She was alone in her room and she was thankful for that, she didn’t want to have to explain this after everything else that had happened that night. She stood on shaky legs and glanced outside at the dim sky, the sun hadn't started to rise yet.</p><p>She showered quickly before pulling on the deep red pants that Demetri had picked out for her and the black tunic to go with it. She left her room quickly, not seeing anyone around and headed towards the library.</p><p>The knowledge that most of the older books were written by Athenodora gave her some comfort as she walked along the stacks, searching the old tomes for something to catch her eye. She found the book she had been reading and took it back to the table. Maybe if she could read up on Shifters, she could help Jacob out with any questions that the tribe may not know.</p><p>When she finished the book it only made her more curious to know more and by the time the sun began to show through the windows brightly, the large table was covered in books. Some were stacked and others were opened to certain pages for reference. She rubbed her eyes as they burned with exhaustion as she rested one hand on the table.</p><p>“Somebody’s been busy.”</p><p>She looked over at Athenodora with a glare, “I had time.”</p><p>She closed the book in front of her and moved back into the stacks with it, putting it back on the shelf. She turned and came face to face with the vampire. The woman’s eyes were searching and curious, “Are you upset with me?”</p><p>She wasn’t in the mood for confusion, she’d had enough of it pouring over the books all morning. She slipped passed the woman and gathered up a few more books, walking down a different aisle to replace the books where they belonged. Athenodora waited at the table for her, confusion on her face.</p><p>“If I did something to upset you please tell me. Let me fix it.” Athenodora said, a pleading tone entering her rough voice.</p><p>She sighed as she put the last book on a shelf and Athenodora appeared on the row over, watching her between the books. She frowned, “Why won’t anyone tell me anything?”</p><p>Athenodora frowned, “It’s complicated.”</p><p>She scoffed, “Everything with vampires is complicated.” She moved further down the row.</p><p>She pulled a book off the shelf and saw the woman through the shelves again, “This is a rare occurrence to begin with but for me it’s something I never thought possible.”</p><p>She slammed the book back onto the shelf, “Yeah because that makes so much sense.”</p><p>She wondered three aisles over and checked for the volume that the Shifter book had referenced. Athenodora appeared beside her, “Do you know what mates are?”</p><p>She dropped the book she was holding. Her heart beat faster, and she watched as Athenodora bent to pick up the tome before standing again, her eyes on her worriedly. She took the book from the woman as she cleared her throat, there was no way this could be related to her dream. That had happened months ago, and this was now. Now was not then.</p><p>“Yes.” She continued down the aisle, grabbing another book as she went pushing the memory from her mind.</p><p>Athenodora followed her closely, “Well I never thought I would find mine. I have been around for thousands of years. I’ve seen Aro meet Sulpicia. Marcus and Didyme. I figured after so long I simply missed my chance or that my mate died before we could meet.”</p><p>She frowned as she sat the books down on the table and turned to the woman, “Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>The woman frowned at the table, “I wasn’t sure at first but after last night… Now I know.” Her red eyes flicked back up to hers, “You are my mate.”</p><p>She felt her heart double time it in her chest, pounding loudly in her ears. Is that why she had finally had that dream? Her mind was trying to tell her something, trying to explain why she hadn’t been able to say those words. The reason it had felt like a betrayal, why she knew deep down after everything that Edward wasn’t her mate. James had been right, her body and mind could not betray her soul. Well…</p><p>Fuck her mind.</p><p>It could have found a better way to tell her. <em>Fucking cryptic piece of shit</em>, she thought angrily. She hated riddles for a reason, and this was only reaffirming it for her. Her own mind thinks that it would be fun to lead her around in confusion and anger. Letting her wallow in her misery without offering a simple relief to make it easier, just a little easier is all she was asking. What else had James been right about?</p><p>Athenodora frowned at her worriedly, “Are you alright?”</p><p>She rubbed her eyes roughly, “Peachy keen.” She shook her head as she focused on the books.</p><p>“I didn’t want to just spring this on you, I mean I don’t even know your name.” Athenodora looked away, sadness in her eyes.</p><p>Pain clenched her heart tightly. She knew the woman was trying her hardest and that this couldn’t be easy for her. She didn’t want to make it harder but at the same time the only reference of mates she had was from Edward. Sure, she watched Rosalie and Emmett, but she hadn’t talked to them about it, about what it felt like.</p><p>She ran her hand along the book in front of her, “I need some time to think.” She spoke softly, not wanting to hurt the woman any more than she already had.</p><p>Athenodora nodded, “I’ll call on Demetri. I’ll give you as much time as I can, but I don’t know if I can stay away from you for long.”</p><p>She nodded at the book, unable to look up, fear of seeing the woman’s eyes coiling tightly in her stomach, “Give me twenty-four hours.”</p><p>Athenodora nodded and said softly, “As you wish.” And then she was gone.</p><p>She collapsed in a chair and shook her head. Could her life get anymore complicated?</p><p>Demetri leaned against the railing, “Caius has summoned you without Aro’s knowledge.”</p><p>She groaned and dropped her head onto the table, “Ask a dumb question and ye shall receive an even dumber answer.”</p><p>He frowned at her in confusion, “What?”</p><p>She shook her head as she stood, “Nothing. Let’s get it over with.”</p><p>He hesitated, “I don’t think Aro would-“</p><p>“Fuck Aro for the moment.” She snapped as she headed down the stairs, “I’m so tired of being told what to do. If Caius wants a chance to kill me then so be it. At least I can take that piece of shit down with me when I go.”</p><p>She ignored the worried look on Demetri’s face as she followed him away from the throne room. The deeper they went into the bowels of the castle the more nervous she became. Eventually the nerves gave way to the fear that she was accustomed to when dealing with dangerous vampires. Not that they weren’t all dangerous, but she was good at figuring out which type of danger she would be facing when dealing with each vampire individually.</p><p>Demetri opened a large wooden door and stood aside for her to enter the dimly lit room. It was the most extravagant room that she had ever seen in the castle and she knew the man liked expensive and flashy things. A large round table sat to the right side of the room, the top covered in ancient looking books. Large area rugs covered the floor in different spots with the stone only visible as a pathway, as if no one stepped on the rugs.</p><p>Caius appeared in a blur and he glared at Demetri, “Leave us.”</p><p>Demetri hesitated but after a warning growl from the king he disappeared, closing the door behind him.</p><p>She kept her eyes on Caius as he moved towards the table while he spoke, “Aro seems to think I owe you an apology. For the…” he grimaced, “Misunderstanding in the throne room. It seems you were right about Lucas lying.”</p><p>She refused to let her guard down, but his tone made it rise even more, a slow anger simmering with the fear, “Okay.”</p><p>He slammed his hand down on the table, “You are infuriating. We can easily kill you and yet you do not back down from us. You do not cower before us like all humans have. Why?”</p><p>Her eyes widened slightly, “Wait, is that what this is about? You don’t understand me, so you summoned me to your…” She smirked, “Your chambers for a talk?”</p><p>He growled as he blurred to her, “That right there. You are borderline insubordinate not just sarcastic. You push our buttons like no other, and yet here you still stand. You put your hands on Aro, the King, and here you stand. With orders from said King that no harm shall come to you.”</p><p>“Awe I didn’t know you cared.” She goaded, idiotically.</p><p>His hand flew out in a blur and she wasn’t sure what happened until she was lying on the floor across the room, her head spinning slightly. Her cheek throbbed with the impression of his fingers and she knew she’d have a bruise in a little while. She shook her head clear and stood, using the bookshelf next to her to pull herself up.</p><p>“I do not care about blood bags.” He snapped at her, his eye twitch barely noticeable.</p><p>She grinned, she found his button and it was waiting to be pushed. She couldn’t help it, she loved pushing buttons, “You say you don’t care,” She moved towards him again, “And yet you have a human in your private quarters, your private space. How touching.”</p><p>She felt his palm against her chest and a small pop as before her back slammed into the wooden door. She laughed as she coughed, blood coating her teeth and running down her chin.</p><p>He growled angrily, “You are nothing but trash to me, a waste of space. You may think that you are safe because Aro and Sulpicia claim you as theirs.”</p><p>She shook her head as she struggled to stand, “I know more than anyone that I am not safe here but unlike you I can admit it. You are not secure in your position here and I know because I know that you are lying.”</p><p>He blurred to stand right in front of her, leaning into her personal space, “You are on my last wavering nerve.”</p><p>She smirked at him, “Who do I remind you of Caius? You could have killed the moment the doors opened. You could have killed me with that first hit. You bring me to your room for a talk only for me to push you and yet you still let me live. Who do I remind you of?”</p><p>He slammed her back against the door, leaning into her firmly, “You are nothing.” His lip quivered unknowingly.</p><p>“Then kill me and be done with it. I know your secrets now. I know the length you go to hide them. If I am truly nothing to you, then prove it.” She held his black eyes, knowing he couldn’t hurt her too much. She pushed away from the door and into him.</p><p>He took a step back as he glared at her, “If you must know,” he turned from her, “You remind me of my sister.”</p><p>He spun around, his foot connecting firmly with her already painful chest. The doors burst open at the force of her body hitting them and she landed in the hallway. Caius snarled angrily at her before he slammed the doors closed tightly.</p><p>“Bloody fucking brilliant,” she muttered as she rolled slowly to her side.</p><p>Demetri appeared beside her, “Holy shit are you alright?”</p><p>She nodded, “The man has no taste. Those rugs are atrocious.”</p><p>Demetri snorted as he pulled her to her feet, “You need a doctor.”</p><p>She nodded, “Please, even if it is Corin.”</p><p>He swept her into his arms and blurred through the castle, slipping into the dungeon. She grunted when he laid her on a bed and Corin blurred into the bright room, “What happened?”</p><p>She grinned, “Does pushing Caius’s buttons come with insurance?”</p><p>Corin’s eyes widened as she glanced at Demetri and he nodded, “Oh yeah. She was in his room for ten minutes. Something about rugs.”</p><p>Corin growled softly as she began her examination, “Go inform the King and Queen. This will take some time.” Demetri nodded before disappearing.</p><p>.</p><p>She spent the next hour under Corin’s hands as she made sure that nothing was broken. She did however bite her tongue hard enough to draw blood which is where it all had come from. When the examination was over, she stood slowly and headed for the door.</p><p>“Thanks, Corin.”</p><p>Corin blurred in front of her, “I never got that body shot from you.”</p><p>She sighed, “Corin I like you, but I have enough problems on my plate right now.”</p><p>The woman frowned, “Athenodora?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked, not liking the sound of her tone.</p><p>Corin grimaced, “Athenodora doesn’t lose her cool over just anybody. In fact, in all the centuries I have been here the woman is the most stoic vampire I have ever seen and then you came along. Everyone has heard about that first encounter between you two. She lost control so damn fast it made <em>everyone’s</em> head spin.”</p><p>It was her turn to grimace, “I was the one that pushed her buttons. I’m a button pusher, I admit it. Just ask Caius.”</p><p>Corin chuckled, “That may be true but Athenodora is the best vampire in the Volturi when it comes to control. She was a warrior for her village when she was human, doing better than the men.”</p><p>She watched the woman walk across the room, “Wait, how well do you know Athenodora?”</p><p>Corin refused to look at her, “We are both incredibly old human. We all have needs that need to be met and as vampires we feel those needs stronger than humans.”</p><p>She blinked rapidly as she tried to control her temper, her thoughts moving too fast for her to get a handle on. Her vision blurred, becoming unfocused as she struggled with the anger.</p><p>“I’m not telling you this to upset you. I’m telling you this to warn you. Athenodora is not someone that can love easily, and I don’t want you getting hurt because she is firm in her beliefs.” Corin spoke softly.</p><p>One part of her didn’t want to believe her, the other part was hurt. Her heart felt like it was cracking, a thin line splitting it painfully. Every beat wasn’t just releasing blood, it was releasing the shimmer of hope. The hope that maybe Athenodora was the answer to her happiness, to her control. Hope that she could figure everything out, that she would someday understand the feelings that kept confusing her.</p><p>But hope was fleeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p><p>I do not own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She felt that same numbness returning to her body as she stood on her balcony. Her mind slipping right back into its cage, James there to welcome her with open arms as his sick laughter filled her ears. His voice grating on her nerves as the memory replayed itself in her mind. She wanted to believe that Corin was wrong about Athenodora. That what she had discussed with the woman was real and not her way of trying to let her down easily.</p><p>The sun was beginning to set, and Felix was sitting on her sofa with his feet up on the new coffee table watching the television. She shook her head and frowned at him, “Where is Caius?”</p><p>Felix’s head snapped around to look at her, “What do you care where that bastard is? Have you seen your face?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes as she moved towards the door, “Yes I have but that doesn’t answer my question.”</p><p>She knew her face was black and blue, Caius’s fingerprints clearly visible on her pale skin. Even to move her mouth to speak hurt but Corin had given her the okay. She had spent most of the day in the library going over the books about Shifters and returned to her room to eat a late lunch.</p><p>Felix flipped the television off and followed her out into the hallway, “Last I heard Aro was reaming his ass in his room.” She nodded and led the way towards the bastard’s room. Felix eyed her carefully, “This is a dumb idea. Aro was adamant that you were not to be near him.”</p><p>“Then you are free to tell Aro that I escaped you.” She stood in front of Caius’s room, “Otherwise, stay here.”</p><p>She entered the man’s room uninvited and slammed the door behind her. He snarled at her as he stood from his chair across the room in his makeshift living room, “Entering uninvited now.”</p><p>She glared at him, “That’s a myth bloodsucker.”</p><p>His lips twitched in a smirk, but he shook his head quickly, the scowl returning, “Get out or I will throw you out.”</p><p>She moved towards the table where the books were still open and spread out. She glanced down at one and frowned. His hand slammed down on top of it, covering her view, “You are pushing me past my limits human.”</p><p>She stared up at him, “Reincarnation? Is that really a thing?”</p><p>His growl shook the room, “It must be because you are my own personal demon sent here to torment me.” He blurred back to his chair.</p><p>She pulled the book to her, “So broody vampires actually exist. I was beginning to think that Edward was the only one.”</p><p>“Do not compare me to that pathetic waste of a vampire.” Caius grunted his red eyes watching her closely.</p><p>She shrugged, “If the shoe fits.”</p><p>Caius snarled, “If you are here to insult me then I have no other option but to kill you.”</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder at him, “Then do it leech.”</p><p>“Hrmph.” Caius muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest, sinking deeper in his chair.</p><p>She rolled her eyes before turning back to the book and reading the section that Caius had underlined, “The person in question will possess many qualities, but a slight variation of the personality of the deceased.”</p><p>She felt the cool breeze as Caius appeared beside her, staring at the book, “Your lack of self-preservation is as startling as hers was.”</p><p>She glanced at him sideways before looking back at the book, “I wouldn’t call it the lack of, necessarily…” She muttered.</p><p>He eyed her curiously, “Then what would you call it?”</p><p>She glared at him, “The right thing to do.”</p><p>A smirk pulled at his lips, “I’d call it stupidity.”</p><p>“Bastard.” She snapped, slamming the book closed. She crossed the room to his bookshelves.</p><p>Caius watched her as he leaned back against the table, “Why are you here? Aro gave explicit instructions for me to stay away from you.”</p><p>She scoffed, “I never listen when people tell me what to do.”</p><p>He nodded, “Back to no self-preservation.”</p><p>“Did you ever consider that you have some sister issues if you think I am her.” She turned back to him.</p><p>He pushed off the table angrily, “I was close to my sister when she was alive, you little shit. Do not tell me that I have a problem when you are a human roaming the halls of a castle filled with vampires.”</p><p>“What was it Caius, did you kill her? Did you torture her to get your aggression out?” She clenched her hands into fists, her anger flaring at him.</p><p>She had no reason to be here, in his room. Not after what he did earlier but something had pulled her to him. Something deep in her heart said she had to confront him, push him to talk. Maybe she thought it would help her figure her own thoughts out or maybe she did want to die, and he was more than willing. Unlike the other vampires in this godforsaken castle.</p><p>He growled, “I didn’t touch her.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>He blurred to her, gripping the front of her shirt and slamming her back against the wall, “I tried to save her. I tried but I couldn’t. I was weak, and she…” his eyes widened, and he jerked back.</p><p>She felt her feet hit the floor as she watched the pain cross his face, settling deeply in his eyes, “I tried to save her from them, but I was weak. I couldn’t fight them off. They… Vampires were too strong and at the time I didn’t know what they were.”</p><p>Her brows pulled together as she watched the man in front of her break, slowly. Little by little he began to break as his eyes grew distant. Seeing what was no longer possible but it was there, in his mind. Keeping him trapped and she knew the feeling. He sank to the floor as a dry sob escaped his lips. The powerful vampire king was breaking in front of her and she couldn’t help but feel for him.</p><p>“She was so young and strong and stubborn. She fought back with everything she had, and it was still not enough. We had survived a horrible family only to be tortured and turned into monsters.” He looked up at her, “You look so much like her.”</p><p>She sat in front of him, keeping her eyes on his, “What was her name?”</p><p>He smiled softly as he stared at his hands, “Isabella.” Her heart stopped and his head snapped up to look at her, eyes wide with panic, “I tried to pull them off her, but they laughed and threw me around the room as if I was nothing, a nuisance to them and their fun. I had never seen someone hurt and torture so willingly before.”</p><p>She stared behind him, “I know the feeling.”</p><p>He frowned at her, “You are a child compared to what I have seen.”</p><p>“His name was James, and he was a tracker.” She finally looked at him.</p><p>“Blonde guy with a nasty grin?” He asked with a frown.</p><p>She nodded, “Edward is not who he appears to be.” She shook her head, the tears filling her eyes, “James believed me to be his mate and he was excited to finally get revenge.”</p><p>Caius swallowed hard as his eyes hardened, “Revenge?”</p><p>She nodded, “Edward saw a woman one night, a redhead with flaming red hair that was so ghostly beautiful. He had to have her and since she was a vampire he didn’t have to hold back.”</p><p>She grimaced as she looked away from him, “I figured dying in the place of someone I loved was a good reason to go and James was very convincing. I thought he had Renee and I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. I went to him at the old ballet studio.”</p><p>Caius slid closer to her but didn’t reach out to her, “Did he….” He couldn’t say it.</p><p>She looked at him as the silent tears fell, “I knew it was coming and no matter how hard I fought against him I knew I wasn’t going to win, but you know what I just figured out?”</p><p>He frowned at her, his own venom tears filling his eyes.</p><p>She grinned, “It made me stronger. It plunged me into a deep dark place in my mind. A trap with James as my personal torturer, but it’s all in my mind. I may not have the key to open the gate yet but one day I will and then I’ll be unstoppable.”</p><p>He shook his head, “If reincarnation is real then you would have repeated what happened before.”</p><p>She grinned, “Yeah but if it is true then I have a big brother that just so happens to be a King.”</p><p>He laughed and it was the scariest thing in the world. Caius, the vampire king, that was known for his hostility and violence, was laughing a full-bodied laugh. In the middle of his room with a human girl sitting right in front of him.</p><p>When he calmed, he shook his head, “I would like to look into it further before I make my decision.”</p><p>She nodded, “I haven’t told anyone any of this.”</p><p>He nodded, “No one knows of my sister either.”</p><p>They stared at each other, a silent agreement passing between them. She frowned, “What about Aro and his mind fuck?”</p><p>He snorted, “I don’t touch that man with a ten-foot pole let alone anything else. My thoughts are my own.”</p><p>She nodded as she stood, “Well since he can’t read mine, we have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>He frowned as he blurred to his feet, “Why did you panic at my sisters name?”</p><p>She turned to him for a moment, “Can Felix hear us?”</p><p>He shook his head, “The bedrooms are soundproof. If they weren’t, we’d never stop hearing vampires having sex or blood bags screaming in pain.” He grimaced, “The sex is worse than the screaming sometimes.”</p><p>She snorted, “Good to know.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.” He said his signature scowl back in place.</p><p>She took a deep breath, “My name is Isabella.”</p><p>His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in horror as she turned and left his room. She made her way towards the garage, feeling light. Her chest wasn’t as constricted as before and, in a way, she felt some relief. Who knew talking with the man that had tried to kill her only hours before would soothe something inside her? She entered the garage and turned to Felix.</p><p>“I’ll be in here for a while, why don’t you go stretch or something. I know you’re bored out of your mind.” She smiled at him.</p><p>He hesitated, the relief clear on his face, “You promise you won’t leave?”</p><p>She held her hand up, “I promise I will be in here with my toys.”</p><p>He smiled before he disappeared, and she laughed as she crossed the garage to the vehicle that was on the new lift. She frowned at a note that was taped to one of the toolboxes.</p><p>
  <em>Human there is a cell phone in the toolbox for you. You are free to call anyone you wish but there is a limit. Don’t abuse the privilege. </em>
</p><p>She grinned and quickly searched for the phone, finding it in the bottom drawer. She quickly dialed Rosalie’s number and smiled when the blonde’s voice filled her ear, “Hello?”</p><p>“Rosalie!”</p><p>“Thank gods are you alright? We’ve been trying to get in contact with you.” Rosalie said with relief.</p><p>She frowned, “Why what’s wrong?”</p><p>“You’re kidding right? Carlisle told us what happened and then we were banned from the castle suddenly with no word as to why. What the hell is going on?” Rosalie snapped and she could hear whispering in the background.</p><p>“First off I don’t want to talk if he is there.” She said quickly.</p><p>“He’s not. It’s just Emmett and Alice.” Rosalie assured her.</p><p>She began to pace the large garage as she told Rosalie everything. She didn’t include Caius because she wasn’t sure if she believed the reincarnation theory. She told her how the lockdown came about because nobody will believe that she was the source of the power, well except Jane since she had obliterated a tree in front of her.</p><p>When she was done, she was breathing heavily and felt her chest loosening slightly, “I don’t know why Aro and Sulpicia are hovering so much, but I swear it’s like their treating me like a child.”</p><p>“I can’t help you with Aro and Sulpicia I’m afraid. As for the mate bond that Athenodora claims to have with you, that I can help with. It would be easier if we could speak in person. We are worried about you sweetie.”</p><p>She grinned, “I know. Rosalie, I think I’m beginning to figure it out, but let me talk to Aro and I’ll see if I can get him to let you and Emmett in.”</p><p>“Do not put yourself at risk for us sweetie.” Rosalie’s voice was firm.</p><p>“I won’t. Apparently, I do it just for the kicks.” She snorted.</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” Rosalie snapped angrily.</p><p>“Nothing, I’ll call you later. I miss you.”</p><p>“We miss you too.”</p><p>She ended the call and slipped the phone back into the drawer before turning to the car. She worked straight through the night. Her mind was empty as she worked, and she couldn’t help but smile as the tingle on the back of her neck alerted her to a slightly startling presence.</p><p>“Aro.” She nodded without looking up.</p><p>“How did you know it was me?” The man asked curiously.</p><p>She chuckled as she looked at him, “I’m beginning to recognize the uncomfortable feelings that all of you give me. The same yet so subtly different.”</p><p>“Felix tells me you were with Caius again.” Aro snapped angrily.</p><p>She sighed, “Well straight to the point then. Yes, I was, and we had a nice long chat. How was your day?”</p><p>A small smirk twitched at his lips, but he shook his head, “You cannot keep disobeying me. I am only doing this for your protection and yet-“</p><p>“What do you want from me?” She snapped heatedly, “You tell me that I have to stay here so you can experiment. Then you get angry when I try to make the most of my predicament. I’m on an even harsher lockdown for something I did but none of you will listen to me.”</p><p>He frowned at her, staying silent as she continued to work. She didn’t want to be angry, she wanted to enjoy the peace, oddly enough, that Caius had given her. If she did believe in the reincarnation theory, then what James had done had happened to her before and maybe there was a lesson to learn in it. She didn’t give up, she fought back. She was stronger than James just because she didn’t give up. She was alive and he wasn’t.</p><p>She needed to cherish it.</p><p>Caius had been right too. She had no self-preservation, and it was causing the problems in her life.</p><p>She froze as the realization sunk in. If she’d had self-preservation, then maybe she wouldn’t have gone to James. Maybe she would have trusted Alice and Jasper to save her, but she had never been one to rely on others. Was that a recurring theme in her life...Lives?</p><p>Did every life she have lack her ability to stop trying to save others at the risk of her own life because she didn’t see her life as something worth saving?</p><p>She felt the headache beginning and sighed as she put the tools away. She finally turned to Aro, “Can I have Rosalie and Emmett visit?”</p><p>He sighed heavily, “I’ll send for them, but will you tell me your name?”</p><p>She smirked, “I would have thought you’ve figured it out by now.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her, “The Cullen’s are secretive when it comes to you and they will not come near me so I can't read their thoughts.”</p><p>She chuckled, “Paranoid much?”</p><p>He scoffed, “Hardly. I will figure it out one of these days human.”</p><p>She saw the metaphorical red button shining brightly at her as he walked away and she couldn’t help but push it, “Caius knows.”</p><p>The man froze, his back stiffening suddenly a hiss echoing around the room before he blurred away leaving her to laugh. She knew she should tell him, but it was so much more fun this way. She shook her head as she turned back to the car and continued to put the tools away.</p><p>.</p><p>An hour later she stumbled into her room tiredly and walked to the refrigerator in search of water. She froze as pins and needles tickled her neck and she spun around happily, “Rosalie!”</p><p>The blonde grinned at her as Emmett stood behind her, “Miss us?”</p><p>She ran towards the woman and threw her arms around the blonde’s neck. Rosalie laughed as she picked her up and spun her in a circle, holding her tightly. When she released her, she couldn’t help but launch herself into Emmett’s large waiting arms.</p><p>“Aro said he would send for you, but I didn’t think he was going to do it today.” She smiled widely as she pulled back.</p><p>Rosalie nodded, “We were told it was urgent. Something about you spending too much time with Caius. Is that how this happened?” Rosalie’s cold fingers brushed across the fingerprint bruises on her face gently.</p><p>She nodded as Emmett sat her down, “Yes but it was my fault. I pushed him knowing what he would do but that’s not even half of it.”</p><p>Emmett watched tv with his feet on the coffee table while Rosalie propped up against the headboard with her arms wrapped tightly around her. She curled into the blonde like she had done on many nights, her head resting on Rosalie’s shoulder as they spoke quietly for hours.</p><p>“So why did you return to him?” Rosalie asked, her body stiff and her hold tighter than it had been.</p><p>She frowned, “I don’t know. It was like I was being pulled to him, that he held an answer that I needed, and he did. That was the surprising part.”</p><p>The blonde nodded, “Do me a favor and don’t do it again.”</p><p>She chuckled, “Okay Rosie.”</p><p>Emmett appeared, lying across the foot of the bed, “So why don’t they know your name? Aro was bitching about it when we got here, and we refused to touch him.”</p><p>She chuckled, “He’s pissed because Caius is the only one that knows and it’s going to get under his skin.”</p><p>Rosalie sighed and kissed her forehead, “Pushing the Kings is not a good idea especially for a human.”</p><p>She grinned widely at her, “But it’s so much fun.”</p><p>Emmett frowned, “If Caius really believes in reincarnation what do you think he’s going to do to you?”</p><p>Rosalie growled softly, tightening her hold painfully. She shrugged as much as possible in Rosalie’s hold, “I don’t know but I’ll be the safest human in the entire world.”</p><p>“That’s one side of it.” Rosalie hissed out.</p><p>She chuckled before shaking her head, “What have you guys been up to?”</p><p>Emmett chuckled, “Well let’s see, to start with Edward is going crazy.”</p><p>She scoffed, “He’s always been crazy.”</p><p>Rosalie laughed, “True but he’s getting worse. Carlisle and Esme are worried about you. Alice is out of her mind because she can’t see your future.”</p><p>She frowned, “Why not?”</p><p>Emmett frowned, “We think the Volturi may have something here that is blocking her visions of them.”</p><p>Rosalie nodded, “It’s why we’ve been so worried.”</p><p>She frowned, “I’m sorry Rosie. I didn’t know.”</p><p>Rosalie shook her head and kissed her temple, “It’s not your fault sweetie. Now you said Athenodora said you are her mate?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah and I kind of freaked out.”</p><p>Emmett grinned, “Take her right there?”</p><p>Rosalie rolled her eyes and used her foot to knock him off the bed before smiling at her, “For us the mate bond is extraordinarily strong. From what I know about Athenodora, she’s always been quiet and reserved.”</p><p>“Shit you wouldn’t know that when you see her with me.” She said with a sigh.</p><p>Emmett's head popped up above the foot of the bed, “What do you mean?”</p><p>She frowned, “All we ever do is fight and the one time we actually had a conversation it was confusing and then she said I was her mate. I knew I wasn’t Edward’s, but I thought I wasn’t special. That I wasn’t going to have a mate, but it didn’t change my mind about becoming one of you.”</p><p>Rosalie shifted slightly and held her gaze, “Listen to me, you are the most special of all of us and you will always be family. Do you understand me?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah but-“</p><p>Rosalie placed her hand over her mouth, “No. No arguing and no sarcasm.”</p><p>She nodded as Emmett jumped up onto the bed and pinned them both, “We'll scare it into you if we have to.”</p><p>Rosalie chuckled, “You big softy.”</p><p>He growled playfully at her, “Hey I’ll protect my girls when need be.” He snarled as he dipped his head to her neck.</p><p>She laughed as Rosalie giggled before shoving him off her and wiping her neck, “Did you just lick me?”</p><p>Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Rosalie, “Yep and now Bella Bear is going to learn her lesson.”</p><p>Her eyes widened at him, “Don’t you dare.” Rosalie grinned wickedly at her and she grimaced at her, “Rosalie no.”</p><p>They pounced on her and began to tickle her with their strong fingers. She laughed as she struggled to get away from them and Rosalie straddled her waist to pin her to the bed. She quickly lost her breath as she tried to stop their hands, but they were using their vampire speed.</p><p>The last time she had laughed this hard was a month after everything had happened and Rosalie and Emmett had done this very same thing. It made her feel loved, made her feel wanted. That even though she wasn’t Edward’s mate that she still had a family. They had reassured her that no matter what they were going to be around whether she wanted them or not.</p><p>It was the only thing that had gotten her through that second month and the month after and so on. They were the reason she hadn’t given up, the reason that she kept pushing through the emotional and physical trauma that she had gone through. They were the only reason that she yearned to make sense of everything in her mind, all the feelings that had crept up on her after James.</p><p>Rosalie smiled down at her, “Surrender?”</p><p>She grinned up at the blonde, “Never.”</p><p>Emmett chuckled and grinned, showing his fangs, “Why must you do this the hard way?”</p><p>She smirked at him, “Because it’s the only way.” He growled as the tickling commenced and she struggled against Rosalie’s hold on her.</p><p>Suddenly the doors burst open and Athenodora stood in the doorway her black eyes narrowing on them.</p><p>Demetri and Jane flanked her with frowns as they took in the scene on the bed. She sat up quickly, “What are you guys doing here?”</p><p>Rosalie blurred to her feet and she slid off the bed to walk towards Jane as the girl spoke, “Athenodora said that you had some unknown guests in here.”</p><p>She frowned, “It’s Rosalie and Emmett. No danger.”</p><p>“Apparently not,” Athenodora snapped angrily.</p><p>She glared at her, the anger quickly rising, “What the hell crawled up your ass?”</p><p>A growl rolled from the woman, “It doesn’t matter apparently.” Her eyes darted to Rosalie.</p><p>“You burst into my room angry and then get pissy at me. Somethings obviously wrong.” She snapped.</p><p>Athenodora’s eyes jerked back to her, “You said twenty-four hours and it’s been longer than that. My mistake that you actually meant it.”</p><p>“I did mean it.” She said quickly.</p><p>“And yet I find you in bed with someone else?” Athenodora snapped, her black eyes boring into her.</p><p>“Oh, and you care to explain Corin and all the fun you two seem to have had or been having this whole time.” She shook her head, “It goes both fucking ways.”</p><p>Athenodora frowned, “I haven’t been with Corin in years.”</p><p>She felt the anger and the jealousy coiling inside of her, snaking its way through body like a wildfire. “I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize that kiss the other night as years.”</p><p>Jane gripped Demetri’s wrist, “Get ready to run.”</p><p>Athenodora glared at her, “You were the one that walked away from me you jackass.”</p><p>“Because I needed space after that body shot, and then you turned right to Corin. I guess you just couldn’t wait to get that itch scratched right?”</p><p>The anger was sizzling inside of her body, her muscles tightening dangerously. If the vampire wanted to air everything right here, then she would gladly fucking follow her lead. How dare she come into her personal space and accuse her of doing anything wrong?</p><p>“Fuck you blood bag.” Athenodora snapped with a growl.</p><p>Demetri growled angrily, “Athenodora!”</p><p>“No,” She held her hand up to him, “Go ahead. Tell me that I’m nothing to you. Just a blood bag, entertainment, someone to be used right.”</p><p>Athenodora’s body began to shake with anger, “All humans are.” She snapped.</p><p>She felt the last piece of her heart shatter as she stared into the woman’s black eyes. Her muscles loosened as she felt the anger disappear, the only thing left inside of her was the pain. She may have a mate, but the vampire didn’t want her, she wasn’t good enough to be the mate of a Warrior.</p><p>She had known this but now it was in front of everyone. She couldn’t deny it, couldn’t ignore what she had always known. All she wanted to do was go home, to leave everyone and everything behind. Her chest constricted in pain as she left the room, heading straight to the throne room where she knew Aro and Sulpicia were going to be.</p><p>Rosalie and Emmett walked beside her as Felix and Santiago opened the large doors, Aro turning to her with a frown, “What do we owe this…” He blurred to her, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I want to leave Aro.” She said calmly, her mind blank and her heart heavy.</p><p>Sulpicia blurred to her, “What happened?”</p><p>She shook her head, “I just need out for a while. I’ll stay with Rosalie and Emmett and return when you send someone.”</p><p>Aro hesitated for a moment but Caius spoke first, “You should trust her. She has done everything you have asked so far. She’s been cooped up for the past two weeks.”</p><p>Aro frowned at him before turning back to her, “Fine but you are not to leave the city.” He glared at Rosalie and Emmett, “If anything happens to her, I’ll come for both of you.”</p><p>They nodded and she turned to Emmett, climbing onto his back and burring her face in his neck. She felt the cool air once they were outside and she couldn’t stop the tears that fell. It was a bitter taste in her mouth when she was placed back on feet. All she had ever wanted was to be loved like Renee couldn’t give. To be wanted like Charlie wasn’t able to show.</p><p>She couldn’t catch her breath as she began to drown in the ocean of her pain, the waves licking at her throbbing heart. She felt cool arms wrap around her as she broke, tears falling uncontrollably. She wasn’t entirely sure how it had gone that far.</p><p>If Athenodora didn’t want anything to do with her, if she really thought she was nothing more than a blood bag then by all means she would leave the woman be. The advice that Corin had given her seemed sound now, but at the time she had really hoped the vampire was wrong.</p><p>She was led into a large mansion near the outskirts of the city, the castle lit up in the distance. She could hear Esme and Carlisle’s voices, but they sounded far away. Everything sounded far away and muffled. Maybe this was what it was like to die.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She spent the night curled in Rosalie’s arms as Emmett played his video games, pacing the length of their room every so often. She wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep but was glad that she had. It was the first good night’s sleep that she’d had since being in Volterra. She stretched and rolled as she awoke, and Rosalie smiled at her.</p><p>“Have a good sleep?”</p><p>She nodded, “Finally.”</p><p>Emmett grinned at her as he appeared near the bed, “Come on, breakfast is cooking.”</p><p>She chuckled as she rolled out of bed and slipped into their bathroom to shower. She smiled at Rosalie’s clothes that were on the bathroom sink when she stepped out of the shower. When she was dressed, she headed downstairs barefoot, peeking into the open rooms on her way.</p><p>The house reminded her of the one back in Forks, but it was more rustic. She silently missed the stone floor of her room and the never-ending marble halls of the castle. She followed her nose to the kitchen and was quickly wrapped in Esme’s arms.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you Bella.”</p><p>She smiled at the older woman, “You too Esme.”</p><p>Carlisle frowned at her as he gently examined her face and the thick bruises that Caius had left, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” She moved away from him and took her seat between Rosalie and Emmett.</p><p>They ate breakfast together and she smiled, remembering the times she stayed the night at the Cullen house and Esme had cooked them a banquet of food the next morning. Edward was watching her as she chatted with Alice about the stores that the pixie wanted her to go to. She agreed as long as Rosalie and Emmett would go.</p><p>They agreed quickly and as soon as they were done eating, they hurried out the door. They spent hours walking the narrow streets and slipping into the shops near the edge of the city. When they moved deeper, they slipped into a jewelry store and her eyes widened at the expensive pieces.</p><p>A young woman frowned at her and quickly whispered to her associate. The man hurried to her and bowed, “Miss we didn’t know you were coming in today. How may we help you?” His accented English was good, but it was obvious it wasn’t his first language.</p><p>She frowned and glanced at Rosalie before looking back at the man, “Um... It was spur of the moment.”</p><p>He nodded and ushered her down to the more expensive section. She grimaced as she saw the amounts on everything. “We can also gift wrap anything if you’d like.”</p><p>She felt uncomfortable about the fear that she could practically feel rolling off him. The sweat dripping off his forehead didn’t help anything since his nerves were obviously in overdrive. She didn’t want people to be afraid of her, at least not while she was human. She was no better than him and to cower under someone he didn’t even know was irrational.</p><p>She shook her head, “You don’t have to do this.”</p><p>The woman shook her head, speaking in rapid Italian. The man nodded and turned to her, “The Queen left explicit instructions that you were to have access to whatever you wanted.”</p><p>Her eyes widened slightly, “Sulpicia?”</p><p>He nodded, “Of course Miss.”</p><p>She spotted a necklace and froze. The gold chain was slim and the pendant on the end was made of diamonds, a figure holding a child in her arms. Ruby stones made up the eyes of both with garnet garments. She pointed at it and he pulled it out.</p><p>She smiled at it and said, “Gift wrap this.”</p><p>He nodded and passed it gently to the woman beside him, speaking in Italian, “Will that be all Miss?”</p><p>She nodded, “Have it sent to the Queen.”</p><p>“A card to write?” He asked reaching for one.</p><p>She shook her head, “No thank you. She’ll know who it’s from.” She hurried out of the store with Rosalie right behind her.</p><p>“You’ve gotten close to them, haven’t you?” The blonde eyed her curiously.</p><p>She nodded, “I feel a connection to them. Satyr is one I’m going to miss quite a bit.”</p><p>Rosalie and Alice frowned at her, “Satyr?”</p><p>She chuckled and smirked at Emmett, “Demetri.”</p><p>Emmett laughed as they continued down the narrow street. They stopped in four other stores and she found things for each of her friends. She found an advertisement for a vintage car for sale and they had it being sent to the castle as well. She had found new clothing for Jane, with Alice’s help, and a large supply of liquor was sent to Demetri.</p><p>She received looks of confusion when she picked out a rug for Caius, but she wouldn’t elaborate, sending a message with it. She had items for everyone sent to the castle by the end of the day, but she felt her heart throb painfully as they passed a blacksmith.</p><p>She stopped and frowned into the window, seeing the glistening sword on display behind the counter. She pushed inside as the others gave her strange looks. A tall woman stood behind the counter and smiled at her brightly, “You lost?”</p><p>She shook her head, “The sword?” she nodded to it.</p><p>The woman grinned, “Collector? This isn’t a toy.”</p><p>“It’s a work of art.” She said calmly, not taking her eyes off it.</p><p>The woman grinned, “Now that’s what I like to hear.” She reached up and took it off the wall, her muscles flexing as she placed the heavy piece on the counter, “What do you plan on doing with it?”</p><p>She wrapped her hand around the leather wrapped grip and lifted it off the counter, with a lot of effort. She held it with both hands and grinned at the glinting sharp blade. The ornate hilt with intricate details professionally done. It was the perfect gift.</p><p>“Do you do inscriptions, on the blade?”</p><p>The woman’s smile grew, “Aye. What would you like?”</p><p>She grinned, “Warrior Goddess.”</p><p>The woman’s eyes widened slightly, “For you or a gift?”</p><p>She sat the sword back on the counter gently, “Gift. Send it to the castle, Queen Athenodora.”</p><p>The woman’s eyes widened even more, “I thought I recognized you. I’m sorry I questioned you Miss.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Don’t do that. I’m just me and you are just you. No Miss and no ma’am.”</p><p>The woman smiled as she nodded, “Okay. It’ll be delivered tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She turned and left the shop hurrying back towards the Cullen mansion, “How soon can we get a flight out of here?”</p><p>She was tired, extremely tired and she was desperate to leave this city. She’d had enough pain for a lifetime, and she wanted to go back to her somewhat normal life. She knew Caius wouldn’t care that she was gone, less he’d have to deal with her. Aro and Sulpicia would be angry but she would call them when they landed in Seattle. She would miss Demetri and Jane the most, but she knew they were happy.</p><p>It wasn’t like she wouldn’t see them again someday, but she couldn’t handle being near Athenodora knowing how the woman felt about her. She was an idiot to ever think that she could have had a chance. No, she would return home and leave Athenodora be. Volterra was her home and it wasn’t fair to her to have to see her all the time. Aro could experiment on her once she was a vampire.</p><p>Rosalie and Emmett glanced at each other, “Two hours.”</p><p>She nodded as Alice laughed, “I’ll book the flight and we’ll be home tomorrow night.”</p><p>Rosalie frowned, “Are you sure about this Bella? Aro won’t take kindly to disobeying his orders.”</p><p>She shook her head, “It’s not the first time and he can kill me later. Right now, I just want to go home.”</p><p>She knew this was a bad idea, but she was done doing what they wanted. She was done fooling herself into thinking that castle held all the answers to her questions. She had gotten all the answers that she was going to get for now. She would just have to wait and work on what she could.</p><p>She was already stronger now and that would have to suffice. She stared at the castle in the distance as the Cullen’s blurred around the mansion packing and booking the flight for all of them. She ignored Edward on the trip to the airport and she took the window seat beside Rosalie again.</p><p>She was going back to Forks, but it suddenly didn’t feel like home anymore. The vice on her heart tightened even more as she watched the ground disappear below them and they were in the air once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p><p>I do not own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Athenodora stood in the training room staring out the windows that looked over the city of Volterra. Her heart ached painfully as her mind swirled around her mate. Originally, she thought the girl was her singer and that all she wanted was to drain the human, to taste that sweet nectar that only a singer could offer.</p><p>Instead, she had lost her temper and attacked the girl. At the time she had been unsure if she wanted to kill her or to fuck her but in the heat of the moment, she hadn’t had the time to decide before she was being restrained. The girl was so damn brave, to fucking brave for her own good.</p><p>Standing toe to toe with the most dangerous vampires in the world and not even batting an eye. She was strong for a human and she could only speculate why. The girl was good at hiding things. Aro not able to hear her thoughts and all the other abilities in the castle having no effect on her. Not even Chelsea’s gift worked on the girl, the vampire angry that she couldn’t manipulate the girl’s loyalties. Due to that Chelsea had hung back, watching the girl and struggling to understand why she couldn’t manipulate the human.</p><p>She would watch the girl argue with Aro like she’s never seen anyone dare to do and the human would stare him down, never flinching. It intrigued her but at the same time it scared the living hell out of her. To watch this human, have no regard of her own safety and yet she still stepped in to save Jane, knowing it would expose her gifts. She had saved Demetri as well, and as to why she couldn’t even begin to guess.</p><p>The boy was a drunken idiot that only cared about himself and the people he could bed.</p><p>That thought alone made her skin crawl, wondering if that was why he wanted to get close to the human. It was no secret that having sex with a human could be the most erotic thing to a vampire. Their bodies were so warm against their cold ones that it only enhanced the sensations. The only problem was that if they lost control the human could easily be killed, painfully.</p><p>She could hear the cracks in her hands as she tightened them into fists.</p><p>The thought of the human dying was something she couldn’t bear to think about. As infuriating as the human could be, the girl was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. From that very first encounter she knew the girl was different because every time she was around the girl, she felt alive and at the same time she felt lost without her.</p><p>Every part of her body became in tune with each other, every nerve ending seeming to fire at once and when she touched the girl… Oh when she touched the girl a wildfire of desire would spread through her body making everything burn with need. She needed this girl like she’s never needed anything before.</p><p>This girl was her life force and without her she wasn’t sure she could survive. She had seen vampires that have lost their mates before and it wasn’t pleasant. They would slowly lose their minds until all that mattered was the blood that their beasts would crave, destroying entire towns and still not being satisfied.</p><p>Her heart throbbed painfully, but she may have destroyed what little progress she had made with the girl. She was still confused how everything escalated so quickly. One moment she had been on her way to visit the girl’s room and the next Aro was informing her that the girl was staying with the Cullen’s for the night.</p><p>She hadn’t been around the Cullen’s enough to learn their scents and when she caught that unknown female scent around her mate’s room, she couldn’t stop herself from losing control. In the blink of an eye, she went from being the stoic warrior of her past to losing her mind over a human girl.</p><p>For fucks sake she was in her mid-twenties when she had been turned so, she shouldn’t be feeling like she had teenage hormones. She’s been around for thousands of years, seen empires rise and fall in the blink of an eye. But this one little human girl was causing her to act like a teenager with a crush. A child running around on the playground, pulling the girl’s hair because she likes her but won’t come out and say it.</p><p>Nevertheless, she kept losing her hard-earned control whenever she was near the girl. She wanted to reach out to the girl, but she didn’t know how. She didn’t mean what she had said. This girl was so much more than a typical blood bag of a human. She was smart and funny and strong, and the list went on and on.</p><p>“Delivery for Queen Athenodora.”</p><p>She frowned as she turned to a tall woman with broad shoulders and a voluptuous body. Before the human girl she would have been all over this woman but now it was fact and nothing more. She felt nothing as she looked at this woman, her large breasts being squeezed tightly into the dress that she was wearing did nothing for her and it was unnerving. The woman knelt in front of her and held the sword up to her, bowing her head in respect.</p><p>Her eyes widened at the sharp double-edged blade inscribed with ancient lettering, lettering that she recognized in an ancient language that she had written about in one of her books. The leather braided grip, the intricate design emblazoned on the blood groove, and the thicker ricasso just above the cross guard made the weapon look exotic.</p><p>It was the most beautiful sword she had ever seen in all her years. She slowly slid her hand around the rough leather grip and lifted it with ease, the blade catching the light and glinting across the room.</p><p>She felt her heart swell in her chest as the woman stood and spoke quickly, “The girl that ordered wanted it to be delivered last night but the inscription took slightly longer.”</p><p>She couldn’t quiet describe the feeling of happiness that surrounded her as she smiled at the weapon, “It’s fine. Leave me.” The woman nodded and disappeared quickly.</p><p>If her mate was willing to go through all this trouble, maybe she still had a chance to make things right. She blurred to her room and sat the sword on a free stand in her room, running her fingers gently over the inscription before blurring out of the castle.</p><p>She knew the Cullen’s mansion was on the far side of the city, as they liked to keep as far from the Volturi as much as possible when visiting. She wished her heart could beat so she could feel the rapid thumps from the excitement that laced her stomach. Growing closer to the mansion she struggled to figure out a way to apologize, to assure the girl that it would never happen again.</p><p>How could she tell the girl that she had grown fond of her even though they hadn’t spent much time together? Especially since the time they did have together had been marred by anger and violence.</p><p>She slowed to a brisk walk as she frowned. The fact that the violence and anger turned her on more than she was willing to admit was a problem. The girl was human, and she was already losing so much control around her, how was she going to cope with the fact that the angrier the girl made her the hornier she became.</p><p>The girl was drop dead gorgeous when she was angry, her face flushing lightly and her brown eyes turning almost black. The way the muscle in her jaw and temple would jump wildly as she clenched her teeth rapidly, a tick that the girl probably didn’t even notice she did.</p><p>But she noticed.</p><p>She noticed everything about the girl. The pain that crossed her eyes every now and then when she was deep in thought. The anger that would flare in her eyes when someone ordered her to do something. The excitement that exploded not just in her eyes but on her face when she would become happy. The sexy as hell crooked grin the girl would get with a glint in her eyes when sarcasm would escape from her lips.</p><p>It was everything to her and so much more. She refused to let it go, refused to lose something she didn’t even know she wanted or needed until she had it within reach.</p><p>She frowned as she neared the Cullen mansion and noticed the scents were weak, almost faded. She felt her heart begin to sink as she blurred to the door and burst inside, not caring about intruding. The house was empty, looking as if there had been no one there.</p><p>She knew that wasn’t the case, but it left an unsettling feeling in her chest all the same. She searched the entire house and found no clothing, no traces of the human. She felt the rage build in her chest.</p><p>Her mate was gone, and she had no clue where to look for her.</p><p>She let out a growl powerful enough that the windows shook in their frames before blurring back towards the castle, not caring if she were spotted, but knowing she wouldn’t be. When she made it to the castle, she found vampire’s swarming the building. She felt the slight anger in the air as she blurred to the throne room.</p><p>Sulpicia was pacing back and forth angrily as Aro stood with black eyes narrowed at Demetri, “What do you mean you lost her scent?”</p><p>Demetri bowed his head against the Kings anger, “I lost her at the airport. She must be on a plane.”</p><p>She hurried forward, “Aro what’s going on?”</p><p>Aro spun to her, his anger flaring wildly. He was on the verge of losing his control, “The human has left.”</p><p>She frowned her heart breaking, exploding in a searing pain inside of her chest. She wanted to fix it. She needed her mate by her side. She didn’t mean what she had said to her, but it had escaped her lips in a heated moment, one that she would never be able to take back if she couldn’t find her mate.</p><p>If she lost her mate, she knew she would willingly end her life but not until she was positive that the girl was gone. She only had a few months’ time before the longing would turn into madness. She’d rather die than live without her mate now that she had found her.</p><p>She would be lost forever.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Aro sat in his chair in the throne room pinching the bridge of his nose. He was desperately trying to ignore the loud arguing that was currently happening between Didyme and Caius. They had been at each other’s throats before but lately it had been different.</p><p>Ever since she had disappeared, the entire castle had been on edge. He hadn’t realized just how much of an impact on everyone the human had had on them. Not until it was too late. When the human had left, he had a feeling that it was a possibility that she would leave but it was still a shock. He was honestly surprised that she had lasted as long as she had. Most humans tried to escape within the first few days, and she had lasted almost three weeks. A record.</p><p>What concerned him a little more was that Demetri had disappeared a month into their human’s disappearance and had not reported it. That wasn’t like the boy, but he was hoping the boy was following a lead and just couldn’t contact them.</p><p>The large doors across from him opened and Felix blurred to him, “Lord Aro, this just arrived.”</p><p>Caius growled angrily, “We said absolutely no interruptions.”</p><p>Felix nodded, “Yes sir but it has her scent on it.”</p><p>Sulpicia appeared beside him as he snatched the envelope from the boy’s hand and quickly opened the thick item.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Aro,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It has taken me these last two months to write this letter to you. I apologize for leaving the way I did but it had to be done. I hope everyone enjoyed their gifts. When I was purchasing them, I had no intention of leaving but the last gift made the decision for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santiago had mentioned his love of speed and I know his pride about being the second best brute that the Volturi has. I figured he would get more use out of the sports car than anything else. He once told me that traveling was some of the best times of his existence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix has regaled me with his tales, some of which I knew were very tall, about his executions. He prides himself on being your executioner and so I couldn’t help getting him the executioners hood with the custom-made chain in the letters of his name. I know he’ll get a kick out of it and the toy axe that I threw in with it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alec needs to loosen up, he’s too young to be so uptight and I know you’ll agree with me. Maybe those toys were a little much, but I know not only will he get a laugh out of it but maybe some use too. He needs to broaden his horizons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Corin needs to find her mate and quickly, but she deserves to be happy as much as all of you. Her insatiable needs had me thinking about something that Emmett once told me so I hope she gets a lot of use out of the numerous items that will be delivered to her over the next year. I truly hope her room begins to overflow with the items, of all shapes, sizes, and colors before she finally gets frustrated enough to get rid of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caius and I have a private joke about the number of rugs he has in his room, so I decided to add to it. It’s not fancy and it’s not pretty but it will now be one of the most expensive rugs he owns and in that I find hysterical. He’s so thick headed and I know tie dye fits absolutely nothing in his room but it’s shag and who can pass up a shag tie dye rug. I hope it gets under his skin when he looks at it and is forced to remember me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jane still creeps me out but don’t tell her I said that. She’s been one of my best friends since being there and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I know she’ll love the clothes I picked out for her. I just hope she isn’t to upset when she digs a little deeper and finds the racy stuff. She and Alec may be twins but they don’t have to be that much alike.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Satyr was one of the hardest to find something for, but I found the perfect custom-made items. Hopefully, the entire guard can get a kick out of it soon. This shot glasses with the naked bodies at the bottom were not easy to find. The supply of alcohol to go with it ought to keep him happy for a while. He’s been wonderful to me and I don’t think I would have been so okay with being there if it hadn’t been for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No words can express what I feel for Sulpicia. That necklace is the closest I could get at the time. Weeks later and I finally realized what it is that I’m feeling. She has taken care of me better than Renee ever has. She’s been a comfort that I didn’t know I was missing since I’ve never had it. I’ve never really had anyone ever take care of me before and now that I’ve been away from her for a few weeks I realize just how much I miss the woman that has become a mother to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were the hardest one to pick for. You are a King and have everything. I’ve enjoyed our talks and working on the car together and I’m going to miss it. I didn’t want to get you something that you already had and I’m an asshole, so I sent you that worlds best dad cup hoping you’d get a chuckle out of it. In all honesty my own father Charlie is a good man, but he was never ready for a child. He was young and thought he was in love. He did what he thought he had to do but at times I think it would have been better if they hadn’t married. You’ve protected me and cared for me more than anyone and so there was only one thing I could think to give you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will finish out my high school here in Forks, graduating with my class. As soon as I graduate, I will fly back to Volterra and it will be up to you to decide if I should be turned or if I shall die. It’s only fair that it be you and I have made a deal with the Cullen’s that when I leave here, they are not to follow. They are to let whatever happens happen. Rosalie and Emmett were the hardest to convince of this, but they have agreed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Athenodora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She will forever be my Warrior Goddess. I still don’t quite understand how things exploded the way they did, and I’ll probably never know. I don’t want her to suffer so I thought it best that I leave. I didn’t want her to have to see me every day, knowing that she does not want me as her mate is…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Painful, to say the least but all I want is for her to be happy. If it’s with Corin then so be it but I could not sit back and watch it happen. That would be worse than any torture that I have endured from James and I cannot bear it. Please keep her safe. I will happily suffer in silence as long as she is happy and safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you are angry with me for leaving the way I did, and I know Sulpicia May never speak to me again for this, but I only did it for Athenodora. She should not have to suffer because she was unlucky enough to find her mate in a human like me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be safe and I will see you in a year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  Aro’s head snapped up as the doors opened again, Sulpicia sobbing quietly next to him as she took the papers from him. Athenodora entered the room looking older than she had in years, her face tired. She shook her head at him.
</p><p>
  “We have exhausted the last lead we had.” She sank to her knees, “I can’t find any hint of her anywhere.”
</p><p>
  Caius frowned at him, “What does the letter say Aro?”
</p><p>
  He placed a hand on Athenodora’s shoulder as Sulpicia handed the letter to the distraught woman, “It seems our human is back in school. In Forks, with the Cullen’s.”
</p><p>
  Didyme growled angrily, “They have been hiding this entire time, with the girl?”
</p><p>
  He nodded his eyes hard, “The Cullen’s are to be unharmed. They are still allies and the human had been safe with them for a long time.”
</p><p>
  Sulpicia snorted, “Not to mention the fact if we hurt them, she could probably kill us all.” He smirked at her.
</p><p>
  Athenodora finished the letter and blurred to her feet, “I have to go to her.”
</p><p>
  He nodded, “As you will however-“
</p><p>
  Jane and Felix appeared both bouncing with excitement, “We want to go with her.”
</p><p>
  He smiled at them, “Of course you do. I’ll have the reservations made as soon as possible. While you are there you are to obey Athenodora and the human.”
</p><p>
  They nodded.
</p><p>
  He turned to Athenodora, “She wants to finish her senior year and I have no problem with that unless something happens. Otherwise, I will see you all at the end of the school year. Do have the human call us as soon as possible, we have some things to discuss with her.”
</p><p>
  Athenodora nodded before she blurred from the room, Jane and Felix on her heels.
</p><p>
  Sulpicia grinned at him as she folded the letter back up and tucked it in her pocket, “She wants to come home Aro.”
</p><p>
  He pulled her into his arms, “Our little girl is coming home.”
</p><p>
  He grinned wickedly at his mate as Caius and Didyme exploded into growls and snarls, their arguing echoing down the empty halls of the castle.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the comments and Kudos.</p><p>Also I'm on tumblr and twitter so if I don't post for a while you can bug me there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p><p>I do not own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bella checked the rearview mirror for what felt like the hundredth time since she had left Seattle. She felt like she was being watched from the moment she stepped out of the store. She could feel an unknown tingle on the back of her neck, and it was making her uncomfortable.</p><p>She pulled her new cell phone out and speed dialed Rosalie. “Hey Bella.”</p><p>“Rosalie, I think I have a shadow.” She said as she spotted a flash of something in the trees.</p><p>“Where are you?” The blonde asked stiffly.</p><p>She frowned, “I’m just now getting into Port Angeles.”</p><p>“Stop at the grocery store and we’ll be there in a minute.”</p><p>She heard the call disconnect as she pulled her rusty pickup into the parking lot. She hurried into the store and figured she’d buy groceries for her and Charlie. She moved slowly down the aisles as she thought about the last few months. When she had left Volterra she knew she was risking Aro being angry at her, but she also knew there was a reason that Caius had urged him to let her go.</p><p>Once they had landed, she had been so exhausted that she had crashed on the ride back to Forks and then Rosalie had carried her up to her and Emmett’s room, the place she always slept when she stayed with them. She had woken up the next morning feeling horrible and it had only gotten worse since. Her chest felt like it was being ripped apart, her heart struggling to keep beating. Rosalie had tried to comfort her but they both knew the only way to ease the ache was to be near her mate.</p><p>She had really been trying for the last few months to also be more open and honest. It was only with Rosalie and Emmett right now, but it was a start in the right direction. She was telling Rosalie how she was feeling more, whenever Emmett asked, she still struggled to tell him, but it was getting easier.</p><p>She knew she wouldn’t survive being away from her mate without them and keeping it bottled up was getting her into more trouble than telling them. She didn’t want to hurt them with her gifts now that they were happening more frequently. She knew one day it would happen, but she just hoped it wouldn’t happen with humans around.</p><p>She smiled at the bag of dog food next to her as she remembered the day Sam Uley had come to the Cullen house after they had been back for a week.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>She hadn’t told Charlie that she was back yet, but the pack had been keeping track of their movements, looking for her. She had jerked awake from a nightmare and was quickly wrapped in Emmett’s arms since Rosalie was out hunting. She cried into his chest as she tried to tell him about it. It was the first time he was getting a hint at what had happened to her in the ballet studio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rocked her gently and whispered softly, “It’s okay Bella. It was just a dream. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she began to calm, she shook her head, “When he was done and he was pulling his jeans back up, he said there was no way that Edward could be my mate. As much pain as I was in, I should have called out for my mate, that my pain and sorrow would have called to him if he were.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sat back and rubbed her eyes, “He said he wasn’t sorry only because I meant something to Edward and that he would feel something at least when he saw what he had done to me. He wanted me to give him a message, but I knew I never would. I couldn’t even look at Edward for a month afterwards.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emmett’s consistent growl was vibrating the bed as he sat perfectly still, the personification of Adonis sitting on the bed with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She frowned and swallowed before she continued, “Edward has secrets from all of you. James said his mate was destroyed by him, left a shell of her former self. Vampires are ruthless but Edward was more than anything he had ever seen. He left his mate broken and somehow bleeding. James said she wasn’t the same afterwards and that he was going to do the same to me. He said he was sorry that it had to happen like that, but he couldn’t forgive what Edward had done.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emmett held her for the rest of the night and she eventually fell back asleep, lulled by his vibrating rumble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The following morning Rosalie’s voice woke her, “I don’t think you’ve ever looked so handsome.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emmett snorted, “Last night was terrifying.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A cool breeze brushed across her face, and she felt the woman’s fingers caress her cheek lightly, “Did she have a nightmare?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How much has she told you?” He asked as his arms tightened around her unconsciously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Most of it.” Rosalie said as she gently climbed onto the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emmett took a deep breath, “I’m glad we killed him but now I’m wondering about Edward.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalie nodded, “Why do you think I’m so adamant that he stays away from her?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You could have told me that much.” He wasn’t angry, only curious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You remember our first time together?” she felt Emmett nod before Rosalie spoke again, “You never divulged my secrets to anyone, and I would never do that to her either.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s why you two got so close so fast isn’t it.” He stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalie nodded and rubbed her cheek on her shoulder, “I was alone dealing with my issues, she doesn’t need to be. She already has so much to deal with. She keeps too much bottled up and I’m afraid she’s going to hurt herself or worse if she keeps going like that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knew Rosalie was worried about her, but she didn’t realize the depth of the bond they had formed. It wasn’t a mate bond, but it was deeper than most bonds. Something primal, something that she needed just as much as the mate bond. She didn’t want to hurt Rosalie, so that was the moment she decided to start talking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t mean to keep so much buried deep inside. It’s how I have always been, and James made it a point to tell me. He said I was just like him. That keeping things hidden is why he would explode at the drop of a hat sometimes. I don’t want to be like him.” She pulled away from them and frowned, “I want to be better.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalie’s eyes filled with venom tears as she moved towards her, “Sweetie you are nothing like him.” Rosalie wrapped her arms around her tightly, “Don’t ever think that. You are nothing like him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emmett’s eyes shimmered before he crashed into them, wrapping them both in his arms, “You’re our Bella Bear and always will be.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She and Rosalie laughed until her stomach growled. Rosalie grinned at her, “Let’s get the human some breakfast while she showers.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emmett nodded and scooped Rosalie up into his arms, “Take your time Bella.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head at him, “Eww.” She hurried to the bathroom as the two of them laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She did as he said and took her time under the hot water. Her heart was heavy, and her mind wouldn’t stray too far from her mate. She hadn’t been able to think the woman’s name since she left Volterra, it was too painful. She was an idiot for thinking she could handle the separation, but her mate didn’t want her. She would give her mate whatever she wanted, and her mate didn’t want her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned the shower off and pulled on the outfit that Demetri had made her get, complete with the boots. It was a way for her to feel closer to her mate without pushing the issue. She hurried downstairs and found the Cullen’s tense in the living room. Edward took a step towards her and Rosalie snarled, blurring to her quickly. Emmett bared his fangs at the boy as he stood protectively in front of her and Rosalie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She frowned, “What did I miss?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “We have a visitor coming.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She glanced at Emmett as he backed towards her, not taking his eyes off Edward. Carlisle hesitated but decided to answer, “Sam Uley.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She cocked her head, the name ringing a bell, “Oh from the Rez?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalie frowned at her, “You know him?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shrugged, “I know of him. Jacob didn’t like him the last I spoke to him, but I haven’t talked to Jake since prom.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edward growled, “Good. He’s not good for you Bella.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She glared at him, “I think I can judge for myself thanks.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emmett chuckled as a car stopped outside. She watched everyone stiffen and Rosalie’s nose wrinkle in disgust. She grinned suddenly, knowing that Sam must be a Shifter. She leaned against Rosalie as Carlisle answered the door and offered them something to drink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She recognized Jacob’s voice instantly, “Where is she bloodsucker?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jake easy.” A male voice said firmly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carlisle stepped into view, “She’s right here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jacob and the man she guessed was Sam stepped into the room. Jacob’s body was shaking as he frowned at her for a moment, “Bella you’re still alive.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughed shaking her head, “Well duh. I still have a year of high school left Jacob.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam frowned, “What he means is that you left town for a while.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She glared at him, “I did and that is none of your business. Regardless of any treaty you may have with the Cullen’s.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every eye in the room widened at her outburst. Sam frowned at Carlisle, “Did you tell her?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carlisle shook his head, his eyes still on her, “Of course not.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rolled her eyes, “I know all about Shifters Sam. More than you even. Firsthand accounts from centuries worth of knowledge.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head, “That’s not possible.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She scoffed, “It is. There’s a Shifter pack in Volterra. They are friends to the Volturi, and they have helped each other in battle for many centuries.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam took a step towards her, “There are others like us?” His eyes were hopeful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She leaned further into Rosalie, not liking his closeness, “Yes and other races. There are tigers, bears, hyena’s and tons more. They live in harmony with Vampires, helping and protecting lives together. Your pack has been misguided.” She glanced at Esme, “Is there food?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esme smiled at her, “Of course dear.”<br/>
She followed Esme into the kitchen as Sam followed her, “Have you met them?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sam what the hell? We were supposed to come here to make sure she was still human.” Jacob snapped angrily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And we did, and she is for now. I want to know more Jacob.” Sam glared at him before turning back to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighed as she sat with a plate at the table, “While I was with the Volturi I came across their handwritten accounts. I haven’t met one, but I was bound to. They come and go from Volterra all the time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam frowned, “I thought the Volturi don’t allow human’s in their halls.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She and the vampires fell silent as they glanced at each other, all trying to figure out how to explain without pissing the Shifter off.</em>
</p><p><em></em><br/>
.</p><p>She jumped out of her thoughts as her heart slammed into her throat as a cold hand clamped down on her shoulder roughly, “Fuck me!”</p><p>Her heart pounded in her chest as glared at the laughing boy, “Holy shit you should see your face.”</p><p>She frowned, her breathing heavy as she tried to calm her racing heart, “Satyr what are you doing here?”</p><p>Demetri shook his head, still chuckling slightly, “You honestly think you were going to get away with leaving. Aro is out of his mind Sulpicia is extra vicious. Jane is losing it more than usual, Alec ain’t far behind her. And don’t get me started on Athenodora’s attitude.”</p><p>She frowned, “Athenodora?”</p><p>He nodded, “She’s going down fast, and I don’t know if she’ll last much longer at this rate. She’s worried about you, afraid that you won’t forgive her if she can ever find you.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, “How did you find me?”</p><p>“I’m a tracker remember. Besides,” He stood tall and dusted his black cloak off, “I’m Volturi.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Right because that means something to me.”</p><p>He smirked as he followed her further down the aisle, “I know it does. I’ve seen the gifts you sent to all of us. Sulpicia and Aro are sparing no expense for the human hunt.”</p><p>She snorted, “Wait were you the one in the woods following me?”</p><p>He frowned, “No. I came from the south, past those Shifters.”</p><p>Her eyes widened, “They kill vampires.”</p><p>He grimaced, “Not another rogue pack. I swear you are a danger magnet.”</p><p>She laughed, “You’re not far off.”</p><p>She pushed the cart towards the checkout as Rosalie and Emmett entered the store. Their eyes widened at Demetri and he glared at them, “You have a lot of explaining to do.”</p><p>Rosalie growled softly, “Why were you following her?”</p><p>He shook his head, “I wasn’t. Are you being followed?” He looked at her worriedly.</p><p>She shrugged, “I don’t know I just saw something in the woods and that stupid tingle on the back of my neck.” She rubbed her neck as Emmett placed her groceries in bags after ringing them up himself.</p><p>Rosalie frowned, “You don’t get that way unless something is nearby that is a threat.”</p><p>She spotted Rosalie’s quick glance at Demetri before she eyed her questioningly. She sighed, “He’ll find out sooner or later.”</p><p>Rosalie nodded as she paid for the food, “Is he staying or leaving?”</p><p>Demetri snapped his teeth at her, “I’m standing right here.”</p><p>She chuckled, “He’s staying. All we need is for Aro to send the entire guard down on Forks.”</p><p>She pushed the cart out to her truck and Emmett helped her unload the groceries into the back of the truck. Rosalie eyed Demetri as he slipped into the passenger side of the truck, “Hands off. We’ll meet you at Charlie’s.”</p><p>Demetri snorted and she laughed, “Don’t worry Satyr wouldn’t risk pissing off my mate if she were to ever find out.”</p><p>Emmett laughed, “I wouldn’t be so sure.”</p><p>She started the truck, “Be careful.” She pulled back out onto the road, “Does she know you’re here?”</p><p>He shook his head as he frowned at his hands, “None of them do. I haven’t checked in for a while and I wanted to know why you left before I did. The entire castle is different without you now.”</p><p>She frowned at the road, “Why? I’m one human and you guys have plenty of them.”</p><p>“Yeah,” He turned to face her, “But you are the only one that has interacted with us so much and touched some of us.”</p><p>She grimaced at him, “I have touched no one in that castle except for Athenodora.”</p><p>“Corin’s body pressed against yours constitutes as touching.” He smirked at her.</p><p>“Not when it was her body against mine, not the other way around.”</p><p>He laughed as she focused back on the road. They chatted about what he had been up to as she drove and soon, they pulled into Charlie’s driveway. Demetri grimaced, “Shifter smell.”</p><p>She groaned, “I don’t need this right now.” She slid out of the truck.</p><p>Jacob had his arms crossed over his chest as Sam waved at her, “Billy has invited Charlie down to the Rez for dinner and the game so your stuck with us.”</p><p>She nodded, “Alright. I just bought groceries.”</p><p>Sam frowned as Demetri appeared beside her, “You hang out with human drinkers?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Yes. Demetri this is Sam, the Alpha of the pack. Sam this is Demetri one of the high-ranking units in the guard.”</p><p>Sam’s eyes widened slightly, “The Volturi are in town?”</p><p>She shrugged, “They’re around, so be careful who you attack.”</p><p>Jacob growled angrily as his body shook, “Why should we?”</p><p>“Because the Volturi can eliminate your entire town Jacob. They will not hesitate if one of their members are harmed.” She glared at him before turning to the bags in the back of the truck.</p><p>Jacob followed her into the house, “Bella you can’t be serious.” He whispered, “They kill humans. We kill them.”</p><p>She sighed as she dropped the bags on the kitchen table, “They only do what they are supposed to do. Shifters are not werewolves and you are acting like one.”</p><p>She returned outside with Jacob on her heels, “Bella they are monsters.” He groaned.</p><p>She shook her head, “The only monster here is you Jake.”</p><p>“I’m starving Rosalie!” Leah whines as the two women carried the drinks towards the house.</p><p>Rosalie scoffed, “You are a bottomless pit Leah.”</p><p>“What can I say I’m a growing girl.” Leah wiggled her eye brows at Emmett.</p><p>Rosalie growled at her, “You are a grown woman and stop flirting with my mate.”</p><p>Emmett kissed Rosalie’s cheek, taking the cases of beer from her, “Don’t worry babe, Bella comes closer than the she wolf does.”</p><p>She grimaced, “Leave me out of it,” she snapped, “That’s like thinking about having sex with my brother.”</p><p>Rosalie laughed as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “Yeah my sweetie is only interested in her sister.”</p><p>She shrugged out from under the blondes arm, “Don’t flatter yourself Rosie.”</p><p>Rosalie kissed her temple, “You just need to face it.”</p><p>“I hate you,” she narrowed her eyes at the woman.</p><p>Rosalie pulled her against her body, “You love me and you know it.”</p><p>She shook her head but she couldn’t hide the smile as she shook her head at the teasing blonde, “I’m going to have a house full of hungry wolves soon so I need to get started on the steaks.”</p><p>Rosalie chuckled, “You want me to start chopping?”</p><p>She nodded as Rosalie pulled away from her and Emmett kissed the blonde again, “Please. Bear Man, quit sucking face and start the grill while I move the truck.”</p><p>He kissed Rosalie one more time before saluting her and slipping into the garage to get the grill. She backed her truck up next to the house as more of the wolves arrived.</p><p>Over the last few months Sam had spent quite a bit of time with her, learning about the other races of Shifters and why the Volturi helped them. He began to see things differently and even brought it up to the council. They were willing to listen but Old Quil was so set in his ways he refused to see vampires as anything other than evil.</p><p>Leah had become a good friend to both her and Rosalie. She’d had a hell of a time being the only female of the pack. She had spent an afternoon alone with the woman, while Rosalie and Emmett went hunting together, telling her about the females she had read about. She had accidentally let it slip that she was mates to a Volturi Queen and now the girl wouldn’t stop flirting with her.</p><p>It was all in good fun and she even flirted back but it still didn’t take away the pain of being so far from her mate. She could smile and laugh but it felt fake, Rosalie told her it didn’t reach her eyes anymore. At night when she was alone, if she stayed at Charlie’s, she couldn’t get her mind off her mate. The woman took up the majority of her thoughts throughout the day to begin with but in the silent darkness it consumed her.</p><p>She hurried inside to begin prepping the meat for the grill. She kept her thoughts on her mate, her heart beating painfully in her chest. She knew it was only going to get worse as the weeks went on but she was determined to make this as easy as possible on everyone. She had read enough of those books in Volterra to know what was going to happen to her now that she could feel it.</p><p>She didn’t want to think about it but it was weighing on her mind, as hard as she tried to ignore it.</p><p>She carried the tray piled with steaks out to the grill and stopped to smile at Emmett and Sam. Emmett shook his head, “I know what I’m talking about.”</p><p>Sam grimaced, “We have to get her a propane grill then we won’t have to have this argument about charcoal every time.”</p><p>Emmett snorted, “She hates when we insist that she use our money for food what do you think she’s going to do if we buy her a fancy grill?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Attempt to kill all of you and fail at it.”</p><p>They laughed as they took the large tray from her. She slipped back inside to make up hamburgers as Seth sprinted into the kitchen, “Bella, Leah’s being mean.”</p><p>She chuckled, “Leah leave your brother alone.”</p><p>Leah smirked at her as she leaned her hip against the counter, “Make me.” She wiggled her eyebrows at her.</p><p>She shook her head, “One of these days you’ll run out of luck.”</p><p>Leah kisses her cheek quickly, “Nah. You’ll protect me.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes as Rosalie laughed. She knew that Leah liked her but she had made it clear that she wasn’t interested. She could look at Leah and see the lean firm body she sported. The muscles that curved in all the right ways underneath her beautiful copper colored smooth skin.</p><p>But she didn’t feel anything other than friendship towards her.</p><p>Leah would have been perfect for her when she first moved to Forks, the woman she would have tripped over herself to have. Now she couldn’t see anyone in a romantic way, except one and that one didn’t want her. Her mind returned to the volumes of text that her mate had written. The observations she had made as she talked with different mated couples.</p><p>She was pulled out of her thoughts as Rosalie shoulder bumped her, “Get out of your head for a while. Let’s get these burgers out to Emmett and Sam.”</p><p>She nodded and carried the tray outside. Alice gripped Rosalie’s arm and pulled her to the side as she carried the tray to Emmett. She leaned back against her truck as she watched Emmett and Sam talk as they hovered over the grill. Rosalie and Alice were arguing again and she chuckled.</p><p>Leah leaned on the truck next to her, “What’s up with the fang sisters?”</p><p>She sighed, “Alice had a vision of me before I ever moved here and she claimed me as her best friend but that was before James. Rosalie still gets angry that Alice is trying to claim me over her.”</p><p>Leah grinned, “Well they both can fuck off because you’ll choose me right?”</p><p>She chuckled, “I could never turn on Rosie.”</p><p>Rosalie shot her a smirk as Alice rolled her eyes with a laugh.</p><p>Leah frowned at her, “I haven’t imprinted yet you know.”</p><p>She turned to face her, “You will someday Leah.”</p><p>Leah pressed against her body, “What about living in the moment?”</p><p>She frowned at her, “You know I can’t.”</p><p>“Let me make you happy Bella.” Leah brushed her fingers across her face gently. “We could be good together.”</p><p>She shook her head, pulling away slowly, “You know I have a mate Leah. She’ll always be my Warrior Goddess but she deserves more than I could ever give her. I’m human and she’s…Amazing. I don’t blame her for not wanting me.” She smiled at the girl before shrugging and turning around, “Besides I won’t make it to graduation anyway.”</p><p>Bella watched her friends, her family as they laughed and traded stories. Leah stood just behind her, the woman’s body heat radiating to her, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“When a mate feels the rejection and it isn’t fixed, the rejected mate dies.”</p><p>A chorus of growls filled the area suddenly as everyone was on their feet and looking at her. Rosalie and Emmett blurred to her, their faces drawn into frowns. She smiled gently at them, the best one she could give considering she only felt sorrow squeezing her chest tightly.</p><p>“The way I figure it, I have a few months tops and then we’re going to have a huge blowout party. Then you’ll bury me in Esme’s garden.” She stared into Rosalie’s venom tear filled eyes, “So that way every time you come back to Forks, I’ll always be waiting for you to come home.”</p><p>She pulled her eyes away from the blonde and headed into the house to get more food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p><p>I do not own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She grimaced as she stood next to Rosalie’s BMW in the high school parking lot. Rosalie hadn’t let her out of her sight since the cookout two weeks ago. She wasn’t eating very much anymore and had lost weight, which she quickly replaced with muscle. Emmett was keeping track of their workouts, not wanting her to lose too much more weight.</p><p>Leah was a permanent fixture at the Cullen’s now, since she practically lived there now. Charlie didn't say anything about her staying at the Cullen house more now that he knew she and Edward weren’t together and that Carlisle had sent him up to the Denali’s in Alaska, ‘for his troubled behavior’. In reality Rosalie refused to have him in the same state as her while they tried to figure out how to stop what was inevitably going to happen unless her mate claimed her.</p><p>Charlie was kept busy by work and Billy, so she didn’t have to worry much about him.</p><p>She knew it wouldn’t happen, but she did wonder what it would be like to have her mate. Her heart constricted every time she thought of the woman, but she couldn’t help it. Every day her heart hurt more and more but she continued to ignore it and focus on the people that had been there for her.</p><p>She didn’t want to go to school but it was more important now than ever that they keep up appearances. She leaned back against the BMW tiredly as she rubbed her face, “Why am I here again?”</p><p>Emmett grinned, “Because Rosalie said she’d kill us both if we weren’t here when she got back from hunting.”</p><p>She grimaced, “She said nothing about arriving late though.”</p><p>Emmett laughed as Alice gasped, “Bella you know how important school is. Plus, it’s the first day and you’ll love what happens in gym.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at the pixie, “What do you see Alice?”</p><p>Alice’s golden eyes sparkled with excitement, “You’ll see.”</p><p>She took a step towards the girl, but a cold hand caught her wrist, “Calm down Bells.”</p><p>She grimaced as she shook his hand off, “Satyr why are you even here? When was the last time you were even around this many humans for a long period of time?”</p><p>Demetri grinned, “Sexually or regularly?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Oh boy.”</p><p>She led the group towards the building as the humans watched them move. She saw Angela trying to catch her eye and she grinned at her, giving a two-finger wave before they slipped inside. She stood with Demetri as he waited for Ms. Cope to get his class schedule. They already knew his classes since Alice had reworked a few things to get Demetri into every one of her classes. Emmett and Rosalie had failed the year before to be put in her senior year. Jasper was in her history class and Alice was in her art class.</p><p>Demetri clucked his tongue, “So why would they be forever in high school? I just don’t see the appeal.”</p><p>She snorted, “They like to keep up with education. Emmett likes to check out all the hot chicks. Jasper is working on his control. Alice is bored and Rosalie is keeping an eye on Emmett.”</p><p>Demetri rolled his eyes as he stretched his arm along the counter, “Edward? He disappeared quickly.”</p><p>She grimaced, “Long story and you’ll kill him if I tell you.”</p><p>A growl rolled from his lips as the older woman appeared from the back room, “Here’s your schedule young man. You’re the third new student this morning.”</p><p>They shared a glance and she leaned on the counter, asking politely, “Who were the other two Ms. Cope?”</p><p>The woman’s teased her grey hair and smiled, “A young girl that is very advanced, has an attitude though. The other was her adopted brother, big boy that could give your friend Emmett a run for his money.”</p><p>She turned her wide eyes to Demetri’s wide eyes, “It couldn’t be.”</p><p>He grinned at Ms. Cope, “Thank you lovely.” Ms. Cope blushed as she shooed them away.</p><p>Once they were outside, she shook her head, “Jane cannot be here. She’ll kill someone.”</p><p>Demetri snorted, “I bet your mate is here too.”</p><p>She felt her heart clench in pain, her stomach turning violently. She had hoped and prayed all summer that her mate would come for her. That the woman would want her after all, but day after day she had to face the reality that it wasn’t going to happen. Finally, she had given it up and accepted what was.</p><p>She couldn’t help but recite the serenity prayer. She wasn’t religious but it did help ease the frustration and anger that had been building for the last two months. Demetri was teaching her how to meditate but most of the time they broke out into a fit of giggles that couldn’t be stopped for an hour.</p><p>She frowned at him, “That’s a sick joke.”</p><p>He glared at her, “Why is it so hard to believe that she’s sorry and really does want you?”</p><p>She felt the anger rising inside of her as she spun on her heel, “Stop.”</p><p>She shook her head as she headed for their first class. Demetri knew how much she hated talking about her mate. It was the one thing she refused to talk about to anyone, even Rosalie. Sometimes when she was alone with Rosalie, she would mention something but for the most part she kept that to herself.</p><p>She sat in the very back of the class with Demetri and Jasper eyed them carefully as he took the seat in front of her, “Everything okay?”</p><p>Demetri growled warningly at him, “Butt out. You Cullen’s have done enough damage.”</p><p>Jasper smirked at him, “You are the one camping in our back yard.”</p><p>“Only when you all are home.” Demetri snapped.</p><p>She chuckled when she saw Jasper’s body tense slightly. She shook her head, “Eventually you will all have to get along Jasper.”</p><p>He nodded at her, “For your sake only but when you are not around, don’t bet on it.”</p><p>“I love betting against Alice.” She said with a grin, knowing the Pixie would see their conversation, “Rosalie never, but Alice, she’ll be wrong at some point.”</p><p>Jaspers eyes widened and Demetri laughed, “Alice says you’ll pay for that.”</p><p>She snorted, “Rosalie won’t allow her to touch me.”</p><p>Demetri chuckled, “She has art with you alone.”</p><p>“Fuck.” She muttered before she dropped her head to her desk as the boys laughed.</p><p>.</p><p>Her classes passed quickly, and she kept her eyes out in the hallways. Demetri hadn’t found any scent related to Jane, but she could swear she had seen the blonde hair in a bun, little flashes in the hallways between classes. When lunch came, she stood outside the cafeteria doors with Demetri, Rosalie and Emmett.</p><p>“I’m telling you that Jane is here.” She said angrily.</p><p>They wouldn’t believe her because they hadn’t caught her scent. Demetri frowned, “I know Jane’s scent. I wouldn’t miss it.”</p><p>“It’s been weeks since you’ve been to Volterra.” She snapped.</p><p>Rosalie rubbed her arms as she stood in front of her, “Bella we don’t forget scents.”</p><p>She grimaced, “Not helping on the Edward front.”</p><p>Rosalie chuckled, “I know but we would know if it was Jane.”</p><p>She frowned, not having an argument for that, “Fine. But I swear if it’s Jane you all are going to owe me.” They entered the cafeteria, and she froze, “I fucking told you.”</p><p>Jane grinned at her, sending her a finger wave, from across the room, Felix smirking at her as he popped his knuckles.</p><p>Rosalie sighed, “Shit.”</p><p>She shook her head as started across the room, “Next time you’ll listen to me.” She sat next to Jane, “How?”</p><p>“Aro is terribly angry. Sulpicia wants you to know that you’re grounded when you get home and Caius says not to forget a gift.” Jane smirked at her wickedly.</p><p>She snorted, “I hate all of you.” She grinned at the girl.</p><p>Jane blurred around her and sat in her lap, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “Oh Demetri, I have a little surprise for you after school.”</p><p>Demetri grimaced as he sat near them, “Yay.”</p><p>Rosalie glared at the evil girl, “Get off her.”</p><p>Jane growled angrily, “No.”</p><p>She shook her head, “That’s enough. Jane why are you and Felix here? I told Aro I would see him at the end of the year.”</p><p>Jane gripped her throat painfully, “You honestly think we don’t know what’s happening.” The growl vibrated her body.</p><p>Rosalie snarled as she gripped the girl’s wrist, cracks forming up her arm, “I’m warning you Jane.”</p><p>Jane bared her fangs, “Do not forget who I am.”</p><p>Rosalie shook her head, “I don’t care who you are, let her go.”</p><p>She smirked as the two glared at each other. She was curious who would win in a fight between them, but she knew Jane wasn’t a fighter and if her gift was taken away, she couldn’t defend herself. She felt the anger burn inside her, a feeling she hasn’t felt all summer. She could see the shimmering blue barrier spring to life, and she frowned.</p><p>All summer she hadn’t felt this much anger and her gifts had been hidden. Now the anger was back, and she felt slightly better. Her eyes widened and she glanced at Jane’s black eyes, “Who did you come with?”</p><p>Jane’s eyes shifted back to their usual red, “She’s very angry.”</p><p>Felix chuckled, “Angry is an understatement. She could feel it, you know. You are dying because you believe she rejected you.”</p><p>She glared at Jane, “Get off me.”</p><p>Jane’s eyes widened and blurred to her feet, “Bella calm down.”</p><p>“Where is she?” She stood and glared at the girl, seeing the blue light start to glow brighter.</p><p>Felix stood and glanced around, “We don’t know. She’s around here somewhere but we can’t pinpoint her.”</p><p>She left the cafeteria as the anger burned inside of her. All the emptiness from over the summer was gone and in its place was life. She felt strong again as she ran, heading off the school grounds. She needed to push her body, push her muscles to their breaking point. The anger needed to burn itself out before she hurt someone.</p><p>She could feel the strange tingle on the back of her neck and smiled, Emmett was with her. They ran for an hour before they doubled back and returned to the school. She stopped at the restroom to splash cold water on her face before heading to her last class.</p><p>She found Rosalie waiting for her in the hallway, “Feel better.”</p><p>She nodded, “Oddly. My body hurts and I think I over did it but yes.”</p><p>Rosalie chuckled, “Demetri is waiting for you in the gymnasium.”</p><p>She waved to her and slipped into the locker room. She hated gym class, but it was the last time she would have to take it. She only hoped that working out with Emmett had done some good, that way she wouldn’t be as weak or clumsy as she had been the year before when she tried to decapitate Mike Newton with a volleyball.</p><p>She chuckled at the memory as she crossed to the door leading to the gym. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster and a tingle begin on the back of her neck. Demetri caught her eye from across the room and she frowned at the look of horror on his face. He glanced to her right and she glanced over at the office.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat, her heart jumping wildly as it tried to beat out of her chest. Her heart swelled with the image in front of her, the need becoming deep and primal once again. She felt her hands go cold as her eyes ran up the long legs clad in black leather pants. Her mouth watered as the tight fitting deep red tank top that stretched over the large round breasts. A hard painful throb began between her thighs as she took in the dark look on Athenodora’s face.</p><p>“You’re deadly late.” The woman’s voice was strong yet angry.</p><p>She felt the anger rise inside her chest as she glared at her, “Must be the rejection.”</p><p>A growl rolled from the woman’s mouth, “Jumping to conclusions can be deadly.”</p><p>She balled her hands into fists, “You can’t jump to conclusions when someone makes things perfectly clear.”</p><p>She felt the anger rolling in her chest, her heart beating faster. She was beginning to feel alive again. The primal need for her was beginning to take hold. It kept growing stronger as she stared at the woman, her need building dangerously. Athenodora turned from her and faced the rest of the class.</p><p>“Coach Clapp has decided to take a sabbatical this year.”</p><p>She clenched her teeth angrily and spun on her heel, she didn’t want to face it. She slammed her fist against the door to the locker room and hurried inside. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. It felt unbelievable to see the woman again, the desire spreading through her body was stronger than it had been in Volterra.</p><p>All summer she wanted to see her and now that the woman was right there, in the gymnasium, she still felt far away. The woman was finally within reach, but the anger was keeping them separated. She hated it, the anger that kept them at a distance. She had thought that her gift relied heavily on the anger, but she only lost control with anger.</p><p>She shook her head at her thoughts. They had been calm all summer and now they were flying in circles. She couldn’t understand them again and it was unsettling.</p><p>Strong hands spun her around and cool lips landed on hers. She was forced backwards and her back hit the lockers with a bang. Athenodora pulled back and stared at her, her black eyes pleading, “Don’t ever leave me again. I can’t handle it.”</p><p>Her gasp was swallowed by Athenodora’s mouth, the cool tongue diving inside her mouth to twist with hers. She felt a heat explode in her chest as she closed her eyes, her mind going blank. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck, sliding her hands into the silky-smooth platinum blonde hair.</p><p>She felt Athenodora’s body press against hers firmly, pressing her back painfully into the lockers behind her. She ignored it as she focused on the woman, on her mate. Passion ignited in the deepest parts of her heart. An unfamiliar feeling tightened her chest, making it hard to breath. It sank into the darkest parts of her soul as the primal need controlled her body.</p><p>Fresh rain, vanilla, and roses swirled around her mind pleasantly, creating a fog over her mind. She held the woman tighter against her, trying to pull her impossibly closer.</p><p>A soft growl rolled from Athenodora, her hands lowering down her back dangerously. The sound of the door opening met her ears and suddenly Athenodora was no longer attached to her but was across the small space from her. A strong ache began in her heart again, this small distance too much. After the last two months she knew that any distance between them was going to be unbearable.</p><p>Demetri frowned at them, “You have to get out here.”</p><p>Athenodora glared at him for a moment before turning back to her, “We need to talk.”</p><p>She nodded, unable to say anything. She watched the woman frown at her but swiftly left the locker room. She felt her knees begin to shake and her legs gave out from under her. Jane caught her and eased her down on the floor. Her mind was blank, the feeling of Athenodora’s lips against hers a phantom feeling now.</p><p>She touched her lips gently, feeling the swollen flesh still warm after their kiss. Her heart was beating rapidly as a small grin began to cross her face and Jane laughed. Demetri grinned at her as he squatted down in front of her, his eyes sparkling with mischief.</p><p>“Do you believe me now?”</p><p>She nodded but still couldn’t speak. Her muscles didn’t want to work, her loss of words worrying since she relied so heavily on her sarcasm to get her through situations that had to deal with feelings. She felt like she was on morphine, her mind there but not really there, lightheaded. Her body weightless and numb, but in the best way possible. Her blinks were slow, and her breathing was labored as she tried to reign in her libido.</p><p>Jane shook her head, “I think she’s broken.”</p><p>Demetri laughed, “If a kiss did that can you imagine what she’s going to look like after they fuck for the first time.”</p><p>Jane burst into laughter, “She’ll kill her.”</p><p>She wanted to say something, any kind of comeback. She wanted to tell them both to fuck off, but she could only grin like an idiot and not be angry at all. She knew they were right. Her first time with Athenodora was probably going to make her pass out. She only hoped her mate wouldn’t freak out and call Corin.</p><p>Now that would be terrifying.</p><p>She shook her head against the thought and rubbed her eyes, trying to get the gears in her mind spinning again. She pushed herself up to her feet and headed for the back door. There was no way she could go into that gymnasium after that kiss and act normal. She’d get one heated look from her mate and come on the spot.</p><p>No.</p><p>She would not be subjected to that in front of Mike Newton or Emmett. Not a chance in hell. Demetri and Jane followed her out the door and Jane walked backwards in front of her, “So we get to ditch on our first day?”</p><p>She smirked at the girl, still not able to form words. She was slightly afraid if she moved her mouth her tongue may just fall out of her mouth. She could still taste Athenodora. She felt the rush in her body as she swallowed. With Athenodora she was Jekyll and Hyde, one moment she was burning with anger and the next…</p><p>There was no telling what she would do when she got the woman in her arms.</p><p>.</p><p>She cooked dinner for Charlie as he entered the house, draping his gun belt on the banister. She had spent the entire afternoon with Jane and Demetri in her bedroom upstairs, words returning to her by the time they got there. They were currently sitting at the kitchen table as she plated the food and Charlie hesitated in the doorway.</p><p>“Hey Bells. I didn’t think you’d be here.”</p><p>She shook her head, sitting the plate of food on the table for him, “I’m going to the Cullen’s in a little while so don’t wait up.”</p><p>He nodded as he eyed Jane, “Charlie.”</p><p>Jane grinned at him, “Jane. Friend from Italy.”</p><p>He smiled, “Ah. Bells we need to talk before you go.”</p><p>She frowned at him, “You two go wait outside.”</p><p>Jane and Demetri nodded and slipped out the front door. She sat across from him, “What’s up?”</p><p>He looked up from his plate, glaring at her, “I’m not an idiot Bells.”</p><p>She felt her heartbeat quicken at his tone. It was his cop tone, the one he used when he was angry. She frowned at him, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Since you haven’t been around much, I had a little chat with Sue.”</p><p>Her eyes widened slightly.</p><p>“How could you get mixed up with them? Billy is family and you side with his enemy.” Charlie’s face began to turn red with his anger.</p><p>“Dad I-“ She started but he cut her off.</p><p>“You came here to live with me and then you lied the entire time. Did you know those bloodsuckers before you came here? Is that why you came here?” He snapped at her.</p><p>She felt her chest tighten as she stared at her father. She didn’t know what to say. Humans weren’t supposed to know about vampires, but she never thought the wolves would be the ones to tell him. She could feel the betrayal boiling in her body. After all the information she had shared with Sam, how could Sue tell him?</p><p>His hand slammed down on the table, “Damnit answer me Bella.”</p><p>She flinched at the noise, not used to his outbursts. There were only a few times in her childhood that she could remember him yelling at her, and even then, he wasn’t nearly as angry as he was now.</p><p>“No. I didn’t know them until I got here, you know that. They were here before me.” She stared at him, his face nothing but anger and his eyes filled with disappointment, “They aren’t like the tribe thinks. Sam he-“</p><p>“Sam is a fool.” He snapped, “Turning his back on the tribe like that. Sue said that Old Quil wants him gone and the same goes for Paul.”</p><p>She stared down at the table suddenly worried about the wolves, “Billy?” She looked back up at him.</p><p>He stared out the window, “He’s on the fence but he’s set in his ways. Sam and Paul are being told tonight.”</p><p>She stood so fast her chair tipped over, “They can’t do this. They did nothing wrong.”</p><p>“I don’t want you around them anymore Bella. They are dangerous.”</p><p>She glared at him, her anger rising dangerously fast, “You told me that they were good people. Carlisle is the best doctor-“</p><p>“And now we know why that is.” Charlie yelled at her, “I’m putting my foot down Bella.”</p><p>“I’ll be eighteen in one week Charlie and you can’t keep me here.” She snapped, the blue barrier shimmering into view.</p><p>Charlie stood tall as he looked away from her, “I’m marrying Sue.”</p><p>Her jaw dropped, “What?”</p><p>He looked back at her, “You have a choice. Them or family. If you are still here when I get back from Sue’s, we’ll discuss your punishment.” He turned and walked towards the door.</p><p>“And if I’m not?” Her mind was racing.</p><p>She already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it. she needed to hear him say that he was making her choose. She couldn’t believe he was putting her in this position. How long had he been seeing Sue? Had Leah and Seth known? If they did, why didn’t they tell her?</p><p>“Then don’t ever come back.” He said darkly before slamming the door behind him.</p><p>She felt her heart break as pain tightened her chest, staring where he had been standing just a moment before.</p><p>This had to be a dream, there was no way this was happening. She begged to wake up, for all this to be her mind playing tricks on her. Jane and Demetri appeared in front of her and she could see their lips moving but she couldn’t hear anything.</p><p>She was still trying to process it. He was making her choose between him or her mate. There was no contest and she hated that he was forcing her to admit that. He had been an absent father even if they did spend some time together during the summers long ago. Now he was saying he didn’t want her if she chose the person she couldn’t live without.</p><p>Which made the choice remarkably simple?</p><p>She couldn’t live without Athenodora, not ever again. If this is what he wanted, then so be it. She shook her head and snapped out of her trance, “Take me to the Cullen’s.”</p><p>Demetri carried her on his back to the Cullen house. The two vampires flanking her as she threw the door open. Everyone was on their feet at the sudden noise. Her eyes zeroed in on Leah, her anger flaring brightly. Her shimmering blue barrier was dancing wildly around her body, painful almost.</p><p>“Did you know?”</p><p>Leah frowned as Seth looked between them, “Did I know what?”</p><p>She gripped the woman’s shirt and slammed her backwards into the wall, “Did you know about Sue and Charlie?”</p><p>Leah frowned, “What about them? What happened?”</p><p>Rosalie touched her arm, “Bella, calm down.”</p><p>She felt her anger flare, her barrier knocking Rosalie back into Emmett gently. Keeping her eyes on Leah she gritted her teeth before she spoke, “Them getting married?”</p><p>Leah’s eyes widened, “No. I didn’t even know they were dating.”</p><p>Seth frowned, “Our mom and Charlie? Eww.”</p><p>She knew Leah was telling the truth and she let go of the woman, “Plans have changed. Sam and Paul are being exiled from the tribe.”</p><p>Leah and Seth growled angrily, “What? Why?”</p><p>She felt the anger rising and Jane gasped, “Bella out back.”</p><p>She ran from the house, making it into the woods behind the house just in time. She felt the burst of her barrier as it had when Corin had tried to kiss her mate. She let the blood curdling scream rip from her throat as the bright blue barrier exploded from her, a loud pop sounding in her ears. She watched the barrier slam into the trees in front of her, shattering them into pieces before it began to speed back towards her.</p><p>She felt the earth disappear from underneath her as she flew backwards with the force of the barrier returning to her chest. she felt cool arms wrap protectively around her, cradling her against a colder body. She felt the sharp shooting pain in her mind as she looked up at Athenodora and she was placed on her feet.</p><p>Her mate stared at her worriedly, “Are you alright?”</p><p>Her vision became blurry as tears began to fill her eyes, the pain was excruciating as her knees began to shake and give way under her. She hit her knees in the dirt below her as she felt the warm liquid sliding down her nose and onto her lips, her vision going black while she fell forward.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She jerked upright in the guest room of the Cullen house, her usual room when she wasn’t in Rosalie and Emmett’s bedroom. The room began to spin, and she groaned in pain as her head throbbed with a powerful headache. She felt the nausea rise in her chest and she quickly leaned over the side of the bed. A trash can appeared quickly, and she vomited.</p><p>When she laid back, she struggled to make out the person in the room with her, “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll always take care of you.” Athenodora’s voice was soothing as a cold rag was placed across her forehead.</p><p>She frowned, “I thought you didn’t want me.”</p><p>The bed shifted beside her and she felt a cold body press against her warm side, “It was the heat of the moment and I can’t seem to stop losing control around you. I didn’t mean what I said. When I found that you were gone, I nearly destroyed the castle in my rage. Aro and Sulpicia has to replace quite a bit of marble items.”</p><p>She snorted then grinned in pain, “I’m sure Aro was devastated.”</p><p>A chuckled shook her side gently, “Very. Sulpicia nearly tore up the village until Demetri tracked you to the airport.”</p><p>“I sent a letter.” She whispered into the darkness.</p><p>Cool lips brushed across hers, “That sword… I will always be your Warrior Goddess. You have my heart. In that short time, I have never been so angry and turned on in my entire existence.”</p><p>She chuckled, “I know the feeling. That day in the training room I felt the bond. This primal need to claim you, to make you mine. It terrified me and made me feel alive all at once. It was utterly confusing.”</p><p>She felt her mate’s cool lips press against the corner of her mouth, “I’ll warn you now, I do not share. You are mine. I am possessive and protective, unapologetically so. I’m not sorry for it either. You are my number one priority Isabella. No exceptions.”</p><p>She smiled into the darkness. Most people would find that wrong in so many ways but for her…</p><p>For her it was everything and more. She always dreamt of being wanted in that way. She’d never had that before. To be utterly consumed by someone was something of stories and dreams. Now she had it and it was exciting. She could feel the ache but knew she was in no condition to be with her mate.</p><p>“Sleep my Bella. We’ll talk in the morning.”</p><p>She frowned, “Will you stay with me?”</p><p>Athenodora chuckled, “I will not leave my injured mate alone in a house full of vampires. Even if they won’t harm you.”</p><p>“I know the Cullen’s sleep but what about you?” She asked on a yawn.</p><p>Athenodora’s arms wrapped around her tightly, “I only ever sleep when I am in the safety of my own room with the doors locked. When we get home, we will make love for hours and then I will claim you. Only then will I sleep. The older the vampire the worse it is when they are awoken from their slumber when with a mate.”</p><p>She closed her eyes as she hummed, “Hmmm. I can’t wait to see that.”</p><p>Athenodora snorted, “It’s extremely dangerous Bella. The person doing the waking could die and then I’d want to claim you and mark you again as much as possible…” she fell silent as she thought about her own words for a moment. “On second thought I should make sure someone interrupts us.”</p><p>She rolled to her side and curled into the woman’s body, “Later. Please don’t let anyone interrupt us right now. Even for school.”</p><p>Athenodora’s arms tightened around her, “I promise dear. Now go to sleep.”</p><p>She grinned against her mates’ neck, “Whatever you say baby.”</p><p>A gasp filled the room as she slipped into sleep.</p><p>.</p><p>When she awoke next, she felt better but the headache was still there. She was alone and for a moment she felt an ache in her chest. Had she dreamt Athenodora’s presence? Was her gift making her slowly lose her mind? Was she imagining everything?</p><p>She rolled out of bed and stumbled across the hallway to the bathroom. The ache in her chest growing with the silence in the house. Her mind struggled to answer the burning questions as she splashed cold water on her face. She frowned at the mirror for a few moments. Her body was sore, as if she had an extensive workout for hours the day before. She slipped out of the bathroom and moved towards the stairs, hesitation in her movements.</p><p>Something didn’t feel right as she made her way downstairs. She began to hear growls as she neared the kitchen, some were familiar, and others were not. She slipped outside and found a tense stand-off happening. The Cullen’s, Volturi, and Sam, Paul, Leah and Seth were standing rigidly, the wolves bodies shaking violently.</p><p>Jacob stood in front of the rest of the pack, the large wolves growling and snarling, “Just give me Bella and we’ll leave.”</p><p>Athenodora glared at him, “My mate is no business of yours.”</p><p>She could feel the power and anger radiating from her mate as she watched the woman. Her body was tense yet ready to move in a split second. Her warrior stance was obvious as her feet were planted firmly shoulder width apart and her hands were loose at her sides. Her black eyes not leaving Jacob’s face.</p><p>Jacob growled, “Bella is a human leech.”</p><p>“She is mine mongrel.” Athenodora snapped, “No one gets near her without my permission.”</p><p>She was divided in how she felt about that remark. On the one hand she was getting turned on at the possessiveness that her mate was portraying. Claiming her to anyone and everyone. On the other hand, she wasn’t property, no one owned her. And no one owned her without her permission, not that she would ever give anyone permission to own her.</p><p>Except her mate, in bed, maybe…</p><p>She shook her head as she got sidetracked. This was not the time for her libido to interfere.</p><p>She moved forward and ignored the soft protests from everyone as she slid her hand onto her mates lower back, “What have I missed?”</p><p>Athenodora glanced at her, her body tightening even more now that she was standing beside her, “How are you feeling my dear?”</p><p>She cocked her head at Jacob, “I don’t like waking up alone.”</p><p>Jacob snarled as he took a step forward, “Bella Charlie is upset.”</p><p>She glared at him her anger rising quickly, “He gave the ultimatum and now he has to live with the consequences.”</p><p>Jacob shook his head, “It was a bluff. He never thought you’d actually choose them.”</p><p>“I will always choose my mate. I can’t live without her and for any of you to be so hypocritical about it…” she shook her head, “An imprint and a mate are no different Jacob and to force me to choose between her and him…”</p><p>A growl came from Athenodora and Jacob shook his head, “It’s not the same Bella.”</p><p>Leah snarled at him, “Yes, it is Jacob. Ask Seth.”</p><p>She frowned as she glanced over at Seth. He was standing next to Demetri and the vampire stepped slightly in front of the boy, “Leave him out of this.”</p><p>She grinned as she moved away from her mate and towards Seth. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “I have a lot to tell you about Satyr.”</p><p>Seth snorted at her, “I want to know everything.”</p><p>Demetri groaned, “Bella!”</p><p>Jacob looked between the wolf and the vampire, “That’s not possible.”</p><p>She nodded, “Yes, it is. The group of shifters in Volterra are mated to a few vampires too.”</p><p>Sam frowned, “Jacob there is more to us than just what the legends say. Bella has given us a lot of information and you know it.”</p><p>Jacob shook his head, “If you do this Bella, you are no longer welcome in La Push. Charlie will be living there with Sue, so you won’t be able to see him.”</p><p>She shrugged, “So be it. We won’t be here much longer anyway.”</p><p>Jacob frowned, “Why not?”</p><p>Athenodora pulled her against her body, “None of your business. Now I suggest you leave. Bella has made her choice.”</p><p>Jacob stared at her and she held his eyes. She felt the pain of losing her friend, but she had suffered the last two months without her mate and that pain was worse than anything she’s experienced before. Why couldn’t he understand how much Athenodora meant to her?</p><p>Maybe because he didn’t have an imprint. If he did then he would understand the pain that she was going through. The pain that was all consuming, destroying every piece of what makes you who you are. It wasn’t something she liked to admit but it was the truth. She didn’t feel like herself the last two months but now that Athenodora was there…</p><p>She was slowly beginning to feel better, to feel like herself.</p><p>Jacob shook his head at her, “You’ve changed.”</p><p>“We all have Jake.” She said softly, “Someday I hope you understand.”</p><p>He frowned at her as he nodded his head to the wolves. One by one they turned and disappeared into the woods, Jacob taking one last long look at her before shifting and running after his pack.</p><p>She rubbed her temple as she turned away from everyone and walked back into the house. She needed a moment to get her thoughts in order. She slipped into the guest room and stood at the window, looking out at the forest. Her head was throbbing painfully and the interaction with Jacob hadn’t helped.</p><p>She hated that Jacob was being consumed by his hate, by the words of others. Not thinking for himself but following orders given to him. He was the true alpha and he could always carve his own path, instead he followed the biases of the old leaders.</p><p>It hurt to know that he wanted nothing to do with her because of the family she chose. The family that had been there for her more than Renee or Charlie ever had. The family that was willing to protect her with their lives because that’s what family does. They don’t turn your back on you when you don’t agree with what they say, when you fall for someone that they may not like.</p><p>She felt the comforting tingle on the back of her neck but didn’t turn, “I just need a few minutes and maybe some painkillers.”</p><p>Cool hands ran gently up and down her arms, “I know it’s hard but it’s for the best.”</p><p>She smirked at the trees, “I don’t doubt that but he still a part of me.”</p><p>Athenodora turned her around, “Friends come and go my sweet.”</p><p>She shook her head, “I was talking about Charlie. Jacob is young and ignorant, he’ll learn, or he won’t that’s on him.”</p><p>When Athenodora smiled at her she felt her heart melt and her knees go weak. She was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her life. Her heart swelled with pride that the woman in front of her was hers, all hers and no one else’s.</p><p>“You are going to make one hell of a newborn.”</p><p>She raised her right eyebrow, “You think so?”</p><p>Athenodora nodded as she jerked her tight against her body, “I guarantee it. Are you sure you want to finish school here?”</p><p>She nodded, “It’s for the best. It will seem strange if I just disappear and Charlie doesn’t care.”</p><p>“Alright but I don’t know if I can keep my hands off you anymore, even at school.” Athenodora grinned.</p><p>She laughed, “This should be interesting.” She pushed away from her mate gently.</p><p>“I’ll be on best behavior if you wish.”</p><p>She chuckled and turned to look back over at her mate over her shoulder, a wicked smirk appearing on her face, “I never said I would behave.”</p><p>Athenodora’s eyes widened as her tongue darted out to lick her lips excitedly, “Does that include at school?”</p><p>She shrugged with a seductive look on her face before leaving the room.</p><p>“Isabella!” Athenodora’s voice called out.</p><p>She could only laugh as she hurried down to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Protective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p><p>I do not own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Athenodora’s body moved without a thought to guide it. Jane and Felix were on her heels as they blurred through the countryside and towards the airport. They would shop and get items once they were in Seattle. She wasn’t even sure if someone had called for the jet to be readied and she honestly didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was the fact that she knew where her mate was.</p><p>The jet was already ready and waiting when they arrived and she blurred onto the plane, pacing back and forth as Jane and Felix took their seats. Jane was anxious. Something that was uncommon for the young girl that was wise beyond her years. It was something that unsettled her, to watch the most dangerous girl in the Volturi guard act nervously. Alec hadn’t been happy to be separated from his sister, but he was just as anxious to get the human back as everyone else.</p><p>She would kill Demetri the moment she found him. He was supposed to be tracking the human down and yet he had disappeared without a word. Chelsea was driving everyone insane with her anger at the human. She hadn’t been able to affect the girl and now it seemed as if her gifts were beginning to falter. Everyone seemed more bound to the human than to the kings and queens.</p><p>She paused in the middle of her pace and grinned. There was rumor centuries ago of a gift that could draw creatures to the person and bind them together. A bond so strong that it was only second to the mate bond. That gave her some peace of mind. Her mate bond would be the most important thing to the girl, but others would gladly die for her.</p><p>That’s if the girl had that gift. She tired to wrack her brain and remember what it had been named but the only word that came to mind was succubus. She shook her head as she took her seat while the plane began to taxi down the runway. The Denali’s were the only vampire Succubi in existence, but the girl was human so maybe her full powers would be unlocked, without the sex part of it.</p><p>She hoped.</p><p>She stared out the widow as the ground quickly faded away. She had to find her mate before it was too late. She could already feel the girl’s lifeforce draining at a rapid rate. It was disconcerting to feel the weakening mate bond and it only increased her anger.</p><p>The foolish girl was going to let herself die because why? What web had her brain concocted that made her not only run from the Volturi but also towards a quick and painful death?</p><p>It hit her suddenly, her eyes widening at the thought. Did the girl really believe she had rejected her so easily?</p><p>She rubbed her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose, silly fucking human. She sat back and gripped the arm of her seat as she listened to Jane and Felix talk softly.</p><p>“You think Demetri found her, don’t you?” Felix asked curiously.</p><p>Jane grunted, “It’s the only reason he would have been gone this long and not check in. I’m going to kill them both when I see them again.”</p><p>Felix laughed, “No you won’t. Demetri ply’s you with alcohol that Aro doesn’t know about and the human has become your best friend.”</p><p>Jane growled, “Has not.”</p><p>Felix nodded, his short hair bobbing with his head, “Yes she has. You never laugh, never talk out of turn. You never care about anyone other than your brother. Now you care about this human, she makes you laugh, and you two were seen alone in the garden together for hours on end.”</p><p>A glass bottle shattered against Felix’s head, “Shut up!”</p><p>He wiped his face off after licking his lips, “Told you so.”</p><p>Jane crossed her arms over her chest and sulked for the rest of the flight.</p><p>When they landed, they blurred into Seattle and took the first humans they saw as their meals, hiding the bodies since it was daylight. They continued another ten minutes and finally stepped into Forks. It was the day before school was to start and then stopped in the local library to search for someone from the school.</p><p>She wondered if the human cared about the gym coach but decided not to think about it as she let Felix drain the older man. She contacted Aro and he arranged for her to be the new teacher at the school, replacing the man that Felix was burying in the back yard.</p><p>She would see her mate soon and that was the only thought on her mind. She knew the girl’s fathers name was Charlie and the only Charles in Forks was the local police chief Charles Swan. She smiled at the name, Swan. Such a fitting name for her beautiful mate. They searched the library but found nothing on him, other than he was divorced and had one child, but no fucking name.</p><p>She felt frustrated as she slammed the book closed on the table, “This is useless.”</p><p>Jane chuckled, “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you call a book useless.”</p><p>She glared at the girl, a small growl rolling from her lips, “Do not push me child.”</p><p>Felix appeared a moment later, “Good news. I enrolled us at the school Jane.”</p><p>The girl groaned, “Oh god why? I hate humans.”</p><p>Felix grinned, “We can find out her name if we are in the halls where Athenodora can’t be.”</p><p>Jane grimaced, “Fine but only long enough to find her and then I’m quitting.”</p><p>Athenodora couldn’t wait for the next day to come. She would have searched the office, but that annoying woman would not leave the student records, so she was forced to endure the day without her mate. Jane slipped into the gymnasium office after her class and sat in the chair next to the desk.</p><p>“I haven’t seen a single hint of her.” Jane snapped angrily.</p><p>Felix appeared with a grin, “I did. She caught sight of you in the office and the others don’t believe her. She’s been swearing all day that she’s seen you.”</p><p>Jane jumped out of her seat with a smirk, “Let’s go find her then. Oh, and Athenodora?”</p><p>She frowned as she looked over at the girl and snapped, “What?”</p><p>“From the rumors I’ve heard, the human is very sick without you.”</p><p>She felt her heart swell as the two vampires disappeared. She was nervous to see the girl. The last time had been horrible, but she was desperate. She was beginning to wonder if she could ever be near the girl without feeling that fire to fight. The girl ignited her passion so wildly, so uncontrollably she was worried that it would always be that way.</p><p>She made it through two more classes and was determined to find the girl when it became lunch. She hurried out of the gymnasium to search for her mate when Bob Banner ran right into her when he rounded a corner.</p><p>He frowned as he stumbled backwards, “Oh I’m sorry.”</p><p>She shook her head at him, “It’s fine.” Her mind was on finding her mate.</p><p>He caught her arm, “You must be Clapp’s replacement. We usually spend lunch in the teachers’ lounge.”</p><p>She frowned, “I’m actually looking for someone. Charles Swan’s daughter.”</p><p>The man raised his eyebrows, “Oh you mean Bella.”</p><p>She smiled, “Bella?”</p><p>He nodded with a smile, “Yes Isabella Swan but she goes by Bella. She’s a straight A student but her attendance is usually on the rocks.”</p><p>She felt her heart swell with a rush of excitement. She now had a name to put to her mate and it was a delicious one at that.<br/>
She chuckled, “Really?”</p><p>“Clapp always had a problem with her being in class which is why she has to take it again this year.” He laughed, “She’s also always with Rosalie Hale.”</p><p>She frowned, “Do you know where I can find her?”</p><p>He pointed towards the exit, “Cafeteria is where I usually find her during lunch.”</p><p>She thanked him and hurried to the cafeteria. She found the Cullen’s sitting at a table with Felix, Jane and Demetri. Rosalie glared at her as she approached the table, “Where is my mate?”</p><p>Rosalie eyed her for a moment, “She needed some space after being surprised by these two.” She nodded at Jane and Felix.</p><p>“Is she alright?” She asked worried. She knew whenever the girl needed space there was something wrong.</p><p>Rosalie nodded, “She likes to run when she needs to clear her head. Emmett is with her right now just to keep her safe.”</p><p>She nodded. It made her feel a little better that the brute was with her but at the same time it frustrated her. She wanted to be with her mate. She returned to the gym angry that she wasn’t going to see her mate yet. She wasn’t sure she could control herself when she did finally see the girl.</p><p>She focused on the next class and when it was over, she felt the excitement coursing through her veins. Her mate would be there soon, and she would finally be able to touch her. She glanced up every time a student entered the gymnasium, and she felt her heart fall slightly as the late bell rang. She took a step forward and the sound of the locker room door opening met her ears.</p><p>She felt her heart lodge in her chest as the girl stepped into view, pausing to frown across the room. Her heart clenched in pain as she took in her mate’s appearance. The girl had those same sexy clothes from Volterra on, the black pants looser than they had been the last time she’d seen her. Her shirt hung on her proving that her mate had lost quite a bit of weight.</p><p>She searched her face, the girl’s cheeks were drawn and paler than before. The girl looked sick and she felt her need to protect her mate flare in her chest. She wanted to go to her, to hold her. She needed to promise the girl that she would take care of her but, how could she?</p><p>The girl’s eyes were black when she turned to look at her, eyes blazing with anger.</p><p>She felt her anger, why was the girl mad? “You’re deadly late.”</p><p>“Must be the rejection.” Bella snapped.</p><p>A growl rolled from her mouth uncontrollably, “Jumping to conclusions can be deadly.”</p><p>She didn’t mean to be so harsh, but it was the truth. The girl had automatically assumed that she was rejecting her when they had their fight, she just didn’t realize it until now. She would never reject her mate and that was never her intention.</p><p>The girl balled her hands into fists, “You can’t jump to conclusions when someone makes things perfectly clear.”</p><p>Her heart tightened in pain. She knew she deserved that one, but it was still painful all the same. More than she thought it would be to have her mate this angry at her. She turned from the girl to face the class, not wanting to show how hurt she was by it.</p><p>But then she felt guilty. She didn’t want to hide things from her mate. She addressed the class, “Coach Clapp has decided to take a sabbatical this year.”</p><p>She heard the door bang open as her mate hit the door hard enough to hurt. She frowned as Demetri quickly pulled the students attention to himself so she could slip into the locker room with her mate. They were alone and she could feel the control disappearing.</p><p>She gripped the girl’s shoulders and spun her around, kissing her with the fire that she felt burning inside her heart. Her mate’s lips were softer than she had imagined, and she backed the human against the lockers. She had never tasted anything so delicious in her entire existence. She wanted more, needed to taste the girl’s desire.</p><p>Her mate’s arousal slammed into her mind, her nose, her core so hard she was rendered a senseless fool. The only thing that mattered was her mate, the girl she was pinning to the cold metal. The girl’s scent of peaches and leather, on top of the hint of cedar, enveloped her in her comfort and happiness.</p><p>She felt the girl’s hands on her, pulling her closer and she lost control with a growl. She needed to claim her mate. She ran her hands down the girl’s back. She needed to lift the girl, bringing her closer, praying that the girl would wrap her legs around her body. She needed the friction between them, the girl’s core on her abdomen. She needed her mate’s scent on her, right here in this locker room. She was going to take her, to make Bella hers.</p><p>The door opening snapped her back to her senses and she blurred away from the girl before she could follow through with what she wanted, what she needed.</p><p>Demetri frowned at them, “You have to get out here.”</p><p>She glared at him for a moment. How dare he interrupt her? The little twerp would pay for it later.</p><p>She turned back to her mate, “We need to talk.”</p><p>The girl nodded. Her eyes slightly glazed.</p><p>She frowned worriedly at her mate but hurried back out to the gym to take control of the class. She would have plenty of time with her mate that night. She took a deep breath and focused on the class. When her mate didn’t return to class, she checked the locker room, but the girl was gone, along with Demetri and Jane.</p><p>She felt better having two Volturi members with her mate instead of the Cullen’s, but it still made her uncomfortable that the girl wasn’t near her. The mate bond was screaming out for her mate and she wouldn’t be able to deny it much longer.</p><p>.</p><p>Later that night she was taken to the Cullen house. She hadn’t been there before, but she had to admit it was a nice change from the stone castle with eye-to-eye marble. She would never understand Aro and his fascination with marble.</p><p>Rosalie had assured her that as soon as her mate was done cooking dinner for her father that she would be there but she didn’t like the sound of her mate taking care of her father. It was supposed to be the other way around, she was his child after all.</p><p>She stood on the balcony just off the living room of the Cullen house. She wanted her mate, but Rosalie had assured her that it wouldn’t be too much longer until the girl was there. She still couldn’t understand why she was so close to the blonde, the blonde and brute’s room was completely saturated in her mate’s scent and it only made her need to claim that much stronger.</p><p>She couldn’t understand why the girl was so close to a mated vampire. Why wasn’t Rosalie’s mate against it?</p><p>The blonde stepped out the door closing it behind her, “We should talk.”</p><p>She gritted her teeth, “We have nothing to talk about.”</p><p>Rosalie stood beside her, “She and I have a bond.”</p><p>Her head snapped towards the blonde, “She is mine.” Her anger flared wildly.</p><p>Rosalie nodded, “Not that kind of bond. When I was raped and left for dead on the street in Rochester, I thought I was going to die, until Carlisle turned up. When I awoke, I was angry because I lost the things I always wanted. A husband to love me. A child that I would raise and protect and love.”</p><p>The blonde looked up at the moon, “I killed them all and for the longest time I felt like a monster. Until I met her. At first I hated her because it was putting my family in danger from yours.”</p><p>She glanced at the blonde and saw the smirk.</p><p>“She was different than any other human we had come across and then <em>he</em> came along.” A growl rolled from the woman’s lips.</p><p>She frowned at her, wondering what she was talking about. She raised her eyebrows at the woman but stayed silent. She wanted to know everything about her mate and this woman knew the most.</p><p>She shook her head, “At first I didn’t suspect anything just like everyone else, but then one day at school in the cafeteria I watched her as Edward touched her. He was always holding her hand or putting his arm around her shoulders, but this time was different. He touched her and I saw the look on her face.”</p><p>She tried to ignore the thought of anyone touching her mate in an intimate manner.</p><p>Rosalie turned to her, “Her eyes were black, empty and hollow. Haunted by something that wasn’t in the room with us. I’ve seen that look. I had that look on my face when I was first turned. So that night I went to her, under the pretense that I was going hunting. I hid my thoughts from Edward easily and I went to her room. I found her sitting on her bed staring at nothing but seeing everything.”</p><p>Rosalie gripped the railing tightly, “I sat with her. I asked her if she had told us everything and she neither denied nor confirmed it, and right then I knew. I knew something that no one else would ever know.”</p><p>A loud snap echoed around them and she looked down at the railing under the woman’s hands. The wood was splintered and broken, little pieces falling to the ground below them. She watched Rosalie close her eyes and rage exploded in her heart. Was the blonde saying what she thinks she was?</p><p>Had her mate been… By a vampire no less?</p><p>Her mind lurched violently as the rage blasted through her entire body like a raging inferno. She tried to reign it in, to contain the need to protect her mate. To claim her so every living creature would know that she was taken, and they were to stay away. The girl was hers, her human, her mate, her everything.</p><p>Her Isabella.</p><p>Rosalie turned to her with black eyes, “If you ever tell her what I’m going to say I will deny it and then beat you with your own arm. I hate that I wasn’t there. I feel like I failed her when she needed someone the most. I should have been there from the beginning and not months of her suffering alone.”</p><p>She turned back to the forest behind the house. She needed her mate and as if she had been summoned the front door burst open and her mate entered the house. She blurred into the living room as the girl slammed the female shifter against the wall.</p><p>“Did you know about Sue and Charlie?”</p><p>She felt her body react instantly. Her mate was terrifying as a pissed off human and it turned her on. She cocked her head at her mate while her mind tried to picture her mate as a pissed off vampire.</p><p>She nearly orgasmed on the spot.</p><p>The female shifter frowned, “What about them? What happened?”</p><p>Rosalie touched her mate’s arm, “Bella, calm down.”</p><p>Rosalie was flung backwards into her mate as her mate continued to glare at the female shifter, “Them getting married?”</p><p>The woman’s eyes widened, “No. I didn’t even know they were dating.”</p><p>A younger boy, with similar feature as the she wolf, frowned, “Our mom and Charlie? Eww.”</p><p>Her mate finally let go of the woman, “Plans have changed. Sam and Paul are being exiled from the tribe.”</p><p>The two wolves growled angrily, “What? Why?”</p><p>She watched the anger flare in her mate’s eyes and Jane suddenly gasped, “Bella out back.”</p><p>She followed when her mate bolted from the house and ran into the woods as fast as she humanly could. She skidded to a stop as her mate screamed and a bright blue shimmering light exploded outward in circle. Trees exploded into pieces all around them as the light passed over her easily, a slight breeze against her face. She watched as the light seemed to blur right back towards her mate, returning to sender.</p><p>The girl flew backwards, and she didn’t hesitate to blur forward. She wrapped her arms around her mate protectively, cradling the girl’s body tight against hers. She heard a small groan from her mate and she quickly set the girl back on her feet so she could check for damage.</p><p>She stared at her mate worriedly, fear coursing through her body, “Are you alright?”</p><p>Her mate hadn’t been lying when she had claimed to have done all that damage to her room back home.</p><p>Her mate’s legs began to shake and give way under her. The girl hit her knees in the dirt below them as she watched the warm red liquid begin to flow down her mate’s face from her nose and onto her lips. The girl fell forward and she caught her quickly, pulling her mate into her arms with a snarl as the others appeared near them.</p><p>Jane frowned, “Athenodora let Carlisle check on her. This happened before. We won’t let them hurt her you know that.”</p><p>Demetri nodded, “She needs a doctor Athenodora.”</p><p>She stared down at her mate’s pale face and the blood that coated her shirt from the girl’s face, “Fine, but I’m holding her.”</p><p>Carlisle nodded and stepped forward, “Let’s get her back to the house and put her into her room.”</p><p>Rosalie growled and Athenodora tightened her hold on her mate as she bared her fangs at the blonde, a deep primal growl ripping from her chest.</p><p>Emmett held his hands up, “Easy you two. We all want Bella to be safe. Let’s focus on her right now.”</p><p>Rosalie stood from her crouch and nodded, “Then let’s go.”</p><p>She blurred back to the house, careful not to jostle her mate any more than necessary. She laid the girl on the bed in the room next door to the blonde’s and while she didn’t like it, she wasn’t going to argue at the moment. She watched as Carlisle examined the girl and then growled for them to leave so she could clean the girl and change her clothes.</p><p>Rosalie snarled at her, “Not a fucking chance.”</p><p>She shook her head, “She is my mate Rosalie.”</p><p>Emmett wrapped his arms around the blonde’s body, “Rosie it’s okay. Athenodora won’t hurt her.” Rosalie glared at her for a moment before blurring out of the room.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The following morning after the wolves left, she stood in the living room shaking her head, “No. I just got you back Bella I am not going anywhere.”</p><p>Her mate grinned at her, “I’m not asking you to leave. I’m asking that you take Satyr, Jane, and Felix hunting in Seattle. I’ll be right here while Sam and the others are getting their clothes from the Rez. I’ll be fine for a few hours and then you can come back here, and we’ll spend the rest of the day together.”</p><p>She grimaced, knowing that the girl was right. They hadn’t hunted but once since being here and with her emotions on edge around her injured mate she needed to feed so she didn’t go into a blood lust on her mate.</p><p>She sighed heavily, “Fine but not without a kiss.”</p><p>Bella grinned, “Well we are on a first name basis now.”</p><p>She glared at the girl, “So that’s all it takes for you?”</p><p>Bella smirked at her, “If that was the case, I would have kissed Jane before you.”</p><p>She growled as her anger flared and Jane snorted a laugh. She pulled her mate into her arms tightly and shook her head, “I am really going to try with my control but for fucks sake woman stop trying to make me jealous.”</p><p>Bella wrapped her arms around her neck, and she was in heaven, inhaling the girl’s scent. “I’m going to live for it baby.”</p><p>Desire exploded in her body as the girl kissed her, but it wasn’t just for the kiss. It wasn’t just a peck on the lips either. It was a hard, bruising, deep kiss that lit every single nerve ending on fire. Her body tingling with need again, stronger than before.</p><p>All too soon the girl pulled back, “Now go and don’t come back until you’ve fed.”</p><p>“I wish I didn’t have to go so far.” She said as she rested her forehead against her mates.</p><p>Bella grinned, “Then save a human, feed on a deer.”</p><p>Jane and Demetri snorted as Emmett doubled over in laughter.</p><p>She shook her head at her mate, “What am I going to do with you?”</p><p>A sexy smirk appeared on her mate’s face as her one eyebrow rose, “Let me count the ways…”</p><p>She growled playfully at her as Jane and Demetri dragged her from the house. She knew it would only take twenty minutes round trip to get from Forks to Seattle, but she still didn’t like the fact that she was leaving her mate. As they ran, she focused on the mate bond, trying to make sure it was getting stronger. She could feel her mate’s lifeforce through the bond and she relaxed slightly. It was stronger than it had been the day before.</p><p>They drained their targets quickly and she frowned suddenly as a strong wave of panic filled her chest. The mate bond was screaming out to her and she growled, “Bella’s in trouble.”</p><p>The four of them blurred back through the wilderness as they headed for the Cullen house. She could feel her mate’s fear coursing through her body, pushing her faster to get her mate. She was flanked by Jane, Felix and Demetri as they neared the Cullen house.</p><p>She burst through the front door, knocking it from its hinges and her eyes narrowed on the vampire’s hand that was clamped down on her mate’s forearm. Purple bruises were already appearing under the strong fingers and her growl shook the house as she lunged.</p><p>She slammed into Edward Cullen as the need to protect her mate controlled her movements.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Frustrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p>
<p>I do not own Twilight.</p>
<p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella was stretched out on the sofa in the living room a few hours later. The wolves were down on the Rez collecting the items they wanted to keep, using the pickup that Charlie had given her when she first got to Forks. Then when they were done, they would park the truck at Sue’s and shift before running back here to the Cullen house, their new home.</p>
<p>Everyone else was out hunting, including Athenodora. She practically had to order the woman to leave so she could hunt. Demetri and Jane dragged the hungry vampire from the house after an hour of arguing. She had collapsed back on the sofa once she was alone and had flipped through channels on the television for a while before settling on a cooking show.</p>
<p>She could feel the distance between her and her mate in her chest. She knew Rosalie and Emmett were closer to her because of the different diets between the Volturi and the Cullen’s, but she still missed them all the same. She was dozing off when she heard the front door open. She smiled and jumped to her feet only to freeze and her face to fall.</p>
<p>“Edward?” She stared at him, shock freezing her body.</p>
<p>He smiled at her, “I’ve stayed away as long as I could Bella. Are you feeling any better?”</p>
<p>She frowned at him, “What the fuck are you talking about?”</p>
<p>She backed away from him as he moved towards her and he frowned, “Carlisle said that you needed some space, and I gave you that now it’s time to tell me what’s going on.”</p>
<p>She frowned, “Edward I know I’m not your mate. I thought Carlisle told you that I know who my mate is.” She felt the confusion swirl in her mind. Surely, he knew what had been happening when he was sent away.</p>
<p>“You are my mate Bella.” Edward said with a frown. “Carlisle said you were trying to figure somethings out. So, I left to let Rosalie help you and now I’m back.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened, so that was a no to her unasked question. <em>Well shit. </em></p>
<p>She shook her head as she put the sofa between them, “Edward I am not your mate. I have a mate and she’ll be here very soon. In fact, the entire family will.”</p>
<p>At least she hoped they would. She tried to focus on the pain in her chest, the primal bond that bound her and Athenodora together. A panic began to simmer in her body. She knew she couldn’t fight him off and she wasn’t sure how to alert Rosalie. She would try to buy time instead.</p>
<p>Edward frowned at her, his eyes slowly darkening, “Bella you are mine.”</p>
<p>She felt the anger, like a firework she didn’t even know had been lit, explode in her chest, “I am not yours. I will never be yours.”</p>
<p>A growl rolled from him quietly and he blurred to her, “Who has filled your head with lies? I was the one to claim you first.”</p>
<p>She glared at him, “I am not a piece of property and this isn’t nineteen oh one Edward. No one owns me and you will never claim me.”</p>
<p>He gripped her forearm tightly, painfully, “I will not sit by and let you be with anyone else.”</p>
<p>She grimaced, “Edward you’re hurting me.”</p>
<p>His grip tightened even more, and she knew she’d have a bruise later, “You will obey me Bella.”</p>
<p>She snorted, “Like hell I will. You should know that by now.”</p>
<p>He snarled at her as he jerked her closer to him. She could feel the fear begin to grip her chest. She knew all it would take was one wrong word and he could snap her arm in half or crush it, and with her luck he’d rip it off. Either way she didn’t want to set him off.</p>
<p>He glared at her, his eyes fully black, “Who?”</p>
<p>The doors burst off the hinges and Athenodora’s red eyes shifted to black as they narrowed in on Edward’s grip on her arm. She grinned at her mate, “My mate is home.”</p>
<p>He growled as he looked over at the door and his eyes widened.</p>
<p>Athenodora’s growl shook the house before she was a blur, speeding at Edward. The thundering boom was deafening as she slammed into his chest. Suddenly Demetri, Jane and Felix were surrounding her, and their anger was rolling off them in waves. She was nearly choked by it.</p>
<p>Athenodora placed a kick squarely on Edward’s chest while holding one of his arms and he flew backwards. The sound of his arm separating from his body hurt her ears until he crashed through the wall into the dining room. Athenodora dropped his arm and took a step to follow him.</p>
<p>“Athenodora stop.” She said quickly.</p>
<p>She didn’t want Edward killed, yet any way, but she knew it would hurt the Cullen’s and she refused to have that happen. She knew Rosalie wouldn’t particularly care and hell if she were here, she’d probably kill him herself. The Cullen’s suddenly appeared across the room from her as Edward blurred back into the room.</p>
<p><em>Speak of the devil,</em> she thought with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>Athenodora growled warningly at him as she crouched, ready to defend against an attack. Carlisle and Emmett caught Edward before he could attack, “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Rosalie blurred to her and she leaned into the blonde, her head still hurting and now she was exhausted. Rosalie took her hand in hers gently as she looked over the fingerprint bruises appearing on her arm, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>She nodded at the blonde, “I’m fine just…”</p>
<p>She was tired and her head hurt but more importantly she was drained. Emotionally and physically drained. She wanted to lay on the sofa or crawl back into bed. Edward’s return was something she hadn’t planned for. She had been too worried about Athenodora and the whole mate bond to even think about Edward. She assumed that Edward knew why he had been sent to the Denali’s and now she was going to pay the price.</p>
<p>Athenodora blurred to her and wrapped her arms around her, glancing at the bruises angrily, “I don’t have to warn you what will happen if he touches my mate again Carlisle.”</p>
<p>Carlisle nodded, “We weren’t expecting him back.”</p>
<p>Edward shook his head as he reattached his arm, “She is-“</p>
<p>She glared at him, “Say it and next time I’ll let her kill you.”</p>
<p>Edward frowned at her, “Bella we need to talk in private.”</p>
<p>She shook her head at him, “I told you before that it was over Edward and you refused to listen to me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, because I thought it was because of James.” Edward snapped.</p>
<p>Her anger swirled through her body and she snapped at him, “You don’t know anything about what happened and if you want to fucking know it was your fault that it happened. I know what you did to his mate and someday you will suffer for what you did.”</p>
<p>Edward’s eyes widened slightly as the fear shimmered in his eyes, “You can’t…”</p>
<p>She pulled away from Athenodora and Rosalie, “I do.” She crossed the room to the stairs, “And if you don’t want your secret getting out you will leave me and my mate alone.”</p>
<p>She took the stairs two at a time as Rosalie advanced on him, “You shouldn’t have come back so soon Eddy.”</p>
<p>She slipped into her room and collapsed back on the bed. She could hear the arguing downstairs as she stared at the ceiling, wondering how she got herself into this situation. It wasn’t as if she meant to discover the secret of vampires but at the same time she also didn’t listen when Edward told her to leave it alone. No, she had to be the idiot that hated when people told her what to do and always had to do the opposite.</p>
<p>The arguing grew louder as the door opened and then became muffled when the door was shut. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>She sighed, “I was just wondering how I got into this situation. I’m fairly sure I was crushed by that van and this is just the dream world my dying mind has come up with.”</p>
<p>Athenodora stretched out beside her, “Van?”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “I keep forgetting that you haven’t been around this whole time. At school, I was almost crushed to death by a van, but Edward saved me. That’s when I figured out, they weren’t exactly human.”</p>
<p>Athenodora’s hand ran up and down her arm lightly and left a pleasant warm tingling sensation in its tracks. She smiled as she focused on the feeling that was welling up in her chest. It wasn’t just need. It was something more. Something consuming that she hadn’t felt before.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll spare his life this once. A life for a life. Next time I will not stop.” Athenodora’s eyes darkened slightly.</p>
<p>She nodded, “There’s something I need to tell you but now that Edward is here, I don’t know if I can.”</p>
<p>The woman frowned, “You can tell me anything Isabella.”</p>
<p>She smiled, “I love when you say my name.”</p>
<p>Athenodora smiled, “I love saying it. It was unbelievably frustrating not knowing your name and having to call you human all the time.”</p>
<p>She laughed, “Yeah but it got under Aro’s skin.”</p>
<p>Athenodora chuckled, “You love doing that don’t you.”</p>
<p>She nodded happily, “Very much so.” Her smile fell.</p>
<p>She felt the ache in her heart. She really did miss him and Sulpicia. Hell, she even missed Corin and that was saying something. Even Chelsea, even though the woman creeped her out. Always watching but never interacting with her. She missed the castle, her room, the garden. She missed the amount of marble that cascaded through the halls and the cold stone floors of her room.</p>
<p>Athenodora’s fingers brushed lightly over her brow, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>She turned her head away from her mate and looked out the window. She felt the tear slide down the side of her head. How could she possible miss the creepy man? He was supposed to be what vampire’s had nightmares about and here she was crying because she missed him. She missed annoying the shit out of him, making him grin with her sarcasm. She even missed getting him in trouble with his mate.</p>
<p>Sulpicia was harder to think about. The woman had taken care of her when she needed it and she didn’t even know it. The woman had been nothing but nice and caring. True she was terrifying when she had to be, but she had never treated her like just a simple human. She had felt wanted and…</p>
<p>Loved.</p>
<p>Sulpicia made her feel loved even when she didn’t have to. She had taken the time to talk to her, to cook for her when she didn’t have to. There was a reason that necklace had caught her eye. Sulpicia was the mother that she had always wanted and not even Esme could compete with that.</p>
<p>Whether she liked it or not her loyalty was to the Volturi now. Rosalie and Emmett would always be second to Athenodora but the Volturi would always come third. She wanted to leave Forks. It was no longer home. Volterra was her home, the castle was her home. She wanted to go home.</p>
<p>She’s had enough of everything and dealing with Edward was only going to get harder now.</p>
<p>Athenodora wrapped her arms around her tightly, “Talk to me Isabella.” The woman wiped the tears she hadn’t realized had started to fall away.</p>
<p>She frowned, “I don’t like talking about how I’m feeling and even though I’ve been trying all summer I haven’t been completely honest, not even with myself. I miss them, I miss the castle and I just want to go home.”</p>
<p>She rolled to her side as Athenodora pulled her tight against her chest. She buried her face into her mate’s neck as she allowed the comfort of her mate wash over her, inhaling her mates soothing scent. She kept her eyes closed tight while she took slow deep breaths enjoying the smooth cool flesh against her hot face.</p>
<p>A deep low purr began to vibrate her chest and she felt her desire flare uncontrollably. She tried to calm herself, to reign in her emotions. She pressed her lips to her mate’s neck, just below and behind the woman’s ear. Athenodora’s arms tightened and her hands ran up and down her back.</p>
<p>She grazed her teeth across her mate’s neck and a low needy growl rolled from Athenodora. She pushed against her mate and the woman rolled onto her back, pulling her on top of her. She straddled her mate’s hips as she continued her exploration of the expanse of neck her mate was giving her. Her need to claim her mate only grew as her teeth clamped down on the flesh she was sucking on. Athenodora’s hips bucked up causing her to groan.</p>
<p>“Isabella, I don’t know if I can stop if we keep going.” Athenodora panted heavily, her voice dripping with need.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to stop. She wanted her mate to claim her, but she knew that would ruin everything. She kissed her mates’ neck one more time before sitting back and shaking her head, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Athenodora sat up with a growl, “Don’t ever be sorry about this. I want this. I was just warning that I might not be able to stop if we keep going. I need to claim you and I need you in every way possible.”</p>
<p>She grinned at her, “So you would be okay with continuing.”</p>
<p>Athenodora growled playfully at her, “You have no idea how much I want to continue.”</p>
<p>She surged forward and claimed her mate’s mouth aggressively, moaning when Athenodora met her kiss just as rough and heated as her. She wrapped her arms around her mate’s neck tightly, pressing her body into the woman beneath her. Athenodora gripped her hips as she rocked, and a growl rolled from her mate’s lips.</p>
<p>A few minutes later she pulled back to catch her breath, “I’m sorry I-“</p>
<p>Athenodora growled and flipped her onto her back, pinning her wrists to the bed, “I told you to never apologize for kissing me.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “I just…” She couldn’t think with her mate between her legs.</p>
<p>She wanted the woman more than anything, but she knew they couldn’t do it right now. She opened her mouth to speak but Athenodora had other plans. She kissed her deeply, rocking her hips into her apex and she moaned into the woman’s mouth, completely forgetting what she was going to say.</p>
<p>Her hands seemed to move on their own as they worked their way under her mate’s shirt and across the cool flesh of her back, pulling a soft needy growl from her mate.</p>
<p>A knock on the door had her groaning in anger, “Someone better be fucking dying.”</p>
<p>Demetri chuckled as he entered the room, “No but you two better get downstairs. The wolves are back and it’s not good now that Edward has told them you’re being stolen from him.”</p>
<p>Athenodora shook her head, “Let them deal with it.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “Let me up.”</p>
<p>The vampire snarled angrily as she blurred to her feet and pulled her up off the bed. She walked out of the room with Athenodora and Demetri before stopping on the middle of the stairs. The living room was full of people. Her wolves, Volturi, and Rosalie and Emmett on one side. The Cullen’s with Edward and Jacob on the other.</p>
<p>She shook her head, “What the hell is going on now?”</p>
<p>Leah frowned up at her, “Edward is claiming that your bloodsucker is stealing you from him.”</p>
<p>She glared at Edward, “You all know the truth. You saw me when I first returned. I was perfectly fine away from him.”</p>
<p>Edward shook his head, “It’s not true and I’ll call upon the Volturi if I have to.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t help the smirk that crossed her face, “Oh please do. I’m sure Aro and Sulpicia would love to hear all about this.”</p>
<p>Edward growled, “So you are on a first name basis with the King and Queen.”</p>
<p>Athenodora wrapped an arm around her waist, “Think of them as mommy Sulpicia and daddy Aro.”</p>
<p>Everyone’s eyes widened at her and she shrugged, “We got close when we were there.”</p>
<p>Edward shook his head, “I need to hunt.” He disappeared out the back door.</p>
<p>Leah glared at Jacob, “You need to get off our land.”</p>
<p>Jacob frowned at her for a moment before surging forward, “How the hell-“ He shoved her backwards.</p>
<p>She hurried down the stairs but Athenodora caught her around the waist, “Leave her alone Jacob.”</p>
<p>Jacob turned to her, “I don’t believe this. Leah is second in command.” He glanced back at Sam, “And you’re not the Alpha.”</p>
<p>She froze as she heard Leah’s voice in her mind, <em>Fuck! how did he figure it out so quick?</em></p>
<p>Sam held Jacob’s glare as his voice joined the collective, <em>He’s been suspicious since we first started spending time with Bella.</em></p>
<p><em>We can’t let him know the truth. If it gets back to the Elders we’ll have a war on our hands and I’ll be the target.</em> She said back to them unconsciously leaning back into her mate’s body.</p>
<p>Jacob shook his head, “Tell me right now what’s going on and I’ll consider not telling the council.”</p>
<p>Leah scoffed, “Fuck the council. They wanted us out and they got it. Now get off our land or you will be breaking the treaty.” Jacob growled angrily as his body shook and he was forced to run so he didn’t shift right in the house.</p>
<p>She shook her head, “Shit that was close.”</p>
<p>Seth and Paul nodded as Leah turned to her, “What do you want to do about him? I don’t know if we can trust him not to go straight to the council.”</p>
<p>She frowned as she turned to stare at Athenodora, <em>Dora can you hear me?</em></p>
<p>The vampire jumped slightly in shock and stared at her wide eyed, <em>Bella? What the fuck is going on?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I told you I needed to tell you something. We need to find a private place to talk. Rosalie, where is the best place where we won’t be found?</em>
</p>
<p>Rosalie shook her head, “I don’t want Edward anywhere near her.”</p>
<p>Carlisle nodded, “The old house, near the cliff. It’ll keep her safe while we try to sort this out. I think it’s best if you all stay there until we can get him to calm down and realize the truth.”</p>
<p>Rosalie nodded, “Emmett why don’t you go pack up ours and Bella’s stuff.”</p>
<p>He jumped slightly at the voice that wasn’t in his head, “Right. Felix come help, and if you touch any of my mate’s or Bella’s underwear, I’ll kill you.”</p>
<p>Felix nodded, a slight panic on his face as he tried to understand what was happening inside and outside of his mind.</p>
<p>She turned to Athenodora, “Rosalie can-“</p>
<p>“Not a fucking chance.” The vampire snarled before scooping her off her feet.</p>
<p>She chuckled, “I’m going to have so much fun pushing your buttons.”</p>
<p>A playful growl rolled from her mate’s chest, “And I’m going to love getting you back for it.”</p>
<p>She kissed the woman deeply before they followed Rosalie out of the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My apologies. I have been dealing with a migraine this past week but the next chapter will be longer and up in a few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. So Many Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p>
<p>I do not own Twilight.</p>
<p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The house was set deep into the forest with no roads or trails leading to it. It was the most secluded place that she had ever seen, but the view was breathtaking. The cliff edge wasn’t too far near the house and the entire cliff side of the house was solid glass, looking out over the ocean. A narrow path led down into the sloping forest and exited out onto a private hidden beach only accessible by the path via the house.</p>
<p>She had never seen a view more beautiful. She glanced over at Athenodora and corrected herself, second most beautiful view. Her mate was number one in everything.</p>
<p>Athenodora was speaking quietly with Demetri and Jane while they waited for the others to arrive. The wolves were doing a quick perimeter marking and patrol while Rosalie had gone back to help Emmett and Felix. She hadn’t spoken since they arrived at the house an hour ago, trying to figure out how to tell her mate everything that had taken place over the last few months.</p>
<p>She was still angry at Jacob for his attitude, but she also understood that he didn’t know any better. His own stubbornness was clouding his judgement. The fact that he was still obsessing over her was more than aggravating since he knew she would be more inclined to Leah than him. She hadn’t mentioned it to her mate yet and still wasn’t sure if she wanted to. It might be more than the Queen could handle, if her reaction to Edward was any indication.</p>
<p>She shook her head and moved out to the deck out back that was large enough to reach the cliff edge. She leaned on the railing and looked down over the edge of the cliff, seeing the waves crash into the rocks below. She wasn’t afraid of Edward or Jacob necessarily, more afraid that they would hurt her family. She could protect herself and she knew that her shield was her only weapon as much as her only defense.</p>
<p>She could feel the shift in her emotions as the shield began to shimmer around her. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath trying to calm herself. There was no reason to get worked up at the moment and it wouldn’t do her any favors if she somehow managed to launch herself off the cliff.</p>
<p>That would go over well.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and watched the water below before looking out at the storm that was slowly moving towards Forks. It would be one hell of a storm when it arrived. Her mind drifted to thoughts of school. Did she really want to continue now that Charlie had kicked her out? Was it worth it to stay where she was unhappy?</p>
<p>She knew Athenodora would rather return home to Volterra and truth be told she wanted to return sooner rather than later too. There was nothing keeping her in Forks anymore. Rosalie had already confirmed that she and Emmett would go wherever she was, though they had not told Carlisle this yet.</p>
<p>Would they be happy in Volterra considering their rocky relationship with Aro and the others?</p>
<p>She sighed heavily as she watched the wave break over the rocks below as her mind continued to swirl in confusion. It wasn’t as if she meant for any of this to happen. She had told Charlie she would graduate here but now she knew he didn’t care and being at school away from her mate was the hardest thing she’s ever done. She could return to Volterra, return to her family and be happy instead of being miserable for someone that doesn’t even want her.</p>
<p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Athenodora leaned on the railing next to her.</p>
<p>She scoffed, “Penny wouldn’t cover the entrance fee.”</p>
<p>The woman chuckled, “Well I know the owner so maybe I could slip in for free, just this once.”</p>
<p>She glanced at her, “I don’t know how to explain what happened when we returned here. So much took place and I really don’t want to make you angry.”</p>
<p>Athenodora frowned at her, “I will try to control my anger, but it would help if I could touch you.”</p>
<p>She smirked at her mate, “You’ve never asked before.”</p>
<p>“True however those were different circumstances.”</p>
<p>She shook her head and stood up straight, gripping the railing tightly, “I didn’t want to leave you know.”</p>
<p>Athenodora’s head snapped around to stare at her wide eyed.</p>
<p>She chuckled, “I wanted to stay and figure out why you hated me so much but when I saw that sword, I really did believe that leaving would be for the best. It wouldn’t be fair to you for you to have to constantly see me at the castle and for Aro to force us to interact with each other.”</p>
<p>“You should have said something to me before just leaving Bella.” Athenodora turned her body to face her, leaning a hip against the railing.</p>
<p>She shook her head, staring out at the quickly approaching storm, “When you said I was a blood bag, something inside broke and I wasn’t sure it could ever be repaired.”</p>
<p>She turned to face her, “But when I saw you in the gym, my heart felt like it stopped, and all those strange confusing feelings returned in full force. It was overwhelming but it was the best I’ve felt since leaving Volterra.”</p>
<p>A small smile began to appear on her mates face, “When I discovered you had disappeared, I felt empty. Nothing mattered until I had you in my arms. I still feel that way Bella, not the emptiness but that nothing else matters unless you are in my arms.”</p>
<p>She grinned, “I feel the same. I don’t know how much longer I would have lasted before I came crawling back to Volterra.” She smiled out at the water.</p>
<p>Athenodora’s arms wrapped around her from behind, pinning her to the railing, as the woman’s chin rested on her shoulder, “What happened when you came back here?”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, “Sam was the Alpha at the time, and he brought the pack to the Cullen house to make sure I was still human because of the treaty. One thing led to another and I told him about the different Shifter races that I read about in your books.”</p>
<p>Her mate chuckled, “You read too much my dear.”</p>
<p>She jerked her elbow back into her mate’s abdomen but grunted in pain at the connection, “Anyway…” She ignored the soft chuckle next to her ear, “Sam wanted to know more. More about their kind and the way they worked with vampires and not against them. It was an exceptionally long few weeks with the wolves coming and going at all hours, but everyone was finally getting along.”</p>
<p>She turned in Athenodora’s arms, looking up into her ruby eyes, “And then the council got wind of what Sam and I were discussing. They don’t like it, don’t agree with it and were trying to forbid him from speaking to me about it. In fact, they were trying to forbid all of them from seeing me.”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t going to happen.” Leah climbed the steps up onto the porch, “We did a good perimeter and Sam, and Paul are still out there. We’ll take shifts until we figure out what we’re going to do now.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “Go get some sleep.”</p>
<p>Once Leah was inside, she moved away from Athenodora, heading for the hidden path to the beach feeling her mate following in companionable silence. Once they were on the private beach she sat in the sand and took a deep breath, “Leah flirted with me. Wanted to make me happy since I didn’t have you and I was hurting.”</p>
<p>Athenodora froze and she watched the different emotions cross her eyes.</p>
<p>“I told her no. I love Leah but not in that way. I don’t feel anything for anyone except you and Rosalie. I mean I love the family but…” She shrugged as she frowned, “I don’t know how to explain it.” She shook her head.</p>
<p>She watched her mate pace back and forth, anger and hurt mixing on her face. After a few minutes, the woman turned to her and knelt in front of her in the sand, “I never meant for you to think I didn’t want you.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “I know that now but at the time everything was so confusing.”</p>
<p>Cold pale hands took hers, “And now?”</p>
<p>She smiled as she looked into her mate’s eyes, “Now I would have pushed you even more than I did then.”</p>
<p>Athenodora laughed, “I have a feeling we’ll be pushing each other’s buttons as much as possible.”</p>
<p>She nodded excitedly, “Dora I don’t know if I want to stay here anymore. I mean Charlie wanted me to stay and graduate, but I think me being here is going to be more trouble than it’s worth.”</p>
<p>Athenodora shook her head, “I won’t let anyone run you off if this is what you want but if you don’t, I will gladly make the plane reservations and get you home by tomorrow.”</p>
<p>She sighed as she fell back into the warm sand to stare at the darkening sky, “When Sam disobeyed the council, I felt this sharp pain in my head. At first, I thought it was a headache, but it went away quickly and the next morning I was fine. Sam shifted to come let us know what was going on and I could hear what he was thinking. That he didn’t give a damn what the council said, he wanted to know more.”</p>
<p>She watched her mate stretch out beside her, pressing her body against her side while looking down at her, “I bet that was a shock.”</p>
<p>She snorted, “No kidding. I was standing in the middle of Rosalie’s room talking out loud to Sam as he neared the house. Rosalie and Emmett thought I was finally losing my mind. Then I stopped talking and found that I didn’t have to talk I could just think it to Sam, and he could hear me.”</p>
<p>She sighed happily as Athenodora’s hand slipped under her shirt and she brushed her fingers back and forth against her stomach. It was soothing and she felt a strange calm overcome her wild thoughts. Her body relaxed on its own and the feeling of safety encompassing her. She knew with Athenodora around no one would dare try to touch her and it was comforting at the same time it was electrifying.</p>
<p>The woman’s fingers were leaving a small trail of fire in their wake as she slowly stroked her fingers across her abdomen. Her desire was quickly building, and she knew if she didn’t get everything out now, she wouldn’t since she wasn’t sure when they would get time alone together again.</p>
<p>She swallowed hard as her heart pounded in her chest, “When he arrived at the house, I felt this strange need to check on him, to make sure he wasn’t harmed. Rosalie thought I lost it and Emmett found it hilarious that I actually made Sam spin in a slow circle to make sure he had no injuries. It was weird and slightly creepy.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, feeling the woman’s palm press down on her skin her fingers splaying across her stomach, “When Leah arrived an hour later, I did the same thing but with her it was different. I kept her at my side even when she started nuzzling my neck.”</p>
<p>Athenodora stiffened slightly before she took a deep breath, “It’s the animal side of them. You became the Alpha and they look to you for comfort, safety and love.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “I remember your book talking about it but what’s strange is that when we all feel asleep in the living room, I couldn’t fall asleep unless they were right there with me. I didn’t mind Leah laying on me, but I would only let Sam rest his head on my legs.”</p>
<p>Athenodora nodded, “Leah became your second in command which means she has more privilege than the others, plus it could have something to do with the fact that she’s a female and not a male. However, I’ve never seen a human as an Alpha, but I have heard rumors about it.” The woman frowned, “I would need to be in Volterra to research it fully.”</p>
<p>She laughed, “Research mode activate.”</p>
<p>Athenodora narrowed her eyes at her, a playful growl vibrating her body, “There is nothing wrong with it. Not if it’ll help my mate.”</p>
<p>She felt the desire spike higher and quickly shifted to knock the woman onto her back. She straddled her mate’s waist and ran her hands down her chest. The primal need to claim her mate flaring wildly in her chest, her control slipping as the blue shimmering barrier stretched away from her body.</p>
<p>She stared down into black eyes, “I don’t know how much longer I can wait for this.” Her breathing became heavy.</p>
<p>Athenodora sat up, wrapping her arms around her waist, running her hands under her shirt on her bare skin, “We don’t have to wait if you don’t want to Bella. I need you too. I need to claim you, to make you mine, to mark you so everyone knows you belong to me.”</p>
<p>She shuddered at the chill that ran down her spine. Thunder boomed overhead as she stared into her mate’s black eyes. She desperately wanted to be claimed by Athenodora, but she knew if they did it now it would only complicate matters. Just like if she randomly disappeared it would cause problems.</p>
<p>She groaned and dropped her forehead to her mate’s shoulder, “I explained what was happening to Rosalie and the next time I opened the mind link she and Emmett were there. It’s how she knows what I’m feeling because I can’t say the words.”</p>
<p>Athenodora’s hands ran up the skin of her back and she shivered at the tingling trail she left behind, “Will you let me in?”</p>
<p>She frowned as she pulled back, contemplating. The obvious answer was yes. She wanted to let her mate in but at the same time she had seen the way that the woman had reacted to Edward. How would she react once she got the full weight of her feelings about everyone and everything? Would Athenodora be able to control the emotions when the woman had already confessed that she easily lost control when it came to her mate?</p>
<p>Athenodora frowned, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to Bella.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “I want to, but I don’t know how you’ll react to some of it.”</p>
<p>A small smile pulled at the corner of her mate’s lips, “How about just a little at a time? Then see how I do.”</p>
<p>She grinned as she shifted backwards, sitting cross-legged in the sand staring directly into Athenodora’s crimson eyes. She opened the mind link and slowly allowed her return to Forks to flow into her mate’s mind. The uncomfortableness of the hour-long car ride with Charlie when she had landed in Port Angeles, that the one thing she had always liked about him was the fact that he didn’t hover. Since she hadn’t seen him in a few years she was slightly excited to be living with him to reconnect, however wrong she was about it later.</p>
<p>Her first day at Forks high being followed around by Mike and Eric wanting to make the front-page news for the school newspaper. Angela being her first real friend while Jessica was only interested in the new girl because she was a new commodity that all the boys wanted to get their hands on. Lauren had hated her instantly because she was the center of attention even when she didn’t want to be.</p>
<p>She hesitated for a moment before deciding to test the waters.</p>
<p>She showed her the memory of walking into biology class and seeing Edward sitting alone, knowing that would be her seat next to him. The quick darkening of his eyes as the glare appeared on his face while she talked to Mr. Molina. Taking her seat next to him and feeling not only the slight fear but the uncomfortableness, needing to flee from the room and never look back. Hoping that keeping her hair as a curtain between them would somehow protect her from the murderous look that he gave her for the entire class. The way she watched his hand clench on top of the table before it ever so slowly twitched in her direction.</p>
<p>A deep rumbling growl rolled from her mate’s chest as her crimson eyes darkened to black instantly. She quickly closed the connection and frowned as she stared down at the sand between them. She hadn’t meant to make her mate upset but she really did want to share everything with the woman. She felt closer to her somehow, showing her things that no one else had seen before. She knew she would probably never be showed what Athenodora had in her head, but she was okay with that because she would never force her mate to do anything she didn’t want to do.</p>
<p>She felt the cool fingers under her chin, lifting her head to look into Athenodora’s black eyes as the woman spoke softly, “I want to see more.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “It only gets worse from there and I don’t want to push your emotions too far.”</p>
<p>A smirk danced on her mate’s lips, “I’m completely in control baby. Please?”</p>
<p>Her lips quirked up as she opened the link again. She lost track of time as she continued to show Athenodora her first few months’ worth of memories and her feelings about them, keeping some things to herself and seeing the knowing look in her mate’s eyes. Athenodora knew when she was keeping something hidden, but she didn’t push and for that she was grateful.</p>
<p>She began to think about the baseball game in the clearing, her mind beginning to run rampant as she remembered James, Victoria and Laurent. Alice seeing the nomads hearing the noise of the game and rushing to discover the source of the noise. Rosalie growling angrily because nothing would mask her scent and her anger at having her family put in danger because of the human.</p>
<p>She tried to stop the memory, but her mind began to swirl deeper. James watching her intently as Edward read his mind, knowing that he was a tracker. The wind shifting and catching her scent, blowing it to the nomads. The fear had coiled around her chest like a tight spring waiting to be unleashed at a moment’s notice when the growls and snarls filled the air around her. Rosalie was nearly in the center which was something she hadn’t really noticed at the time.</p>
<p>Edward claiming, they needed to separate followed by the things she said to Charlie. Things that even now she still felt so much guilt over saying to him. She wanted to take it back, she wanted to do everything over again and do it differently but if she did, she wouldn’t have met Athenodora.</p>
<p>And for that she would always be thankful of how things had happened and had worked out.</p>
<p>She felt cool lips collide with hers as her body was slammed back into the sand. She blinked rapidly as she molded herself to her mate’s body that was pressing down into hers. She gripped the woman’s waist curious about what had provoked this but at the same time her mind was slowly fogging over with the mate induced haze causing her to break the mind link.</p>
<p>When Athenodora pulled back she gasped for air not realizing she had stopped breathing, looking up at her mate in confusion, “What was that for?”</p>
<p>“You don’t realize that you were sending me all of your thoughts about being glad everything turned out the way it did?”</p>
<p>She laughed as she brushed her fingertips lightly along the cool skin of her mate’s sides, “Sorry. I was lost in thought.”</p>
<p>Athenodora brushed her lips across hers, feather light, “We have all the time in the world baby.”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “And you said you were in control of your emotions.”</p>
<p>“What can I say? You make me feel… So many things all at once. I couldn’t help myself.” Athenodora smiled at her.</p>
<p>Her breath caught in her chest at the smile her mate was giving her. She couldn’t help the desire that flared through her body, blushing deeply when the woman’s eyes darkened quickly as she inhaled her arousal. A low rumbling purr vibrated her chest as her mate lowered her head and began to run her nose the length of her neck causing a shiver to run down her spine increasing her sudden pulsing need. Athenodora pulled back slightly, hovering just above her lips and the look she received only made her need worse.</p>
<p>She knew she had a decision to make. Does she continue school in Forks? Or does she return home to Volterra to be claimed by her mate?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Needy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p>
<p>I do not own Twilight.</p>
<p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella frowned as she stared down at her history textbook, not really listening to the teacher’s lesson. She wasn’t exactly sure why she felt so off but something wasn’t right. Her chest felt tight and she was slowly developing a persistent headache on the right side of her head. She had started feeling weird the night before when she and Athenodora had returned to the house as the storm rolled in.</p>
<p>The weather hadn’t let up and according to Alice it was going to be stormy weather for the next few days. The wolves were at the house keeping an eye on the place to make sure Edward didn’t slip over there. It had been a quiet night mostly as she and Rosalie had made dinner for a house full of wolves and vampires.</p>
<p>Jane had found the idea of being able to communicate silently delighting so they could talk without anyone overhearing. Felix was a bit more reserved, not wanting anyone’s voice in his mind unless absolutely necessary. Athenodora kept sending her images of what she wanted to do to her in bed which had almost caused her to choke to death on her dinner.</p>
<p>After that she got a little payback when she had gone to shower before bed, locking the door. She had opened the mind link to Athenodora and sent her little snippets of her body, nothing revealing just enough so the woman would know that any higher and she would see what she wanted. She found her mate’s black eyes waiting for her when she exited the shower and after a two hour make out session, they agreed to only tease closer to a time when they would be alone.</p>
<p>The tightness in her chest grew as she sat in her morning classes and by lunch the headache was becoming unbearable. She hurried out of her class and slipped out to the back of the school. Glancing around to make sure no one was around she ran into the woods as the tightness grew painfully. She leaned against a tree before letting the control of her shield go and watching the shimmering blue barrier stretch away from her body.</p>
<p>She sighed in relief as her body relaxed, her headache easing considerably. She took slow deep breathes letting her muscles stretch after being clenched tightly all morning. Wondering if possibly she was in trouble with this gift. What if now that she had access to it, she wasn’t strong enough to control it?</p>
<p>It felt good to not have the barrier trying to crush her body. She leaned back against a tree letting her body relax from the tension that had been building since the night before. Athenodora taking up her thoughts, licking her lips absentmindedly at the thought of the searing kiss she had received that morning before they had parted when students had begun to arrive. She shook her head out of the distracting thoughts.</p>
<p>She slowly worked the barrier back into her body and let out a breath she had been holding when the tightness didn’t return, and the headache was at bay for the time being. Her legs shook as she pushed off against the tree, the rain that slipped between the canopy of leaves above her pelting her face gently.</p>
<p>She took a slow deep breath, feeling like she was being watched. A branch snapped further ahead of her and she stood straight up, her body tensing as her eyes scanned the area. Fear coiled into her body, her barrier shooting out of her chest to encompass her in protection automatically. Her mind tried to catch up with the barrier and the headache returned in full force.</p>
<p>Not seeing anything she quickly brought the barrier back towards her as she hurried back towards the school. A flash of red to her right had her spinning in a circle as the crack of thunder echoed around the area. She stared towards the tree line as her eyes widened.</p>
<p>Victoria’s lip pulled back in a snarl, “I’ve been looking for you.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened at the wild looking woman, her crimson eyes showing the deep anger she was spiraling into. She felt the barrier hovering just beneath her skin, not wanting to show her gift too soon, “I’m right here.”</p>
<p>Victoria shook her head, “You’ll pay for the death of my mate. Mate for a mate.”</p>
<p>“Edward is not my mate. Go bother him.” She snapped.</p>
<p>Victoria snarled and blurred to her, wrapping her hand around her throat, “I will get my revenge. Your guard dogs won’t even see it coming.”</p>
<p>She smirked, “I don’t need guard dogs.”</p>
<p>She let the barrier burst from her chest quickly before it slammed back into her just as hard. Victoria flew backwards into a tree. Her back hit the wet ground with a hard thump, mud and water coating her. She heard the growl from the vampire as she rolled with a cough, her head throbbing painfully. Victoria blurred towards her, losing track of where the fiery redhead was, she let the shimmering barrier flow out from her body a good radius around her. Victoria slammed into it and she felt the pressure in her chest from the hit.</p>
<p>Victoria’s black eyes stared at her in horror as she grinned, feeling the blood running down her face, “I could introduce you to my mate if you like. Queen Athenodora is in the gymnasium right now.”</p>
<p>Victoria’s eyes widened, “That’s not possible.”</p>
<p>“I told you, Edward is not my mate.”</p>
<p>She flexed her shield outward and knocked Victoria backwards again before sprinting into the building. She slipped on the tile floor as she ran towards the gym, making it down two different hallways before Athenodora came into view. The woman was talking to another teacher as she slid across the floor as she tried to stop, landing hard on her right side. She raised her head as she rolled to her stomach and stared into Victoria’s eyes at the opposite end of the hallway.</p>
<p>She pushed herself up slowly, the rain and mud dripping from her shaking body. Victoria growled at her before disappearing quickly. She leaned against the locker as she tried to slow her breathing, her lungs protesting painfully. She slid to the floor as her body shivered violently, her shimmering barrier refusing to return as her fear continued to slither through her body.</p>
<p>Athenodora hurried towards her but was stopped by the barrier, “Bella let it down.”</p>
<p>Her teeth chattered as she struggled against the images that flashed through her mind of the ballet studio. She hadn’t delt with the events of that night too much since it happened and seeing Victoria was bringing it all back to the forefront of her mind. She didn’t want to face what had been done to her, but she knew that if she didn’t it would only get worse. The things that she had to admit to herself that night were things she had tried to shove deep inside the darkest recesses of her mind, but now they were coming forward to haunt her.</p>
<p>“Bella let down the barrier.” Athenodora said on a growl.</p>
<p>Rosalie appeared, “She got away.”</p>
<p>“Who?” Athenodora snapped without taking her eyes off her.</p>
<p>“Victoria,” She whispered, her throat sore and dry.</p>
<p>She shook her head as she tried to coax the barrier back into her body, needing her mate’s arms around her. The shimmering barrier only increased in strength and a sharp pain flared in her head, her chest tightening. She shook her head as her vision began to blur and she knew she was about to pass out.</p>
<p>She stared at Athenodora pleadingly, “Don’t leave me.”</p>
<p>She felt the darkness taking over as Athenodora’s voice filled her ears and the cold floor connected with her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Terrified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p><p>I do not own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Athenodora couldn’t shake the images that her mate had teased her with. She knew it was payback since she had been sending her the dirty ideas she wanted to do to her mate while the girl was eating dinner which had caused her to choke on her food. She was going to love the mind link, at least until her mate had gone into the bathroom to shower. She had been sitting on the sofa in the living room waiting for the girl when the first flash of smooth wet skin had appeared in her mind.</p><p>She could practically feel her body vibrating with need for her mate as the images kept coming. The moment a thigh appeared in her mind with the girl’s hand slowly disappearing further up she had snarled and blurred towards the bathroom. Unfortunately, she had been so engrossed in those images she hadn’t heard the shower turn off, so the girl was just coming out of the bathroom when she got there.</p><p>She had carried the girl to their room and spent the next few hours exploring and memorizing every part of the girl’s mouth and tongue with her own. After that she knew it was better that they stop and try not to use the mind link as much as possible.</p><p>She spent the rest of the night trying to stop her body from throbbing as she held the girl while she slept but it hadn’t worked. All through her entire first class all she could think about was her mate’s thigh that she hadn’t even seen with her own two eyes yet. She decided to let the human children play dodge ball since the storm wasn’t going to let up.</p><p>It had arrived the night before and while she enjoyed the rain, it had almost seemed to put her mate into a bad mood. The girl had woken up with a small headache but as they dressed for school it only grew worse. The girl was snapping at all of them and the wolves had decided to keep to the house and property to give the girl some space. As she watched the second class of the day play, she remembered her conversation with Leah that morning while Bella was getting dressed.</p><p>Bella had snapped at her when she tried to push the girl into telling her what was wrong, and she had finally left the room as her anger had only grown. Leah caught her arm and pulled her out to the covered porch in the front.</p><p>“She has a killer headache, it’s nothing personal. She’s been getting like this all summer and it’s getting worse.”</p><p>She frowned at the she-wolf, “Why didn’t she tell me?”</p><p>Leah leaned against the railing, “She was more excited about you being here, about you coming for her than the pain in her head. We have a theory about what might be happening, but the doctor hasn’t been able to convince her to let him do a scan on her brain.”</p><p>She frowned as the fear coursed through her body. She couldn’t live without her mate. The few months that they had been apart had almost been too much for her. She shook her head, not wanting to go there. She wouldn’t unless there was a true concern.</p><p>“What’s the theory?” She asked with as much control on her anger as she could muster.</p><p>Leah frowned as she looked out over the woods, “Vampires can control their gifts because they are stronger but she’s human. What if she isn’t strong enough to control this?”</p><p>She growled angrily, the need to defend her mate slamming into her chest, “She is stronger than most vampires I have ever met.”</p><p>Leah chuckled, “Yes she is but her human body may not be. This isn’t me trying to make you mad. You are my Alpha’s mate, and I would never do anything to hurt you. It’s our most absolute law.” Leah turned to her with a seriousness in the woman’s eyes, she had never seen before.</p><p>She took a deep breath before forcing her body to relax, “I apologize. I almost lost Bella once and I refuse to let it happen again. I will discuss it with her and try to get her to agree to turn sooner.”</p><p>Leah nodded and smiled at her, “Good because losing our Alpha could tear us apart but then I guess you would already know that since you wrote the books.”</p><p>She could only nod and laugh. Her mate’s voice broke through her anger, “Where’s Athenodora?”</p><p>She had returned to her mate only to be pulled into a deep tender loving kiss that made her head spin and rendered her speechless. She hated having to part from the girl as they separated for their classes. She knew it would bring to many questions if they were seen together but it didn’t mean she had to like it.</p><p>When lunch finally arrived, she made her way towards the cafeteria until she was stopped by the annoying biology teacher. She played nice until her mate’s scent filled her body followed by the sound of someone running down the hall. She turned just in time to see Bella slid across the floor and hit the ground before turning to look back the way she had just come from.</p><p>She hurried towards her mate as the scent of an unknown vampire filled her nose, “Demetri, Felix!” She caught the sight of red hair disappearing around the corner before she focused fully on her mate.</p><p>The girl’s body was shaking, and her eyes looked black, fear rolling off the girl in waves. She took a step towards her mate until she hit the invisible barrier surrounding the girl protectively.</p><p>She felt the panic flare in her chest as she knelt, “Bella let it down.”</p><p>She could see the range of emotions flashing across her mate’s eyes as she desperately pushed against the barrier, hoping that it would recognize the girl’s mate. It didn’t give and she couldn’t stop the growl that ripped from her chest.</p><p>“Bella let down the barrier.” She pleaded with her mate, needing to get to her.</p><p>Her need to protect her mate was gripping her chest tightly, the beast demanding to get the girl in her arms. She needed to sooth her mate, to calm her. She needed to let the girl know she was there with her and that she wasn’t alone.</p><p>Rosalie appeared, “She got away.”</p><p>“Who?” She snapped without taking her eyes off her shivering bloody mate.</p><p>“Victoria,” Bella whispered, her voice raspy and shaky.</p><p>She pressed her hand harder against the barrier and felt it give slightly. She watched her mate shake her head and she could feel the bond weakening, sending her emotions into overdrive as she tried to get to her mate.</p><p>She stared into her mate’s dark eyes as the girl spoke weakly, pleading with her, “Don’t leave me.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Never. Bella!”</p><p>She watched the girl’s eyes close before she hit the cold floor and the barrier disappeared. She moved to the girl and wrapped her in her arms tightly, “Bella, wake up. Please baby wake up.”</p><p>Rosalie’s black eyes looked around, “We need to get her to Carlisle. I’ll call him.”</p><p>She followed Rosalie out of the school in a blur as Demetri and Felix went in search of Jane.</p><p>.</p><p>The small hospital chair she sat in was uncomfortable as she held her mate’s hand with one hand while running the fingers of her other hand through her mate’s hair. The girl’s face was pale as she lay unconscious in the hospital bed with the lights low. Carlisle had been in and out for the last few hours to check in on the girl. Rosalie was sitting in the corner of the room near the window as she read, having been there after she had made the calls to Leah and the rest of the Cullen’s.</p><p>Carlisle had rushed her mate into every scan he could think of, but the results had shown no reason for the girl to be unconscious. He had speculated that her mind had been overwhelmed with the power and force of her shield, having kept it up for so long. He refused to give a time for Bella to wake up which had set her on edge.</p><p>Leah and Seth arrived a few hours later and Seth had run straight to her and asked for permission to sit with Bella. She had only chuckled while she had relayed the information to Leah. She could see how close the wolves were to her mate and she knew when they left the wolves would be going as well.</p><p>The fear she had felt watching her mate leave her site as Carlisle had taken her away was something she had never felt before. She had faced armies of newborn vampires, helped dispatch some of the worst creatures they had come across, helped bring down entire empires…</p><p>And yet none of that compared to letting her mate go so she could receive medical attention. She knew the girl wanted to finish school, but she refused to not intervene if the situation called for it. She would give her mate time to wake and then she would turn her. She knew what her mate wanted and the most important thing to the girl was to go home.</p><p>And she was going to give her that.</p><p>She stood and pressed a kiss to her mate’s forehead feeling the sudden panic at the thought of losing her mate coiling around her heart. She sat and glanced up as Carlisle entered the room again, “I want to take her home. If what we think is true, then I need to turn her before she deteriorates further.”</p><p>Carlisle nodded, “I believe it would be for the best, but she wants to finish school.”</p><p>She shook her head, “She can finish school later. Her life is more important than this place.”</p><p>Carlisle nodded as he wrote on the girl’s chart, “Charlie was notified when she was first brought in, but he still hasn’t shown.”</p><p>Leah growled from the sofa against the wall under the window where Seth was asleep with his head in his sisters lap, “He won’t show. He made his choice, all of them did.”</p><p>Carlisle held his hand up and the room fell silent. The boy her mate had spoken to before, Jacob, appeared in the doorway, “How is she?” He narrowed his eyes on Leah.</p><p>She growled warningly at the boy as Leah glared at him, “None of your business.”</p><p>Jacob’s body began to tremble, “I just want to know if she’s…”</p><p>Leah began to shake, and Seth jerked up, his eyes wide as he frowned at his sister. Leah stood, “You only want to know so you can report to them. If Charlie can’t come down here himself then it’s none of his business.”</p><p>She reached out her free hand and gripped the young wolf’s arm, trying to temper the anger that was dangerously flaring. Leah’s body slowed its movement and she relaxed slightly, “You need to leave.”</p><p>Jacob frowned at her mate before spinning on his heel and disappearing.</p><p>She shook her head, “I’m moving her tonight.”</p><p>Carlisle nodded, “I’ll go with to keep an eye on her.”</p><p>Rosalie stood and reached her hand out to the girl’s leg, “I will not leave her.”</p><p>She nodded, “Wouldn’t ask you to.”</p><p>Carlisle frowned, “The rest of the family will have to stay for the time being and I’ll have to be back right away.”</p><p>She nodded, “It would look strange if you disappeared right after her. The jet will be ready whenever you are. Leah, I’ll need to meet with the wolves but I’m not leaving her.”</p><p>She stared at her mate as the heart monitor began to beep wildly and Carlisle hurried to the girl’s bedside. Bella moaned softly and she stood to whisper in her mate’s ear, “It’s okay baby. I’m right here. You’re safe.”</p><p>Carlisle frowned, “She’s not awake.”</p><p>She nodded still needing to comfort her mate, even in darkness.</p><p>Leah gripped her shoulder, “We’re with you. We will not leave our Alpha.”</p><p>She nodded, “Rosalie, have Jane call for the jet. She’ll be excited to return home. Get Felix and Demetri to bring a car big enough for us.” She glanced at Leah and Seth.</p><p>Rosalie nodded, “I’ll be back soon.” She disappeared out the door.</p><p>She was solely focused on her mate, needing to have the girl in her arms, in her sight at all times. She could feel the rage boiling beneath the surface at the wolves, at the number of vampires that were surrounding her mate, at everything. </p><p>But she would deal with them later. </p><p>Right now, she wanted to hold her mate, to protect the girl from everyone and everything. The poor human that had been caught in a secret that she had no part in being in but she couldn’t hate that the girl was here. She had waited so long for her mate, knowing that it may never come and now she had almost lost the girl. She wouldn’t let it happen again. </p><p>Two hours later as the moon rose of Forks, she carried her mate out the hospital window after Carlisle had checked her vitals one more time. She blurred to the waiting car, keeping her mate close to her chest. An hour after that they were in the air. Carlisle was off duty for the rest of the week and was currently reading a medical journal across from where she sat cradling her mate. The girl’s heartbeat was strong, and it soothed her as she closed her eyes, losing herself in her thoughts about her mate.</p><p>Whispering softly in the girl’s ear, “We’ll be home soon baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. At Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p><p>I do not own Twilight.</p><p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bella felt an unusual warmth around her body as the scent of fresh rain, vanilla and roses filled her entire body with a warm sense of love. Her eyes flashed open and she sat up. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings and an even longer time for her brain to catch up to what she was seeing. She tossed the sheets off her body and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet landing on the cold floor.</p><p>She grinned as the sharp shooting icy pain shot up her feet through her legs at the cold stone beneath her feet. She stood slowly, feeling her weak muscles struggling to hold her body up. The light from the fireplace cast dancing shadows around her room, a smile spreading across her face. She moved slowly towards the bathroom taking in Carlisle’s sleeping form on her sofa in front of the fireplace. The broken bookcase still held a full stack of firewood where she had left it.</p><p>She slipped into the large bathroom and turned towards the mirror. Her face was pale, her cheeks thinner than before with dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was slightly longer, and she wondered how long she had been out. She slipped into the shower carefully and groaned as the hot water eased her aching muscles. She grinned at her clothes that Demetri had made her get the first time she had been in Volterra.</p><p>Pulling the red leather pants on and the black tunic she walked barefoot out to her room. Carlisle snored lightly and she shook her head at the man. Running her fingers along the comforting island counter she made her way towards the door, grabbing her socks and shoes on the way. She leaned against the wall in the hallway and finished putting her shoes on, not bothering to tie them.</p><p>The hallway was still as shiny as ever, the marble looking untouched as it had before. The familiarity of it was more than comforting and a deep sense of home filled every fiber of her being. She clasped her hands behind her back as she made her way down the hallways, enjoying the familiar comforting feeling. Unconsciously following the pull in her heart, she made her way deeper.</p><p>She felt weak but the constant thoughts of being home were overpowering the confusion of how she got there, and what had happened before. She remembered sitting in her classes and she even remembered Victoria coming out of nowhere, but after that things were fuzzy.</p><p>She stopped in front of the large double doors that led to the throne room and she felt a slight nervousness flutter through her stomach as she placed a hand on the cool wood. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open just enough for her to slip inside.</p><p>Demetri stood to the right of the doors and she took in the solemn look on his face. The dark purplish circles that rested under his eyes. His crimson eyes were on the floor not paying attention to the vampires in the center of the room. She placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly as his head snapped up and his eyes widened.</p><p>She shook her head at him once and moved around the outer edge of the room as she watched what was happening in the center of the room. Three vampires stood in the center of the room looking disheveled and dirty. The one in the front was taller than the other two with greasy black hair, short and messy.</p><p>“Lord Aro we have no knowledge of a newborn army being created.” The thick southern accent was shaky.</p><p>She watched as his lip twitched slightly before she glanced at the redhead next to him. The woman frowned heavily as she began to search the room, her eyes darkening quickly. She slipped behind three members of the guard hoping to hide her scent before the woman announced her presence. Apparently, the woman had a gift since none of the other vampires had noticed her yet.  </p><p>When the redhead finally turned back to Aro she continued to move towards the thrones. Her eyes were on the third vampire, a man with shaggy blonde hair that reminded her of a surfer model. All he was missing was a surfboard and the beach. His chest was bare, and his jean shorts were cut offs like her pack wore, plus he was barefoot.</p><p>Aro sat in his throne looking his age as he sighed heavily, “You are the closest nomads to the city, and you haven’t come across them?”</p><p>The first man shook his head, a twitch jumping his right eye.</p><p>She approached the thrones from behind and placed a hand on Aro’s shoulder, opening her mind link, <em>He’s lying to you.</em></p><p>Aro’s head snapped up and his eyes widened at her, his frightening smile stretching his face too wide and she shook her head against the thought of Aro being the Joker. A gasp sounded behind her and she turned to Sulpicia, feeling the exhaustion trying to take hold again. Sulpicia blurred to her and wrapped an arm around her waist to help her stand as they focused on the vampires in the middle of the throne room.</p><p>Aro stood, clapping his hands happily as he cocked his head at the man in the middle, “Now why should I believe you?” His voice returning to its usual high pitch.</p><p>She felt Sulpicia’s grip tighten on her and she desperately wanted to hug the woman that had become her mother in such a short time. Her eyes caught on the necklace that she had sent to her and she felt her eyes sting with tears. She shook her head and focused on the group in the middle of the throne room as the vampire spoke angrily.</p><p>“We have no reason to lie Lord Aro.”</p><p>Aro smirked at him and turned to her, “My child, come.” She moved forward slowly, feeling sluggish as she took his outstretched hand, “Is he lying?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yes. The other two are not but he is.”</p><p>“You dare take the word of this pathetic human over mine.” The man snapped.</p><p>A blur of motion came from their left and Caius stood in front of the man, his hand wrapped firmly around the vampires throat, “You will apologize to the girl. Now!”</p><p>The vampire’s eyes darkened in fear as he glared at her, “My apologies.”</p><p>Caius growled, “You dare to speak to a Queen like that in my presence again and I will make it a slow painful death that will take years for you to meet the fire.”</p><p>Cracks formed along the vampire’s neck and jaw as Caius squeezed harder. She couldn’t stop the smirk that pulled at the corners of her lips, refusing to look away from the vampire’s death stare. She moved towards Caius and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head once when he finally looked at her.</p><p>She could see the pain in his eyes, the knowledge that she had been hurt, but there was something more. Something she couldn’t place circling in the depths of his black eyes. Finally, he let the man go as he turned from her before blurring back to his throne.</p><p>Aro gripped her arm and pulled her back to his throne as he took his seat. She sat on the right arm of his chair, mirroring Sulpicia on his left. A devilish grin firmly in place on Sulpicia’s face made her want to shiver but she refrained. After all the woman was her mother and nothing she did would scare her again.</p><p>Aro’s eyes glistened in the bright light of the room, “Lord Caius shall deal with you. As for the two of you, do not disappoint me again.” The redhead and the surfer nodded before they blurred out of the room.</p><p>Caius grinned, “Felix, Demetri take him to the dungeon.”</p><p>The man snarled and blurred towards her, his teeth bared. A growl shook the room, and her heart began to race as a flood of desire coated her thighs. A hand gripped his throat as he neared her before he was a blur flying backwards, landing on the marble floor. Cracks ran across his face as the vampire that had stopped him ripped his arm from his body with the sound of grinding metal.</p><p>She stood instantly as she watched her mate tear into the man’s chest, her eyes black and hateful. She took a step forward but Aro gripped her arm and shook his head when she glanced at him. She looked back to her mate as pieces of the downed vampire flew. Her mate was in a rage and she needed to let it go. She ripped his head from his body after decimating the rest of his corpse.</p><p>Athenodora spun to her with a deep guttural growl, the beast crying out for its mate.</p><p>Aro released her arm, “We will talk later my dear. Your mate needs to claim you.”</p><p>Sulpicia grinned at her, “In many different ways dear.”</p><p>She felt her face heat with a blush as she nodded at him before using the last of her strength to hurry to Athenodora. She threw her arms around the woman’s neck as cool arms wrapped tightly, protectively around her waist pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around her mate’s waist as she buried her face in the woman’s neck, inhaling the soothing scent. She kissed the cool skin before pulling back to look into her mate’s black eyes.</p><p>Athenodora’s cool hand cupped her cheek, “I thought I lost you.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>She shook her head feeling her mate’s pain deep in her heart, “You of all people should know that I will never go down that easily.”</p><p>“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Athenodora’s eyes shimmered.</p><p>She frowned as she glanced back at Aro, unwrapping her legs and standing on her own, “How long was I out?”</p><p>Sulpicia answered as she stood, “You have been home for two months.”</p><p>She frowned as she took a step towards her, stopping when the low growl from her mate warns her to keep her distance. Knowing that Athenodora is struggling to keep her control since her very human and very weak mate is surrounded by vampires, was the only thing keeping her from running to the woman she considers her mother.</p><p>Aro’s anger flared as he stared at her, “Do you have any idea what you have put Sulpicia and I through?”</p><p>Her body stiffened and she stared straight ahead at the wall behind the thrones. She had never meant to hurt them but at the time it had truly seemed that it was the right choice. She clenched her teeth as she struggled to keep her pain and anger under control. The slight headache had slowly been disappearing but now it was throbbing behind her right eye.</p><p>Aro appeared in front of her and she continued to stare ahead, focusing on the bright red tie tucked into the suit jacket, “I already told you, I did what I thought was best for my mate. I didn’t want her to suffer.”</p><p>Aro nodded and placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him, “Yes and in turn it almost killed you and for that I must apologize.”</p><p>Her eyes widened as the confusion at his words made her hesitate. Her eyes filling with tears at the man’s words.</p><p>“I should have locked you two in a room and forced you to work it out.” Aro smiled softly at her.</p><p>She blinked a few times, “It was my choice, and I would do it again if it meant she wouldn’t feel pain.”</p><p>Aro nodded, “That may be, but it will not happen again. However, I can tell you, if you ever do something like that again without discussing it with Sulpicia and myself, so help me I will rip your legs off and lock you in your room for a month.”</p><p>The tears slid down her face uncontrollably at the knowledge she was wanted and loved. These were her parents, and no one would ever convince her otherwise. She threw her arms around his neck as her tears flowed freely, everything coming to a head. Having been away from him for so many months had been painful, though not as much as being separated from her mate.</p><p>She cried harder as Aro’s arms wrapped around her and he kissed her head, “You’re home now my child.”</p><p>Sulpicia stood beside her mate and smiled, “Welcome home honey.”</p><p>She grinned through the tears as she wrapped her arms around Sulpicia’s waist. The woman’s strong cold arms wrapping so tight around her that she could feel the motherly love seeping into her body. She never wanted to let go, never wanted to leave again. She found the family that she had been looking for all her life.</p><p>It just happened to be with the rulers of the vampire world, but she could live with that.</p><p>After a few she pulled back and kissed Sulpicia’s cheek, smiling at the necklace around the woman’s neck, “I hope I didn’t assume wrong.”</p><p>Sulpicia shook her head, “Never my dear.”</p><p>She hugged her again before turning back to Athenodora. She hurried to the woman as the vampire opened her arms for her, seeing the need in the woman’s eyes for contact. She took a deep breath of her mates’ scent as the woman’s arms wrapped tightly around her, making her snuggle further into her chest.</p><p>“Well now that the human is back,” Caius said with his lip curled in disgust, “May we get on with things.”</p><p>Didyme winked at her before standing from her throne, “Yes because Caius missed out on torturing someone.”</p><p>“I didn’t miss anything,” Caius snapped, the anger flaring in his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, please if you don’t get at least one victim every few days you get cranky.” Didyme scoffed as she walked to her.</p><p>She glanced up at her mate and Athenodora smiled at her, releasing her hold but gripping her hand tightly. She gave Didyme a one-armed hug as Marcus blurred to them. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug before kissing her temple, then turned to Caius as the man growled angrily.</p><p>“I do not get cranky.” The vampire king blurred to his feet.</p><p>Aro pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, “Here we go.”</p><p>Her heart swelled with love as she watched Caius and Didyme begin their bickering, their voices echoing around the throne room. She grinned as she turned back to her mate, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck. She brushed her lips over her mate’s lips before pressing firmer. She ran her tongue lightly across Athenodora’s bottom lip requesting much needed entrance.</p><p>When her mate parted her lips, she delved into the cool moist cavern, tasting the sting of the venom that Athenodora had been trying to keep at bay. It tingled her tongue pleasantly, sending a streak of desire through her body. Their tongues battled together, a dance that seemed choreographed. Fitting together perfectly, knowing that they had been made for each other.</p><p>She pulled back to regain her breath and rested her forehead against her mate’s, the shouting vampires still locked in a battle of wits, “It’s so good to be home.”</p><p>Athenodora laughed, “You are a very strange human.”</p><p>She smirked at her mate as she leaned back, “You might want to fix that statement.”</p><p>Athenodora’s eyes sparkled with desire, the usual crimson flaring brightly, “You are <em>my</em> strange human.”</p><p>She pushed away from her mate, “That’s better. You’ll pay for your mistake later.” Jane and Demetri appeared at her side as she headed for the doors.</p><p>Athenodora’s soft playful growl met her ears as her voice shouted in her mind through the mind link, <em>Yes, Mistress. </em></p><p>She glanced over her shoulder at her mate and growled low and deep, grinning wickedly at the shock and utter lust blazing in her mate’s eyes. Felix and Emmett opened the doors as she said huskily, almost purring the words, “Don’t be too long lover.”</p><p>Athenodora took a step towards her before Marcus blocked her path, “Let’s finish this and then you’ll have all night with your mate.”</p><p>She wiggled her fingers, in a wave, at her mate before sucking the corner of her bottom lip under her teeth giving her best seductive look, before leaving the room with Jane and Demetri. Their laughter filling the empty halls as the door slammed shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p>
<p>I do not own Twilight.</p>
<p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella clasped her hands behind her back as she meandered down the hallway away from the throne room with Demetri and Jane on either side of her. She could practically feel the excitement radiating off her two best friends as they moved in pace with her.</p>
<p>“Okay where are my wolves?” She asked.</p>
<p>Demetri smirked, “Caius made them a gift out in the back garden since you spend time out there with Didyme.”</p>
<p>She frowned, “Do I even want to know?”</p>
<p>Jane laughed, “Leah thought it was hilarious.”</p>
<p>“So, fill me in. What the hell happened after I passed out.” She headed in the direction of the garden.</p>
<p>Jane frowned at the floor and fell silent. She glanced at Demetri, seeing the solemn look from the throne room back on his face. She stopped walking and watched as they continued to walk, not even noticing that she wasn’t moving. She stood where she was until the two vampire’s heads popped up and they looked back at her.</p>
<p>“Guys I’m alive. I’m going to be fine. I don’t think Carlisle was in my room for nothing.”</p>
<p>“He’s been with you almost twenty-four seven since it happened,” an angry blonde appeared in front of her, black eyes livid and ready to kill.</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around Rosalie’s waist, “I love you too.”</p>
<p>She smiled as the blonde held her tightly, “Don’t ever do that again Bella. My heart can’t take it.”</p>
<p>She pulled back and nodded as Emmett wrapped her in a bear hug before Felix took his tight hug, nearly breaking a few ribs. When she was done being passed around, Demetri and even Jane having a turn she shook her head and rubbed her sides.</p>
<p>“Okay. No more using the shield until I’m turned. I get it.” She continued down the hallway as the others followed, “Now talk.”</p>
<p>Rosalie spoke first, “Victoria ran all the way to the border as the pack chased her. Alice called them as soon as she had the vision, but you were already running in the hallway. Unfortunately, Jacob and his pack interfered when Leah almost had the woman and there was a bit of dog fight that Emmett and Jasper had to break up. She has the gift of evasion which we told Athenodora about on the plane.”</p>
<p>She frowned as the worry over her pack hit her harder than she thought it should, “Are my wolves okay?”</p>
<p>Emmett nodded, “Yeah. Leah was royally pissed and went down and dirty against Jacob. Paul broke Jared’s leg. Sam was trying to break them up when Quil and Embry double teamed him, but I was more surprised at Seth. He got scrappy and nailed Embry with a wicked headbutt, shattering Embry’s ribs. It was awesome Bella Bear. You’ll be proud of your pack.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see. What else?” She asked as they began to head down the long staircase.</p>
<p>Demetri grinned, “Aro had most of the guard waiting for us when we arrived and Corin nearly ripped Carlisle’s head off. Claimed you were her patient and that it was his fault in the first place that you were in the condition you were in. Aro and Sulpicia met us as soon as we pulled up to the castle.”</p>
<p>Felix grinned, “Man were they pissed. Athenodora was growling at them to stay away but when she saw the necklace you got Sulpicia she allowed her to touch you. It took a week before she would let Aro near you though.” He laughed, “He went to your room with that ‘Worlds Greatest Dad’ mug and she finally caved.”</p>
<p>“Suffice it to say it’s very tense between the Cullen’s and the Volturi right now.” Jane muttered angrily.</p>
<p>She smiled as they exited the castle into the garden. She frowned as she saw the large hedge maze, seeing that half of it was missing. She picked up her pace as she slipped easily through the maze and froze as she stood at the edge of a large swimming pool. The wolves all turned and looked over at her, except Leah who was sitting on the grass under the shade of a large tree. Seth grinned at her and quickly punched his sister’s arm before pointing at her.</p>
<p>Leah’s eyes widened and she jumped to her feet and sprinted at her. She braced for impact as the she-wolf wrapped her strong arms around her waist and lifted her easily off her feet. She ignored the dizziness as the young woman spun her in a circle before setting her back down on her feet.</p>
<p>“How long have you been up?”</p>
<p>She smiled at her, “A while. I had to deal with the vamp-arents first. What’s all this?” She motioned to the pool.</p>
<p>Paul grinned at her, “Didyme said you spent a lot of time out here, so she wanted to give you another way to work out but have fun too.”</p>
<p>Seth chuckled, “And she was pissed at Caius for putting the doghouses back here and telling us to trample on her flowers.”</p>
<p>She laughed, “You’re kidding right?”</p>
<p>Sam shook his head, “Their over by your pond.”</p>
<p>She hurried around the pool and headed to the far hidden corner and laughed at the sight of the dog houses, each with one of her packs name in black letters. She shook her head while continuing to smile. He may be a prick, but he was a one-of-a-kind prick with a heart.</p>
<p>She headed back to the pool and allowed Leah to pull her into a chair at the long rectangle table on the cobblestone path, “So where are your guys’ rooms?”</p>
<p>Leah chuckled, “Mine’s next to yours and Athenodora’s.”</p>
<p>Seth smirked as Demetri wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing the side of his head, “Mine’s with my imprint.”</p>
<p>She groaned and rubbed her eyes, “Go figure.”</p>
<p>Sam chuckled, “I’ve been staying with the shifter pack in the city.”</p>
<p>Paul shrugged, “I’m bouncing back and forth between the city and here. I mostly crash on your couch.”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “Carlisle? He was in my room.”</p>
<p>Demetri nodded, “Between him and Corin you’ve had around the clock watchers.”</p>
<p>She grunted as her eyes landed on Jane. The girl hadn’t said anything for a while and as she studied the girl’s face, she could see the pain in her crimson eyes and wondered exactly why it was there. She opened the mind link with Jane as she leaned back and closed her eyes, stretching her legs out in front of her and crossing them at the ankles.</p>
<p>
  <em>Penny for your thoughts. </em>
</p>
<p>Jane’s voice was heavy even in her mind, <em>I thought you would never wake up Bella. You scared the hell out of all of us and when that bitch got away… I thought we were going to lose both you and Athenodora. </em></p>
<p>She burst into laughter as she looked over at the blonde girl, <em>I am mated to the Warrior Goddess. I will never go down without a fight Jane. My Athenodora knows that and so should you. Now tell me what the real problem is before I drag it out of your thoughts. </em></p>
<p>Jane glared at her before standing and jerking her up to her feet. She walked beside the blonde girl as Demetri fell into step on her other side. They entered the castle before she finally spoke, “I found my mate and I’ve been avoiding him.”</p>
<p>She gripped the girl’s arm, “Who is it?”</p>
<p>Demetri snorted, “Paul.”</p>
<p>She closed her eyes trying to stop the laugh that wanted to desperately bubble up out of her, “Has he imprinted on you?”</p>
<p>Jane shook her head, “He hasn’t even looked at me the entire time we’ve been around each other.”</p>
<p>She glanced at Demetri, “Go get him.”</p>
<p>Jane stared at her horrified as Demetri disappeared, “What if I’m not his imprint? What if-“</p>
<p>She covered the girl’s mouth, “Trust me?” At Jane’s nod she smiled and lowered her hand, “Good. I’ll be in the garage if you need me.”</p>
<p>She chuckled as she walked down the hallway, clasping her hands behind her back. Rosalie and Emmett appeared beside her, “We need to discuss your disappearance from Forks.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “What’s the story?”</p>
<p>They were silent until she entered the garage. Her eyes widened at the new additions in the far-left corner of the room. A small staircase led up to a metal catwalk. A large loft like area was decorated with sofa’s and coffee tables, a large tv and even a bed behind a half wall so it was hidden from view. She saw the coffee pot on a folding table surrounded by creamers and sugar. A refrigerator sat against the wall near the folding table and when she opened it, she grinned at the amount of food that was packed into the machine.</p>
<p>“Wow.” She muttered as she continued to look around.</p>
<p>Emmett grinned, “Aro said this was like your second bedroom so he upgraded it.”</p>
<p>She nodded as she leaned on the railing, looking out over the vehicles that were parked below them. The vehicle she had been working on before she left still sat untouched where she left it and she smiled at it. She was grateful that Aro had kept it and hadn’t touched it. She wanted it to be their project together and the warm sense of belonging filled her body at the thought that he wanted the same thing.</p>
<p>“Charlie never came to see you at the hospital.” Rosalie said quietly as she leaned next to her.</p>
<p>“I figured as much,” she shrugged at the blonde, ignoring her feelings on the matter, “He was never one for emotions and he likes to hold a grudge.”</p>
<p>Rosalie nodded, “Jasper and Alice staged the accident. You were being transported to Seattle when the ambulance crashed.”</p>
<p>She nodded in understanding. She wasn’t quite sure how she felt about the fact that people in Forks thought she was dead. Jacob was the hardest to think about since she hadn’t had a chance to make up with him before they left. She hated knowing that she would never see him again, but she also knew it was for the best. Let him grieve his loss and move on. She had her family now, the only family that mattered.</p>
<p>Although she didn’t want to admit it, it still hurt knowing that Charlie didn’t care enough to even visit her. He was her father and after everything she thought that would compel him enough. She could feel the anger swirling around her mind but the pain of knowing her father chose someone else over her was quickly beginning to take hold of her heart. While Charlie had made his stance clear she thought there would be a time when they could work it out but now that time was gone, and she would never get it back.</p>
<p>She felt the tear slide down her face and she quickly turned away from them, “I’m gonna work for a while.”</p>
<p>She ignored the look of pain on the blondes face as she hurried down the stairs and set to work on the Rolls-Royce. She wanted her mind to empty, to let everything go and not focus on any of it but this was one point that it wasn’t going to work. She could feel the anger and pain trying to collide, constricting her chest painfully. He had so willingly turned on her without getting her side of the story.</p>
<p>Without understanding why it was so dangerous for her to ever tell him. The fact that even she shouldn’t know and that it had been an accident that she found out. Or about how they had saved her life so many times. No, he only cared about Sue and the stories she told him. Stories that even Sue herself didn’t know the full truth of.</p>
<p>She felt the rage burst as she spun from the car and threw the wrench in her hand as hard as she could at the wall. She grabbed everything she could find, hammers, wrenches, and even the smaller of the toolboxes. She used every muscle she had to launch the heavy box across the space to crash into the wall with a loud bang before it fell and scattered tools everywhere.</p>
<p>Her body shook as the tears flowed finally. Everything she had been keeping in burst from her. The rejection of her mate sent her head reeling as her heart felt like it exploded in her chest. Charlie turning on her so easily because he didn’t understand the need for her to keep him safe. Her supposed friends at school not caring about her one way or another. The only thing they cared about was whether or not she was dating Edward.</p>
<p>Her best friend of all people, not only crushing on her, but turning on her because he wouldn’t make up his own mind about her family. Instead, he chose to follow the orders of the council even after she had proof that the stories, they told were just that, stories. Passed from generation to generation with things getting twisted for the benefit of the council.</p>
<p>She lost everything she had ever known in less than a year and had held her grief in. She couldn’t stop the pain that squeezed her heart, choking off the sob that had worked its way up her throat. Her grief was the only thing standing in her way of healing, of beginning to forgive those that hurt her but also forgiving herself.</p>
<p>Because yes, she blamed herself for everything that was happening. She blamed herself for the van coming for her and not having the time to move. She blamed herself for pushing so hard to uncover the secrets of vampires. She blamed herself for wanting to get close to the vampire family and for being in that clearing the day James had come. She blamed herself for believing in the lies that Edward told her and the lie the James had given her to get her to go to the ballet studio.</p>
<p>Everything was her fault, alienating her school friends and her father. Even everything with James, she blamed herself for. She had pushed him, every moment she could have just screamed and begged. She didn’t because she was too stubborn to admit that that was something, she couldn’t get herself out of. Something that she couldn’t just let go and pretend it didn’t happen. She realized that James had been right.</p>
<p>She was just like him.</p>
<p>He had made it a point to prove to her that they held things inside until it was a mass of emotions ready to burst at any given opportunity and when it did everyone it’s path would be hurt in the process.</p>
<p>She held in everything she had ever felt about Charlie. The anger that he didn’t fight for her at all. The anger at Renee for making her grow up too fast and never really having a childhood, always having to be the one to take care of everything. She never asked them for anything and just once she wished that they had thought about her before themselves.</p>
<p>She felt the guilt cascading through her. She had no right to be angry over the things she couldn’t control, the things that she didn’t even know were happening at the time. She felt guilty for leaving them like that when in reality they didn’t think twice about her when they made a choice, like Renee leaving Charlie.</p>
<p>The tears fell harder as she rebelled against the guilt. Why should she feel guilty when she knew without a shadow of a doubt that they wouldn’t have done anything different than what she had? She spun towards the car behind her and slammed her fist into the metal frame, over and over. Willing the pain to make her stop feeling. Willing the pain to hide the guilt.</p>
<p>Begging the emotional pain to go away.</p>
<p>How could she live with the knowledge that her father would only be relieved that she was gone, and he didn’t have to deal with her anymore? How could she live with the knowledge that her best friend hated her because of the person she was destined to be with?</p>
<p>How could she live with the knowledge that she didn’t care?</p>
<p>After all that’s what it all boiled down to. She didn’t care about them and hadn’t for an awfully long time. The only thing she cared about was her new family, the Cullen’s and Volturi alike. Athenodora was the most important entity in her life, to ever be important to her.</p>
<p>Guilt was making her it’s bitch and she welcomed it.</p>
<p>She turned her back to the car as she slid down to the floor, letting the guilt wash over her. All this time she had struggled with why she didn’t argue with Renee, not fighting back no matter how much Renee flaked on her over the years. She struggled with the lack of caring about what Charlie thought of her, the lack of seeing him for years on end. She struggled with why it had taken her a while to remember Jacob and the fact that he, at one point growing up, had been her sunshine during the times that Renee and Charlie would fight.</p>
<p>Was this what James had meant?</p>
<p>James had felt the guilt for killing his family. He felt the guilt for all the sick things he had done over the years and that meeting in the clearing was his way out. Guilt guided him and guilt guided her.</p>
<p>She knew James had wanted to die that day in the ballet studio and so she didn’t scream. She didn’t give him what he wanted, the pleasure of torture that would have had him running on a high and able to escape. She had given him a way out of this never-ending guilt-ridden life. He told her he saw it in her eyes, she would be the atonement that he had been looking for. The peace had searched hundreds of years for but deep down he needed her pain to explain why he was going to let it happen.</p>
<p>She was like him in certain ways, but she was also vastly different than him.</p>
<p>She wanted to beat the guilt. She wanted to own up to her mistakes and not make them again. She wanted to be happy where James had given up on that long ago. She needed to understand that the guilt is what made her stronger, made her want to push forward. She had so much guilt for leading the Cullen’s into that inevitable fight with James. She had the guilt for believing James’ lies and now she could forgive herself.</p>
<p>She could forgive herself for being an idiot and believing James. She could forgive James for what he did to her and the part that she played in it. She could forgive the guilt she held on to for so long, in time. She knew it wouldn’t be easy, but she would, and she would be stronger for it.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and saw James’s face smirking at her, the same he had that night, the face that had been holding her captive in her own mind. She focused on his features as the smirk faded and a small smile appeared on his face, the last time she had seen his face before Alice had ripped his head off. She saw the thank you in his eyes before Alice blocked her view. Slowly James’ face disappeared, and she felt her mind relax.</p>
<p>Her entire body felt heavy as she struggled to open her eyes. A sense of calm entered her body, and she recognized the strange emotions, not feeling it coming from herself but from an outside force.</p>
<p>Jasper.</p>
<p>She knew it had to be the empath which meant Emmett must have alerted the others. She knew Rosalie would never leave her, not during an emotional outburst. Rosalie had told her of her own break down after she had been turned and killed the men that raped and killed her. She had been catatonic for days until she went hunting and found Emmett.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help but fall deeper into the calming waves that Jasper was sending her. Her mind and soul were on fire with having just unleased everything all at once and she desperately wanted the peace of sleep, even if only for a little while. She could feel Athenodora close by and that was all it took for her to slip into the darkness of her empty dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p>
<p>I do not own Twilight.</p>
<p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella slowly floated back into consciousness. She didn’t really want to wake up, she wanted to stay blissfully unaware of everything but the thought of Athenodora forced her to wake. The first thing she heard was the soft voices around her. She focused on them while keeping her breathing and heart rate normal.</p>
<p>“For fucks sake she just woke up. She didn’t need to know about all of that right away.” She recognized Sulpicia’s harsh tone.</p>
<p>“I have not hidden anything from her since the incident with James and I will not keep anything from her.” Rosalie snapped angrily.</p>
<p>A few soft snarls filled the air before a soothing voice lulled her into a smile against the pillow, “I agree with Rosalie. I will not hide anything from my mate.”</p>
<p>Sulpicia sighed, “Fine but just remember that she is human for right now and her mind does not work like ours.”</p>
<p>“Do not tell me how to treat <em>my</em> mate.” Athenodora snapped angrily.</p>
<p>She groaned as she pushed herself up in the bed, “How is a person supposed to sleep with all the estrogen in this room.”</p>
<p>Rosalie snorted, “That the three of us don’t produce anymore?”</p>
<p>She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and smirked at the blonde, “Could’ve fooled me.”</p>
<p>Rosalie and Sulpicia chuckled as Athenodora leaned on the counter, not looking at her.</p>
<p>She sighed as she stood, not really in the mood to deal with anything after the tiring day she’d had. She crossed the room, “Close the door behind all of you when you leave.”</p>
<p>She slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and starting the tub water. Her body ached but at least her head was nothing more than a dull throb. She felt more relaxed, emotionally, having finally let it all out before Jasper had put her to sleep. It felt good to accept the things she could not change and start to let them go.</p>
<p>She stripped and eased down into the hot water, letting it soothe what the emotional flood hadn’t been able to. Her mind was finally clear as she thought about her mate and everything else that had taken place. The fact that Victoria was hell bent on getting to her wasn’t lost on her. The woman wasn’t deterred by a coven of seven, nor the wolves, so she had a feeling the Volturi wouldn’t frighten her either.</p>
<p>Something about the way that Victoria hadn’t believed her when she spoke of Athenodora being her mate had unsettled her more than she wanted to admit. She could feel the connection to the woman, a connection that hadn’t been there with Edward. Carlisle had made sure to constantly remind her that being human she wouldn’t feel the mate bond like vampires do, which only made her more curious.</p>
<p>She was positive that Athenodora was her mate, that much she could feel but…</p>
<p>She had never asked Athenodora out right what she felt for her. Sure, the woman claimed to care for her, want to protect her. Did it go deeper than that or was that just it? She didn’t have time to think more on it before the bathroom door opened and Athenodora entered the room.</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>She frowned up at the woman, “Stop what?”</p>
<p>Her eyes were glued to the woman’s hands she began to strip out of her clothes, “I can feel what you’re feeling right now.”</p>
<p>She felt her heart begin a quicker rhythm in her chest as she watched Athenodora’s shirt slide down her arms and fall to the floor. Her eyes traveled up the firm pale skin of her mate’s torso before taking in her large firm round breasts, the sudden need to taste them pressing into the back of her mind.</p>
<p>A small smirk pulled at the corner of Athenodora’s lips, “Like what you see?”</p>
<p>She swallowed hard as her mate tossed her bra onto the counter and her rosy nipples hardened under her gaze, “Something like that…” she rested her arms on the side of the large tub content with watching the sudden show.</p>
<p>Athenodora slowly unbuckled her belt, “Stop thinking that I’m not telling you the truth.”</p>
<p>She watched her mate’s hands slide to her zipper, “I never said that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but you feel it. I promise you that you are my mate and I promise you that I’m in love with you Isabella.”</p>
<p>She licked her lips as Athenodora let her pants fall to the floor, revealing the red lace panties. She felt her breathing hitch in her throat as her heart beat faster than before, the pulse in her neck jumping wildly. She took in the woman’s long muscular smooth legs, traveling over the lace covered mound that she so desperately wanted access to and back up to the woman’s chest.</p>
<p>“I feel a lot of things right now.” She whispered in the quiet room.</p>
<p>She gripped the edge of the tub tightly as Athenodora slid her fingers into the waistline of the lace material, “Will you tell me?”</p>
<p>Her voice cracked slightly as she asked, “What d-do you wanna to know?”</p>
<p>Her mate grinned wickedly at her as she slowly pushed the thin material down, “What are you feeling right now?”</p>
<p>Her eyes refused to leave the woman’s hands, “Like my heart is going to explode.”</p>
<p>Athenodora’s hands slid lower, “And now?” her voice was low and husky.</p>
<p>She struggled to keep her breathing even, “Love. I love you more than you’ll ever know.”</p>
<p>The lace material dropped to the floor as Athenodora ran her hands up her thighs painfully slow, “Focus on your feelings, deeper inside.”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath still refusing to let her eyes leave her mate’s beautiful naked body. She could feel the love she had for Athenodora but there was something else. A strong line that seemed to pull her heart towards her mate across the room. A soft tug made her lean forward on her knees in the tub. It was a strange sensation as she focused harder on it. It was a line that guided her to her mate, a soft humming line that seemed to pulse in time with every beat of her heart.</p>
<p>A warming tingle cascaded through her body as her eyes widened, finally looking up at Athenodora’s black eyes, “I feel you.”</p>
<p>Her mate nodded, “And what am I feeling for you?”</p>
<p>“Love, it matches my own feelings.” Her mind was blank.</p>
<p>Athenodora nodded as she finally stepped out of her pants and moved towards her, a seductive slow walk, “That is the mate bond, and it is always there. You can focus on it at any time and feel me whenever you want. It’s how I knew where you were and how I knew to bring Jasper to you.”</p>
<p>“I thought Emmett…?”</p>
<p>Athenodora shook her head, “No. I know what you feel at all times baby. I would never not come to you when you need me.”</p>
<p>Her mate was within reach finally and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching out to the woman. She ran her warm fingers down her mate’s cool thigh, inhaling deeply as her mate stepped even closer, the muscles flexing underneath skin. She glanced up at Athenodora’s dark eyes before she smirked and pulled the woman tight against the tub.</p>
<p>“Just out of curiosity, how long would you last without touching me?”</p>
<p>Athenodora frowned, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>She kept a straight face as she leaned up slightly, her nose hovering over her mate’s mound, “Do not touch me.”</p>
<p>Athenodora’s mouth opened to respond but she surged forward to stop her. She felt the moisture on the woman’s lips as she stroked her tongue along the cool flesh, grinning as the sharp intake of breath hissed into the woman’s body sharply. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the intoxicating smell of her mate. She slipped her tongue between the slick folds and moaned in pleasure at the sweet taste of her mate finally on her tongue.</p>
<p>She pressed her tongue flat and hard against her mate’s swollen twitching muscle, feeling the woman spread her legs to a wider stance, “Fuck Bella.”</p>
<p>She felt the woman’s hands slip into her hair and she pulled back, chuckling at the small whimper that escaped her mate’s mouth, “I said no touching.”</p>
<p>A growl rolled from her mate, “Isabella…”</p>
<p>She knew it was a warning, but she couldn’t resist, “No.”</p>
<p>After a tense standoff and another growl Athenodora clasped her hands behind her back, “You’ll pay for this.”</p>
<p>She laughed, “Just shut up and let your mate take care of you.”</p>
<p>A gasp filled the silence as she slipped her tongue back into the wet heat that was slowly spilling from her mate. She circled the twitching nub before wrapping her lips around it, sucking long and hard, while flicking the tip of her tongue across the hard bundle of nerves. She let go as her mate’s legs began to shake and the woman’s hips bucked forward into her mouth.</p>
<p>She circled her mate’s entrance, teasing the moans out of her mate before dipping inside. She couldn’t stop her own moan at the feel of the soft muscles clenching around her tongue, trying to pull her deeper. She curled her tongue up and Athenodora gasped, “Shit!” as her body shook violently. She lapped up all the fluid that flowed from her mate enjoying the sweet flavor.</p>
<p>She let her body fall back into the bathtub as she watched her mate grip the edge tightly, “You’ll… Pay for… That.”</p>
<p>She smirked as she licked her lips, not saying a word.</p>
<p>Athenodora glared at her, “As soon as I can feel my body again.”</p>
<p>This she laughed at as she pulled the plug, and the water began to drain. She stepped out of the tub to dry off and pulled on a pair of clean pants and a deep red tunic, “I doubt that.”</p>
<p>She slipped out of the bathroom and hurried out into the castle, grabbing her shoes on the way. She made her way back towards the garage as she focused on the mate bond. She could feel the happiness radiating from her mate, the utter calmness feeling foreign to her. She was happy to that she could make her mate calm, that she could do for her mate what the woman did for her.</p>
<p>She entered the garage and leaned against the Rolls-Royce, looking over the mess she had made. She hated that she lost control so fast. Hated that others could have gotten hurt because she lost control. She shook her head and began to clean everything up. She practiced keeping her focus on the mate bond while also cleaning and organizing the garage again. She wanted to be better for her mate, to not make her worry so much.</p>
<p>“I will always worry about you baby.” Athenodora’s voice startled her.</p>
<p>She pressed her hand over her heart, “Can you not sneak up on me?”</p>
<p>Her mate chuckled, “Sorry. I wasn’t done with you.”</p>
<p>“You couldn’t even move,” She grinned as the woman crossed the room slowly.</p>
<p>She felt the sudden need to flee cross her mind. Her mate was hunting her, and she felt her arousal spread rapidly. She moved further away from the woman keeping the vehicles between them.</p>
<p>Athenodora frowned at her, “I’ve never felt that much pleasure before.”</p>
<p>She frowned as she put another car between them, “I’d rather not think about your past bedmates.”</p>
<p>“Not mates. Don’t ever use that term unless you are talking about you and I.” Athenodora snapped as she moved quicker towards her.</p>
<p>“It’s the truth isn’t it?” She slipped around the back end of Emmett’s Jeep, “Besides I don’t like being compared to them.”</p>
<p>She could feel Athenodora’s anger not just through the mate bond but emanating from the woman herself when she snarled at her, “Why do you insist on pushing my fucking buttons?”</p>
<p>“Me?” She snapped putting extra distance between them as her mate paused in anger, “You started it this time. I’ll admit that when you threw me into the wall when we first met that it was my fault. This one is yours.”</p>
<p>A growl echoed around the room, “You were the one that walked away from me, again.”</p>
<p>She felt her anger spiral as she climbed the metal stairs. She turned and looked down at the woman below her, “You were the one that didn’t want me! I had no choice but to walk away because I didn’t want to hurt you.”</p>
<p>Athenodora glared at her, her eyes completely black now, “So instead of working it out you’re just going to keep walking away from me?”</p>
<p>“You won’t chase me forever Athenodora, why not admit it.” She snapped as she backed away from the railing, her honestly scaring herself.</p>
<p>She had never truly been honest with anyone in her life, but she wanted that with Athenodora. She didn’t want the woman to have to search the mate bond to understand what she was feeling. She wanted to be better, to tell her mate exactly how she was feeling even if she didn’t know the words to express it properly.</p>
<p>Athenodora’s anger broke free and she winced at the feeling in her chest. She watched as her mate jumped and landed with a loud bang on the catwalk in front of her. She grimaced as the woman gripped her upper arms so tight, she knew she would have bruises from it.</p>
<p>“I will always chase you. I will always hunt you down and I will always fight for you,” The woman growled angrily.</p>
<p>“It goes both ways.” She snapped, “If you can fight for me then I get to fight for you. You can’t always save me, especially from my own stupidity.”</p>
<p>Athenodora frowned, releasing her grip, “I need you, right now.”</p>
<p>She grinned, “The hunt makes it worth wile.”</p>
<p>Athenodora grinned, “I’m serious.”</p>
<p>“So am I. It goes both ways.” She smiled at the woman as she closed the distance between them, “Pushing buttons is what we are good at and apparently it works for us on so many levels.”</p>
<p>Athenodora nodded as she wrapped her arms around her waist, “Fine but I’d rather not do this here.”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “Awe the smell of grease doesn’t do it for you.”</p>
<p>Her mate shook her head, “Your smell does it for me. Let’s go back to our room.”</p>
<p>She frowned, “Where is your room?”</p>
<p>“With you. Mine was more of just a study. I was always gone on missions.” Athenodora kissed her for a moment before pulling back, “Now it’s wherever yours is.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mate’s neck, “Well at least we agree on something.” She pulled Athenodora’s head down to her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.</p>
<p>Just as their tongues met a cough had Athenodora growling. She pulled back with a sigh and glanced over at Demetri, “What now Satyr?”</p>
<p>He chuckled, “I really hate to interrupt but Aro and Sulpicia need to see you both in the throne room. They are beyond pissed.”</p>
<p>She frowned at her mate, “What happened?”</p>
<p>Athenodora shrugged, “More marble was destroyed?”</p>
<p>She snorted, “I’d like to see you say that to his face.” She took her mates hand and pulled her down the stairs.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to lose a limb,” Athenodora chuckled.</p>
<p>She smirked as she grabbed Demetri’s arm and pulled them both from the garage. She laced her fingers with Athenodora’s as they made their way to the throne room. She refused to be separated from her mate anymore. It had happened too much recently, and it was starting to bug her. She knew she had been the one to walk away but she was determined to change, to be whatever her mate needed her to be.</p>
<p>As they entered the throne room Athenodora pulled her back against her chest, brushing her lips over her ear as she whispered, “I just want you to be you baby.”</p>
<p>She felt a warm tingle slide down her spine as she relaxed into her mates embrace before they moved forward again. Sulpicia was sitting in Aro’s throne as the King paced back and forth, blurring from one side of the room to the other. Sulpicia stood and held her hand out to her, a look of worry tightening her normally beautiful features.</p>
<p>She kept Athenodora’s hand firmly in hers as she hurried to her mother and was pulled into a tight hug, “Where have you been?”</p>
<p>She frowned, “We were in the garage. Why? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>She turned to face the Cullen family that stood in the middle of the room. Edward’s eyes were downcast, and Rosalie stood beside Emmett, keeping a slight distance from the others. An uneasy feeling formed a knot in the pit of her stomach, and she was grateful for the mate bond when Athenodora pulled her back into her arms tightly.</p>
<p>Aro spun to her finally, “We have confirmation of a newborn army being made near here. Bring her in.”</p>
<p>She frowned as the doors opened and the woman she had seen when she first woke up blurred to the front of the group of Cullen’s. She looked better than the last time she had seen her but there was a nervousness in her dark eyes.</p>
<p>“What do you know?” Aro asked sharply.</p>
<p>“Only what I told Lord Aro. Riley tried to recruit us, but we refused.” The woman spoke quickly.</p>
<p>She struggled to remember why then name Riley was familiar as the conversation continued. She moved away from her mate and walked towards the table in the far corner of the room. She knew that name from somewhere, but it had been so long ago that she couldn’t place it.</p>
<p>She leaned on the table and eyed the object that was laid out on display. The intricate and ornate design etched into the obsidian war-hammer looked strangely familiar. Her eyes were glued to the weapon as if she were being drawn into it. Soft screams and the smell of fire filled her senses as she stared, her mind oblivious to everyone else in the room. She had the urge to touch the weapon but was also afraid of it.</p>
<p>It seemed so familiar to her, like a long-forgotten friend returning to its rightful place. A strange hum began in the back of her head and the bright blue barrier stretched out, encircling the beautiful piece of weaponry on the table. She couldn’t tear her eyes from it as the designs began to glow softly, calling out to her.</p>
<p>A firm hand on her shoulder made her jump out of her trance as she spun to face Athenodora, “I’m sorry.” Her heart jackhammered in her chest as she looked down quickly.</p>
<p>Athenodora frowned worriedly at her, “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>She nodded as she glanced back at the war-hammer, “Where did that come from?”</p>
<p>Athenodora smiled, “I found it on a mission in the hidden city below Volterra. The place has been sealed off for centuries until recently.” A thoughtful look came over her mate’s face, “Ever since your first visit actually.”</p>
<p>She frowned as the woman Aro had called for spoke nervously, “I don’t know. She called him Riley B. Said he should know since he knew her.”</p>
<p>She turned to the woman, “Riley Biers?” She crossed the room as the woman shrugged.</p>
<p>“She never said but he had short brown hair and is a little taller than you.” The woman eyed her carefully, her nostrils flaring as her very human scent washed over her.</p>
<p>Athenodora growled warningly and she shook her head at her mate, “Victoria has made it here after all.”</p>
<p>Alice stepped forward, “I would have seen her make the decision to come here.”</p>
<p>She shook her head as she began to pace in front of the vampires, her anxiety creeping higher, “She knows about your visions Alice. You and I were the ones that got away from him, the only two to survive. Riley Biers is from Forks. She would have chosen him because he knew the area. He must be loyal to her if she brought him here to continue what she started.”</p>
<p>“What is that exactly?” Athenodora asked angrily.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and turned back to her mate, “To kill me. She wouldn’t listen to me when I told her that Edward is not my mate, that <em>you</em> are my mate. She wants revenge for James and believes that if I die then James will be avenged.”</p>
<p>Athenodora appeared in front of her, the severe protectiveness radiating from her body nearly suffocating her as she nodded and stepped into her mate’s arms. She knew that Athenodora was going to be overly, everything, until Victoria and this newborn army was delt with and for once she was going to let it happen. She was going to give her mate what she needed and obey.</p>
<p>Rosalie frowned, “Volterra is nearly impenetrable. She doesn’t honestly believe she’ll get very, far does she?”</p>
<p>Carlisle frowned, “A newborn army wouldn’t stand a chance against the gifts of the Volturi unless….”</p>
<p>She caught his eye and groaned, “Unless Riley has a gift to combat against the Volturi vampires.”</p>
<p>Growls filled the air all around her, echoing off the marble and stone. She pressed tighter against her mate allowing the vibration of the woman’s growl to sooth her. Athenodora’s arms tightened around her and she felt a wave of calm begin to circle her mind.</p>
<p>She jerked away from her mate and glared at Jasper, “Stop that.”</p>
<p>He nodded at her, “We should start preparing now. Send out scouts.”</p>
<p>Aro pinched the bridge of his nose as Caius nodded, “He’s right. Sending the people we trust could make the difference.”</p>
<p>Didyme grimaced, “I will never agree with him again but in this case he’s right.”</p>
<p>Marcus had his arm wrapped around Didyme’s waist, “Felix and Demetri have scouted before.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “No. she’ll expect that.”</p>
<p>Caius frowned at her, “You can’t possibly know that.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I can. James and I had an interesting conversation while he tortured me. Edward should go.”</p>
<p>Edward’s head snapped up, “You can’t be serious.”</p>
<p>She pulled away from her mate. She needed the distance to focus on him, to do what she should have done to begin with, “It’s time you own up to what you did.”</p>
<p>His eyes widened as he shifted nervously, “Bella I-“</p>
<p>“No. No more running. No more fighting. I know what you did and so do you. It’s time to deal with the consequences of your own actions. <em>I</em> paid for what <em>you</em> did to her. There may have been a reason James picked me other than you, but the fact remains that I suffered because of what <em>you</em> did to her.” She felt her body shaking in anger as she held his dark eyes.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth a few times before closing it. Finally, he nodded, “Why have you always been sure of our souls?”</p>
<p>She bit her tongue against the response she wanted to give, that she wasn’t sure he specifically had one. She shook her head, “Because humans have souls and look at what they are capable of.”</p>
<p>Edward held her stare for a few more minutes before nodding, “Fine.”</p>
<p>She felt the mind link snap into place and Leah’s soft voice filled her mind, <em> What do you want us to do? Sam is on his way with information. The shifter pack in the city are patrolling the area but they can feel the war coming. </em></p>
<p>She turned to Aro, “The shifters in the city gave Sam information.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “Jasper and Felix have experience with newborn armies even though we’ve delt with a few. I think this is going to be bigger.”</p>
<p>She nodded as she collapsed in Caius’s throne, exhaustion finally catching up to her, “Victoria has a gift for evasion, but this needs to end now.”</p>
<p>Caius sat on the left arm of his throne with a nod, placing a hand gently on her shoulder, “No one can come up against the Volturi and be left alive.”</p>
<p>Sulpicia nodded as she leaned against Aro, “We will need to increase the guard, have everyone fully fed and ready at a moment’s notice.”</p>
<p>The doors opened as Athenodora sat on her right, taking her hand, “You cannot leave my sight Bella.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “Wouldn’t dream of it love.”</p>
<p>Leah led her pack into the room and Demetri blurred to Seth as Paul pulled Jane into a tight embrace. She smiled at her pack, knowing that they were all accepted here. Something that they had been lacking back in La Push. They had been the outsiders just like she had and now they had formed their own family together, which was now made bigger due to their imprints. A jolt of happiness spread through her body making her squeeze her mate’s hand.</p>
<p>Leah’s voice was full of anger as she spoke to her, “The newborns are a few hours away and growing in number. Two shifters from the city pack and one from the pack in the hills have been killed already.”</p>
<p>She frowned, the anger at the loss of a shifter because of her slowly rising in her chest, “Any sight of the army?”</p>
<p>Leah nodded once, “At least a hundred of them. One shifters imprint, a vampire, said they were no older than two months.”</p>
<p>Aro sighed, “Well at least she didn’t bring them on an airplane.”</p>
<p>Emmett grinned, “Would have been easier if she had.”</p>
<p>Didyme laughed, “I can see the headlines now.”</p>
<p>She smirked at the woman, “Plane arrives with Draught of the Dead and a red headed woman at the helm.”</p>
<p>Caius chuckled, “Helm is a ship.”</p>
<p>Demetri shrugged, a grin spreading across his face, “Oooh, I can picture Bella as a sexy pirate captain.”</p>
<p>She grinned up at her mate, “Only if Dora agrees to be my gorgeous pirate Queen.”</p>
<p>Athenodora smirked at her as she kissed her deeply, “Wouldn’t have it any other way baby.”</p>
<p>Laughter filled the throne room as Aro pinched the bridge of his nose again, “I’m surrounded by children.”</p>
<p>She knew the weeks or months ahead weren’t going to be easy and she wasn’t sure how much time alone she would get with her mate. However, whatever time they did get she would make the best of it. She would ask the questions that she had so far been too afraid to ask. She would feel every part of the woman that she desired to touch.</p>
<p>Most of all she would love the woman like everyday was there last, forever.</p>
<p>She focused on the mate bond and sent every once of love she could through the connection before turning back to the discussion of how to proceed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this one took a while. It was not cooperating...*sigh*</p>
<p>Thank you for all the kudos and comments. It's what keeps me going. : )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Accepting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AN:</strong> Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.</p>
<p>I do not own Twilight.</p>
<p>I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella stood in the library as the sun began to set two weeks after learning about Victoria’s army. The conversation in the throne room was beginning to give her a headache. She had waited until Athenodora, Aro and Sulpicia were deep in conversation before slipping out of the room and heading to the library. She had needed some space as she processed the fact that Victoria was creating an army of newborn vampires to attack her specifically.</p>
<p>She had spent the last two weeks regaining her strength from being in a coma for two months and getting closer to Athenodora, who had refused to let her out of her sight. This was the first time she had been alone in two weeks and she had milked it for everything she could until she heard Leah through their pack link that they had returned from their visit with the city pack.</p>
<p>She motioned to the table as her pack entered the large room, “Take a seat.”</p>
<p>Leah wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “You doin’ okay?”</p>
<p>She smiled at the girl and nodded as Rosalie and Emmett slipped into the room with Demetri and Jane. Jane blurred to Paul as Demetri sat in the chair to her left, pulling Seth onto his lap, “So what’s up Alpha?”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath as she sat at the head of the table while Leah took the chair to her right, “Tell me what you know about Victoria.”</p>
<p>Demetri frowned, “Nothing. Word is she’s keeping a low profile. We honestly don’t have much to go on.”</p>
<p>She nodded and sat back, “Alright. Tell me what you know about that war-hammer in the throne room.”</p>
<p>His eyes darkened slightly, “Aro has been working for the last two decades to try to get into the underground city.”</p>
<p>Leah frowned, “What city?”</p>
<p>Jane was casually sitting in Paul’s lap, “Around the time that Aro and the other kings and queens came to be there was the Great War. Between Werewolves and Vampires. Volterra was a work of art, all built by the Dwarves.”</p>
<p>Demetri nodded, “It was a hidden city for the vampires. One that was supposed to be impenetrable. A safe haven from the werewolves that hated our kind.”</p>
<p>She rubbed her head, “What happened?”</p>
<p>Demetri frowned as Jane spoke, “The city was overrun. Some of the vampires that were close to the then Royal family turned on them. Claimed they were destroying their culture and began to work with the werewolves. They killed the city gate guards and let the werewolves into the city.”</p>
<p>“It was a massacre,” Demetri muttered, “Vampires ripping werewolves apart. Werewolves dismembering vampires. The entire city went up in flames and in a last-ditch effort the King ordered the city sealed off. The gates were blown up, but it caused a massive cave in at the entrance to the city. Everyone and everything that was there at the time were sealed inside with no way to escape.”</p>
<p>She stared at her hands in her lap, “I find it hard to believe there was only one entrance.”</p>
<p>“That’s what Aro thought too but the Royal Family wanted the best defense and that was the way to do it. Athenodora was one of the only ones to have ever seen the city before the war. She wasn’t in there at the time but that’s why there is so much knowledge of it.” Jane smiled at her.</p>
<p>“And the war-hammer?” She asked.</p>
<p>Demetri sat forward, shifting Seth to the side, “We were able to get fifty yards in when we came across skeletal remains, presumably a werewolf but we aren’t sure. Athenodora thinks she knows the person based on the war-hammer that was next to it.”</p>
<p>She frowned as she wondered how her mate knew that person. Too many thoughts began to swim around her head as she focused on that one thing and her anger began to rise. Her heart beat faster in her chest as the jealousy circulated through her body as if her heart were pumping it like blood through her veins. She gripped the arms of the chair tightly, an image appearing in her mind of her mate with someone else.</p>
<p>It was ridiculous she knew especially since she wasn’t even born yet but the way that war-hammer had made her feel…</p>
<p>It was as if it belonged to her. That she was supposed to be wielding it not anyone else. It felt like a betrayal of some kind. Which she found even weirder than the idea that she was getting jealous over something that happened over a thousand years ago. She tried to quell the thoughts and feelings that were flaring in her body.</p>
<p>She hated losing control. She hated not being able to hide her feelings from the world, but she wanted to be better for her mate. Instead of hiding them she let them come, welcomed the full force of her anger and jealousy. She looked up as the blue shimmering barrier exploded from her body and wrapped around her pack.</p>
<p>She could feel their essences as the red shield slithered from her body, feeling like it was seeking something out. She watched in silence as it moved directly to Sam. She frowned as it coated him from head to toe, a light glow beginning as it strengthened. Sam frowned suddenly as he touched his chest, rubbing it gently.</p>
<p>She gasped as the pain seared her chest, a tight throbbing feeling that seemed to go deep into her bones. She watched the red glow brighter as Sam’s eyes slowly closed and a small smile crossed his face. Her breath hitched in her chest as the red shield burned brighter still, seeming to drain her energy.</p>
<p>She felt like she couldn’t breathe as the red around Sam slowly dimmed and returned to her body, finally letting her breath again. She sucked air into her lungs as she leaned forward, gripping her chest at the sharp pain it caused. Her eyes snapped up to Sam and she glared at him.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”</p>
<p>His tired eyes widened slightly at her, “How?”</p>
<p>“Answer me. Who knew?” She asked as she stood shakily.</p>
<p>He shook his head, “No one. I didn’t want anyone to know. We aren’t supposed to be able to get sick. At least that’s what we’ve always been told.”</p>
<p>She stumbled as she moved towards the stacks on the lower level of the library. She scanned the shelves and found the book she was looking for, returning to the table with it. The loud bang echoed around the room as she dropped it on the table.</p>
<p>“Read it. Learn about your species. I need to lay down for a while.” She moved towards the doorway.</p>
<p>Leah stood quickly, “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>She frowned as she paused at the doors, “I’m fine. Read out loud and learn. I’ll be back soon.” She slowly made her way down the hallway, her mind blank.</p>
<p>“There you are. For fucks sake Bella, I’ve been looking for you for half an hour.” Athenodora blurred to her. “Where have you been?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “Library.”</p>
<p>Athenodora caught her as she stumbled again, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>She frowned up at her mate, “I’m so tired. I just… I’m not really sure what just happened.” She shook her head and continued to their room.</p>
<p>Athenodora helped her change into sweats and a muscle shirt before she sat on the couch to explain what had happened with Sam in the library. Athenodora pulled her into her arms and kissed her temple, “So you healed him?”</p>
<p>She shrugged, “I guess so.”</p>
<p>Athenodora’s chest began to vibrate against her back and she smiled as she closed her eyes, “Have I mentioned I love your purr?”</p>
<p>Athenodora chuckled, “You haven’t. Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” She felt her body relaxing into her mate’s tight hold.</p>
<p>“Why were you jealous?” Athenodora’s voice was soft.</p>
<p>Her eyes snapped open and she pushed herself to her feet. She paced towards the kitchen as the anger flared in her chest again. Why was she jealous? It was the thought that had led to her barrier coming forward and she hadn’t been able to follow the line of thought at the time.</p>
<p>She leaned on the counter with a heavy sigh, “I was learning about the Great War and the underground city.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Athenodora appeared beside her, “That was a long time ago baby. You are my mate.”</p>
<p>She moved away from the woman, not positive that she could control the barrier and she didn’t want to hurt her mate, “Something doesn’t sit right with me. That war-hammer.”</p>
<p>Athenodora frowned at her, “We had to wrap it up, none of us could touch it without being harmed in the process.”</p>
<p>She stared down into the fire that was crackling in the fireplace. She was being drawn to the weapon. When she had first laid eyes on it, it was as if she was being taken to another time. To a battle that she had somehow been in but that couldn’t be possible. Not since that battle had taken place so long ago. Yet Athenodora had claimed to possibly know the wielder of the weapon.</p>
<p>Which made her jealousy flare even more. How could she be jealous of someone or something that she had no knowledge of? It didn’t make any sense to her. She was being an idiot she concluded. That was all there was to it. Athenodora was hers and whatever her mate had done, whoever she had been with in the past, was long over.</p>
<p>She clenched her hands into fists unconsciously.</p>
<p>Something felt wrong about her way of thinking but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She needed to get closer to that weapon but there was no way Athenodora would let her since everyone that had tried to touch it had been hurt in some way. Still, she had the need to get to that weapon at any cost.</p>
<p>“Bella?” Athenodora’s voice was right beside her.</p>
<p>She blinked finally her eyes burning slightly from staring for so long, “Sorry. Lost in thought.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you come lay down. You look tired baby.” Athenodora’s cool hand cupped her face.</p>
<p>She turned to face her mate, the need to be closer making her chest tighten painfully. She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips softly against her mate’s. Athenodora pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. She couldn’t begin to think about her feelings as she slipped her tongue into her mate’s open mouth, moaning at the soft cool feel of her mates’ strong muscle as they twisted together.</p>
<p>She had never felt closer to anyone than she did to her mate at that moment. She couldn’t care less about what was coming their way. The army that Victoria was creating, or having Riley create, was nothing but a shadow in the back of her mind as she ran her hands up under her mate’s shirt. The firm cool skin feeling soft against her hands.</p>
<p>She pushed Athenodora’s shirt up over the taller woman’s head before pressing her lips against the skin of her mate’s chest. Athenodora’s hands dropped her shirt on the sofa before sliding into her hair as she trailed her tongue across the woman’s chest to a breast. A low gasp escaped her mate’s lips as she took a hardened nipple into her mouth, circling her tongue around the hardened flesh.</p>
<p>She walked her mate backwards towards the bed without breaking contact, even making it up the few steps to the bed without tripping. She let go with a ‘pop’ as she pushed her mate down onto the bed. She smiled down at the gorgeous blonde woman, her eyes burning a line across the woman’s torso as she licked her lips.</p>
<p>She took a step back and smirked at the frown that appeared on Athenodora’s face. She pulled her shirt up over her head before unhooking her black bra and letting it fall to the floor. Athenodora’s eyes scanned her bare torso slowly and she felt as if the woman was leaving a flaming trail in her wake along her already hot skin. She moved her hands slowly to her pants and pulled the string.</p>
<p>A low rumbling growl began to work its way out of her mate’s mouth, a primal hungry growl. She slowly pushed her pants down her hips, loving the way her mate’s growl was making her feel. She wanted to be devoured by her mate. She needed to feel her mate’s hands on her, inside her. Her body shook with desire as the images began to flash through her link. Athenodora knew what was happening to her and she was assuring her that she would take her, in every way possible.</p>
<p>Her hands shook as she let go of her pants, letting them pool around her ankles on the floor. Athenodora didn’t move a muscle but her eyes were drinking the sight of her in. She could feel the emotions passing back and forth between their mate bond, neither quite sure where their mates stopped and theirs began.</p>
<p>She stepped forward and knelt in front of her mate, her shaking fingers reaching to Athenodora’s dress slacks. She could feel her mate’s eyes on her as she unfastened the slacks and pulled them down as her mate lifted herself for her. When her mate sat naked in front of her, she couldn’t help but pause to take in the sight.</p>
<p>The woman was more gorgeous than she remembered. It was the first time they had seen each other naked in two weeks and she had a feeling she would never get used to seeing her mate’s perfection, no matter how long they had together. Her mouth watered for the taste of her mate, not having had time in the last two weeks to have another taste. She finally realized it was bugging her and maybe that was why the jealousy wasn’t sitting right with her.</p>
<p>Athenodora reached out to her hip, running her cool hand up over her hip to her ribs before urging her closer. She stood between her mate’s legs as she closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of her mate’s hands trailing over her sides, back, butt, thighs. A soft moan slipped through her lips at the tingling sensations that were left in place as her mate learned her body.</p>
<p>She glanced down at the black eyes her mate was watching her with and said breathlessly, “We have all the time in the world to learn Dora.”</p>
<p>Athenodora shook her head, “Forever still won’t be enough baby.”</p>
<p>She cupped her mate’s face and lowered her lips, brushing them softly against her mates, “Then let’s start right now.”</p>
<p>She pushed into the woman and smiled when Athenodora laid back, moving further onto the bed and pulling her with her. She stretched out beside her mate and trailed her fingertips across her mate’s chest, down her stomach to the top of her apex before returning back up the same trail.</p>
<p>Athenodora groaned after a few sweeps, “Baby stop teasing me. Please.”</p>
<p>She smirked down at her mate, “Patience is a virtue.”</p>
<p>“Not after you’ve been waiting as long as I have,” Athenodora muttered in frustration.</p>
<p>She couldn’t stop the laugh that burst from her mouth, “It’s been months Athenodora, not years.”</p>
<p>“For you. I’ve been waiting multiple lifetimes to find you.” Athenodora snapped grumpily.</p>
<p>She trailed her hand back down her mate’s torso to the top of her apex, redirecting to the woman’s thigh, “Is that so?”</p>
<p>A growl rolled from her mate, “Tease.”</p>
<p>She nodded as she scraped her nails up the inside of her mate’s thigh, grinning at the gasp of shock and pleasure that she elicited from her mate, “You started it if you’ll remember correctly.”</p>
<p>Athenodora moaned as she ran her nails down the opposite thigh, “H-how… Did I s-start it?”</p>
<p>She rolled to hover above her mate as she scraped her nails up the inside of the opposite thigh again, “You were the one taking advantage of the mind link months ago.”</p>
<p>Athenodora’s head snapped up to look at her as she slid her body down the bed, “You can’t be serious. You’re holding that against me?”</p>
<p>She nodded, the lust in her eyes obvious to her mate, “I nearly choked to death.”</p>
<p>Athenodora opened her mouth but she’d had enough talking, swooping straight in to take her mate’s hard clit into her mouth. Whatever Athenodora was going to say disappeared with a loud pleasure filled moan. She flicked her tongue across her mate’s twitching firm muscle as she hummed in pleasure at the sweet taste.</p>
<p>She had missed it, even though she had only had it once so far, but she was determined to rectify that little problem after this. She could feel the pleasure and love radiating through the mate bond as she circled around her mate’s dripping core, lapping up every drop she could find. She loved teasing her mate, but she could tell that Athenodora wouldn’t last very long, especially if her strong moans were any indication.</p>
<p>She plunged her tongue inside, pushing as deep as she could before curling it and pressing firmly. Athenodora’s hands slid into her hair and jerked her tighter against her core as the woman’s hips bucked off the bed. She couldn’t help but grin as she slid her tongue out of her mate’s clenching walls and stroke firmly across her aching clit.</p>
<p>“Baby… Please… I need you.” Athenodora’s voice was gravelly, heavy with need.</p>
<p>She sucked her mate’s clit into her mouth as she slid three fingers straight into her mate’s heat, growling at the soft walls clenching around her fingers instantly, trying to pull her deeper inside. She flicked her tongue over and over before circling quickly, repeating the movements as she set a steady quick pace in and out of her mate with her fingers.</p>
<p>The sounds her mate made only made her arousal grow and her body hum with desire. She had never heard anything more beautiful in her life. Determined to make her mate completely satisfied for the night she moved harder and deeper, sucking as she stroked firmly, flattening her tongue along the pulsing clit in her mouth.</p>
<p>Athenodora’s scream filled the room with her name, making her body shake with feelings being shoved at her through the mate bond. She felt her mate’s hips still bucking wildly as she rode the orgasm. She curled her fingers as she continued to move across the roughened spot, causing her mate to gasp as the next orgasm began to build before she was even down from the first.</p>
<p>She wanted to give Athenodora everything, all of her. She wanted the woman to know that she held her heart, that she would be lost with out her. She sent all her feelings, all her love through the mate bond as the orgasm began to break and she was rewarded with the gush of fluid that her mate released into her mouth as her mate’s body arched up off the bed. She lapped every drop up willingly, the taste causing her eyes to roll back in her head in pleasure.</p>
<p>She let her mate ride the orgasm back down before she slowed her movements. Once Athenodora’s body collapsed back onto the mattress, the woman panting heavily she slowly withdrew her fingers. She licked her mate clean before moving up the bed to lie beside her, kissing the woman’s neck gently. She smiled as Athenodora drifted off to sleep, her breathing growing quiet, a ghost of a breath every now and then lulling her to sleep against the woman’s cold body.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em> Bellaluna Faesys stood on top of the castle wall as she looked down over the destruction of the once great city. Her body ached and she could feel death was near as her eyes scanned the streets below. The battle raged on, creatures colliding in horrid displays of anger and violence. Corpses were strewn about the streets, sights of fire sending a blackened smoke into the atmosphere dotted the vast area.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She could only be thankful that her beloved was safely away, sent away by the King at her urgency. She knew she would meet her death here, but her love would live on, to find her again when she was deemed worthy of being brought back. She had many sins to make up for, thousands of years’ worth of death and destruction. She knew she would never be forgiven by her love, that this was the ultimate betrayal of her love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She felt her body weakening as the King stood beside her, watching all that he wanted, be destroyed, “This is it, isn’t it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She nodded, clutching her bow and quiver tightly, her blood coating them, “It is. I must hide this and get the hammer to safety.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded and held the obsidian war-hammer out to her, “I am so proud of you my anel. You have made your mother and I so happy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She felt the tears sting her face, “I will find you again atar. I promise I will.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They embraced tightly before he pulled back, “Now go. I’ll keep them away for as long as possible.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She ran into the castle and slipped into the throne room, seeking the hidden compartment that no one knew about. She kissed her mother’s bow, the last item of hers that she had, before placing it within the security of the compartment. Once the quiver was tucked inside, she resealed it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Using the last of her energy she ran from the castle, clutching the war-hammer tightly. She felt the anger and pain surge through her body as she neared a vampire working beside the werewolf beast. She screamed her anger and frustration as she swung the hammer with both hands upwards into the vampire’s chin. The head exploded in a resound bang that echoed through the narrow streets.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The werewolf roared at her as it charged and she jumped using her strength, launching into the air. She raised the war-hammer above her head as she came down in front of the beast, swinging with all her strength. The war-hammer connected with the wolf’s back, the loud snaps of its spine breaking, satisfying the pain that was building inside her chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She spun on her heel and continued her escape, towards the gates. She made it through the gates before the explosion sounded around her, deafening her. She tried to escape the falling debris of rocks and earth, but it was no use. Her body gave one final breath before she hit the ground, the war-hammer still clutched in her hand. </em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bella jerked upright in bed, gasping for air. Her heart jackhammered in her chest as sweat poured down her face. The smell of burning corpses and blood filled her senses as tears streaked her face. Her ears ached with the sound of the explosion that was still echoing around her mind, the cave-in not even making it through the ringing in her ears. She glanced down at the sleeping form of her mate, but even that wasn’t enough to calm her.</p>
<p>Anger exploded in her chest just as the blast that had caused the cave-in. She slid out of bed and dressed quickly before she moved with purpose, grabbing the cell phone off the counter, before moving out of the bedroom. She felt her body shaking with the rage that was building stronger with every step. She burst into the library, ignoring the loud bang of the doors as she raised her hand.</p>
<p>“Kham!” She shouted in anger and pain.</p>
<p>Four books flew from different parts of the library and landed with bangs on the table. She stood at the head of the table as the memories flooded her mind. Her mother’s death while she was still a child. Her father’s pain at her mother’s death. She raised her hand again and the books opened, and the pages fluttered rapidly.</p>
<p>She raised the cell phone to her ear as the call connected and a deep voice answer, “Swan.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me I was adopted Charlie?”</p>
<p>She felt her chest heaving as she tried to understand what had finally been revealed to her, what her mind finally comprehended as she stared down at the open pages of Athenodora’s books. Their life, her life written in the pages before her in her mates writing. The rarity of her species because they were always reincarnated after death but never in the same way twice. Always reincarnated to the same parents that bred them to begin with.</p>
<p>Charlie’s voice barely held her attention, “You were left on our doorstep but with no note.”</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>His heavy sigh filled her ear, “Right before your mother was killed again.”</p>
<p>“You knew this whole time and you never said anything?” She snapped.</p>
<p>“I was trying to protect you. If anyone found out who you are, what you are… You would have been hunted down.”</p>
<p>Her tears burned her eyes as she shook her head, “That wasn’t your place to keep it from me. You made me believe that you and Renee were the worst parents. I understand now why you didn’t want to keep me, but you should have told me Charlie.”</p>
<p>“Your father made me promise to look after you. He would have killed me if I told you.”</p>
<p>She glared at the books in front of her, “I wish he had.”</p>
<p>She ended the call and slammed the phone down on the table. Her body shook with anger as the word stared back at her. Taunting her, urging her to accept her powers, to accept her responsibility. Trying to force her to accept her Royalty.</p>
<p>To accept her importance as the only full-blooded Elf in existence.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong> To be continued..... </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>